


《Remnant》

by Water_pa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_pa/pseuds/Water_pa
Summary: This is just a story about a girl who drag into serial-killer case.The story is written by chinese and involves few description of VIOLENCE.





	《Remnant》

　　《Remanet》

　　Written by angin（上）,yourmorning（下＋后记）

　　※城市杀人鬼paro，oc×oc的联动

　　※偏悬疑推理风格，有部分猎奇描写

　　第一章

　　△第一节（上）

　　“那么，作为今后的调查搭档的合同——虽然原则上你是有选择权的没错。”

　　面对躺在床上已经死气沉沉模样的一之濑，菲丽西依然没有停下她那与落井下石无异的话语，哗啦啦翻着自己手上的资料，抓起一之濑的手握住她纤细无力的手腕捏着她的大拇指往印台上按了一下，在一之濑惊恐的眼神下微微一下，简直像是炫耀一般的抓着她的拇指一页一页按下去。

　　“那现实中我有知道这些合同内容的权利么……”

　　“卖身契。”

　　“……”

　　菲丽西没看她，在按完手印后麻利的抽了一张纸巾帮她擦了一下，把她的手放回了被子里帮她顺便掖了掖被角。随后看了一下外面已是黄昏的天空，她看见不远处有座低矮的楼，上面竖着十字架，或许是教堂吧。但她又把视线转回了菲丽西身上——她正把手上的资料拿起来在桌上整了整，摘下眼镜挂在了身上的西服胸前的口袋里。最后才意味深长的看了一眼一之濑，后者只能动动脑袋，因为此时她觉得浑身上下没有能动的地方。她发现菲丽西眼镜下的那双眼睛有很重的黑眼圈，而且是属于外国人的蓝色。

　　“我记得你的复健是从明天开始的，劝你珍惜。我觉得出院之后你会怀念在医院里不用上班还包吃包住的生活的。”

　　说完之后，菲丽西看似无心的用手往口袋里摸了摸，趁一之濑没反应过来，迅速的从口袋里拿出一支针管，伸进白被子里。一之濑一句你干啥憋在嘴里说了一半，就感觉手臂一疼随即反射性的闭上眼睛——她觉得今天自己怕是得罪了这只左手臂，卖身契和疼都是它带来的——知道自己被戳了一针。

　　“好好睡一觉。”

　　一之濑听到了菲丽西的声音，感觉头有点晕，一阵困意袭来，或许这就是她觉得菲丽西的声音温柔的不可思议的原因，而且格外的催眠。

　　那是发生在记忆中的第一天的事情。此时一之濑坐在医院的长凳上，身上什么也没带，她只能等那天的那个或许是警官的人来接自己。外面天气真的很糟糕，不至于狂风暴雨但也算得上大雨了。

　　回想起这段时间的经历，一之濑自己都觉得魔幻的很。这是座很不太平的城市，繁华背后是一片混乱，但即便如此，所有人都还是会为了繁华选择性的忽视掉混乱。她觉得自己大概也是其中的一份子，不然她不可能遭这种事。她被这座城市黑暗的一面卷进去了，这就是她现在脑海中一片空白的原因。

　　她的梦不断的重复着一个场景，总是她在一个昏暗的地方往前跑，她看不见后面，只知道有人在追，她不断的往前跑，然而她还是觉得自己被追上了。

　　她的梦总是这样戛然而止。这让她在没有安眠药的夜晚总是无法入睡，屡屡大喘气着惊醒，然后由于害怕再次回到梦中而无法入睡。这让她甚至怀念起苏醒的第一天，菲丽西往她手上扎的那一针，她后来才知道那是安眠药。

　　如果是失忆了，把这一切都忘掉不是更好吗？一之濑确实有这种想法，但既然被强制协助调查了，如果真的什么都想不起来也没用吧。

　　不过警察对一个已经明确失忆的人抱什么希望呢……

　　正这么想着，一之濑就用余光注意到正门口一个打着伞的人正在将那把黑伞收起来，由于是金发的原因，那个人看起来真的很显眼。菲丽西很快的注意到坐在长椅上的一之濑并且径直走了过去。一之濑也站起身来，出于礼节思考着是否应该握个手因此把右手伸了出去，菲丽西好像愣了一下，但很快的和她握了握。

　　“啊对了，身为同样的非警务人员，我们这种协助调查的外人都是在这种寸金寸土的地方租房住的，你的话，嗯，割这个卖掉应该就能解决住房问题了吧。”

　　菲丽西指了指自己的腰，对她眨眨眼睛，而一之濑倒吸一口气，想了想自己身上背的天价医疗费，这些可以靠协助调查来解决，但是房租好像不是打十份工能解决的。同时一之濑还觉得菲丽西大概特别喜欢欣赏她现在这种倒霉样子，因为每次她出现都会带来一堆现实到让一之濑只想逃避的问题。

　　“不过呢，由于你对这个调查特别的价值，又正好我住的地方稍微有那么一点点空位……”

　　两人正好走到门外，菲丽西用那双白皙的手撑开纯黑的伞，那是把就连伞骨也是黑色的杖伞，对比起来菲丽西就更白了。正好菲丽西转过头与一之濑对视，后者瘪着嘴用双手捂住脸。

　　“我有别的选择吗……说起来我以前的家呢？”

　　“你的屋子一个月没交房租，房东好像已经让你滚蛋了顺便说下你的行李还是我接收的在我家放着呢。”

　　菲丽西看都没看一之濑一眼，举着伞稍稍往一之濑这边倾了一点，这是把很大的伞，遮住两人绰绰有余。这种天气连不远处一之濑熟悉的教堂都看不见。两个人走到车旁边——那是一台跑轿车，菲丽西为她打开了副驾驶的门。

　　“请问您是魔鬼吗……嗯，我知道我爸妈都不在了，可是难道我不能住亲人朋友家？”

　　一之濑边把车门关上，还在碎碎念着。而菲丽西从另一边钻进驾驶位，麻利的关好车门，打开了车内的暖气，并且启动了车，从医院里开出去。随着暖风从百叶中吹出，一之濑感到双手酥麻，放松了许多，她看着外面的雨滴在车窗上，他们绕过了十字架，开出了医院。

　　“你不会觉得，作为重要的证人兼协助人和嫌疑人，还会有完全的人身自由吧？”

　　在这完全封闭的地方，菲丽西突然的这句话仿佛尖刀抵着她的后背一般，让她感到一阵阴冷，一之濑觉得自己仿佛就像是真的被审问的犯人一样。

　　“虽说名义上是为了保护和协助，但别忘了作为唯一从杀人鬼手上逃出来并且期间还发送了一大串求救和暗示消息的人，你确实很特别。退一步说，就算是警署让你走，你觉得我可能让你走么？”

　　听着菲丽西那满不在乎的语气，一之濑立马闭嘴了，她听出了菲丽西的意思，她只好赶紧转开了话题。

　　“我还在逃跑的时候发了消息啊？呃，你们怎么知道的？”

　　菲丽西沉默了一下，眼睑低垂着，随后，她双手握方向盘耸耸肩。

　　“告诉你也没关系，当然是看了你的手机。不过由于太重要了所以你的手机多半是回不来了。”

　　一之濑也看着外面的窗户，忽然间觉得有了画面感，一个被追杀的女孩绝望的按着消息期待着有谁能救自己，结果却什么也没有改变。她忽然觉得真的很绝望，那一刻上帝与撒旦，什么都不存在了。

　　“那我会给谁发的啊？”

　　一之濑自言自语着，她会想不起来，她的大脑一片空白，她不记得自己的曾经，更不可能知道自己到底发给了谁，最后是否是那个人救了自己，最终也不知道。

　　△第一节（下）

　　虽然是出院了，但还是有例行的身体检查，一之濑被医生按着做了一大堆检查之后又被逼问了一大串问题，到最后她的词汇量已经用到了极限，只能干巴巴地回答出“有一点”“还好”“没什么感觉”这种模糊的答案。菲丽西从头到尾都倚在不远处的门口笑眯眯地看着她，这让一之濑有种自己被看笑话的感觉，不由得十分气恼。

　　这漫长的检查总算是结束了，一之濑站起来认真地向医生道了声谢，一直注意着这边的情况的菲丽西立刻非常适时地迎了上来，还没等一之濑出声质问，菲丽西已经抢先同医生攀谈起来，问了些什么时候可以恢复记忆的问题。一之濑有些烦躁起来，她不知为何不太听的进这场谈话，可是一旦开始发呆，失忆前零碎的片段就如同梦魇般迅速追上了她，唯一的方法只有努力控制自己不要再想那件事。一之濑侧过头，她又看到那个隐藏在绿色植被中的十字架了，雪白的在阳光下亮得晃眼。现在离得更近了些，还能看见不远处教堂的尖顶，如同童话中的林中小屋一样。

　　在愣神间菲丽西与医生的对话结束了，她揽着一之濑的肩膀回身离开。一路上一之濑都情绪低落，一句话都没有说，菲丽西似乎是察觉到了。两个人沿着路走向停车场，一之濑下意识地又看了一眼伫立在不远处的十字架，从医院门口看就更近了，草木掩映中隐隐约约可以看见教堂的轮廓。

　　“你很想去那里看看吗？”菲丽西突然出声，把一之濑吓了一跳。“唔？没有吧。”她下意识地推托，眼神的余光却还是瞄向那里。

　　“你老是盯着那里看，我还以为你对教堂很感兴趣呢。既然想去就顺路去看看吧。”菲丽西把原本已经掏出来的车钥匙重新塞进口袋里，善意地拍了拍她的肩，“今天刚好是礼拜天，去听一听教，说不定会心情好一点。”

　　

　　她们进入教堂的时候唱诗班刚刚唱毕，信徒早就在礼拜开始之前整齐地安坐在自己的位置上，所幸后排还没有人，菲丽西赶紧趁没有人注意到她们俩的时候拉着一之濑猫着腰溜到最后一排坐下。一位白发的神父拿着圣经开始朗诵。

　　“起初，上帝创造天地。地还没有定形、混混沌沌，黑暗在深渊上面；上帝的灵覆煦在水面上。上帝说∶「要有光」；就有了光。上帝看光很好，上帝就把光暗分开了。”

　　这个声音不高不低，清澈却带着种莫名的寒意，如同正在阳光下融化的春雪，能让所有做礼拜的人听见。一之濑看向他的时候，这个人站在耶稣受难像的正下方，教堂四面的玻璃透进来的光都集中在他身上，让他原本就晶莹如雪的发梢眉睫都熠熠生辉，但眼神却没什么光彩。他的眼睛分明是睁着的，但是感觉却什么都没有看。

　　一之濑看见他的眼睛的那一刻如同有一根针径直向她的脊骨中扎下去，几乎全身都动弹不得，那一瞬间，她的耳边响起了哗哗的雨声，还有踩在雨水铺成的地毯上的凌乱脚步，这些细碎的杂音在她的脑子里不停地回旋方大，她感到了好像被人紧紧掐住喉咙般的窒息感。

　　手上突然传出的温度让她回过神来，眼前的画面也渐渐清晰了，她刚好对上焦急地看着她的蓝色眼睛，所有人都安静地聆听着神父的话语，菲丽西为了不让别人察觉到异样只能抓紧她的手，一之濑轻轻摇头实意没事，她深吸一口气，回握住菲丽西的手，那点恐惧便慢慢弥散了。

　　诵读终于结束了，教徒们开始低声讨论起来，菲丽西这时候才敢开口：“一之濑小姐，您是想起什么了吗？”

　　一之濑努力回忆着刚才的那种感觉，发现其中并没有什么有价值的信息，她有气无力地摇了摇头：“事实上，并没有。我很抱歉，警官小姐。”

　　“可你的脸色看上去不是很好。”

　　“没有人被追杀之后脸色会很好，警官。”有一种深深的疲惫感涌上她的心头，她不禁捂住了脸，手掌又慢慢滑落。

　　“所以您的一点回忆对我们来说都可能是珍贵的线索。我一定会尽我所能保护您，也希望您可以真心信任我。”菲丽西用双手紧握住她，那双澄蓝的眼睛直视着她，毫不避讳，一之濑不得不承认那是非常真诚的眼神，哪怕是金马影帝也难以伪装出的真诚，让她不由得动摇起来。犹豫片刻，她将自己那时的感觉向菲丽西合盘托出了。

　　菲丽西听完之后沉思了一会，问道：“那么，您是觉得，这位神父有可能是那天袭击您的人吗？”

　　“不。”再她提出这个假设之后一之濑立刻否认了，她一边思考着自己的想法，一边描述道，“虽然只有一个影子，但我觉得那好像是一个高大的男人，而不是这样……”她的目光转向依然静静伫立的神父，他全身被肃穆宽大的黑色道袍包裹着，但从露出来的脖颈和手腕来看十分纤细，神情平静地听着教徒的倾诉，宛如神明面对信徒的祈祷。

　　“可是一之濑小姐，”菲丽西听完之后说，“事实上你们现在的记忆并未恢复，也就是说，您并没有对追杀您的那个人真正有印象，所以您现在所记得的形象，有可能是你的大脑给你创造出来的。因为您的恐惧，所以在您心里那是一个高大的男人，而事实上他的真实面目可能与此大相庭径。”说着她的眼光也下意识地瞟了下瘦弱的神父。

　　一之濑不得不承认她说得很有道理，可事实就是她并没有以前的记忆，所以无论哪种说法都仅仅是假设而已。

　　菲丽西作出结论：“但是既然您有这种感觉了，我们就不应该放弃这个线索。”

　　“我觉得也有可能是那人白得太刺眼所以晃到我了……”一之濑小声说。

　　

　　“啊，是那个孩子吗。”电话那头居然立刻做出回应了，这让菲丽西有些意外，她赶紧追问到：“您认识吗？”

　　“嗯，虽然来这里还不久，不过那孩子我是很喜欢他的。他叫君侧，是教会捡到的孤儿。我经常听见周围的修女谈论他，是个非常温和的好孩子呢。”教母慈爱地说。

　　“那么，他在x日有外出吗？”

　　“没有。”修女毫不犹豫的回答，然后又稍微回想了一下，“唔……的确没有。那孩子很少出门，不是闷在图书馆就是待在自己房间里，如果他外出，我不可能没有印象。”

　　“您确定吗？”菲丽西不甘心地追问一句。

　　“嗯。”听到这样不容置喙的回答，菲丽西不禁感觉有些丧气，接着电话那头又问道，“我亲爱的孩子，你的问题和最近在处理的案件有关吗？”

　　“……”

　　“如果是的话，仅凭个人的感情，那我还是忍不住说一句，就我看来，那孩子不会做出什么罪大恶极的事情。他做生物实验时，都不会伤害到动物本身，而会将它们完整地放生。”修女忧心忡忡得说，菲丽西听见她低声念了一句祷告。

　　“好的，我会参考到您的意见的。希望这件事您也不要向其他人提起。”菲丽西尽量不让自己的情绪听出异样，挂掉电话之后，她抹了一把脸，深深吸一口气。从来没有这么焦躁过……自从……以后，她无时无刻不处于忧虑之中。菲丽西想，如果这个事件不能解决，这样的状态她就一直无法解除吧。这时，一阵急促的电话提示音将她从自己的思绪中惊醒，她赶紧接通了电话，还不等她说什么，电话那头传来一个有些中性的低沉声音，而此刻语气中的焦急而显得稍微细了些的声线却暴露了她的真实性别：“菲丽西警官，您怎么一直不接电话？”

　　“抱歉，我刚刚在和别人通话。”菲丽西说着查看手机显示，这才发现就在她刚才那通电话中手机里已经显示了几个未接来电，都是这位同僚打来的。

　　“总之你接了就好。又有案件发生了，如果根据以往的经验总结来看，这次犯案的杀人鬼是——”

　　carpenter（木匠）。

　　

　　一片寂静的黑暗中，随着“滴——”的一声响，突然有块屏幕闪了闪之后亮起来了。显示屏中是一个聊天室页面，不知为何这个聊天室的整体都显得异常简洁，背景板是纯黑色的，只有一个对话框，其余都是一片空白，甚至用户连头像都没有，发言前面挂着的只有再短小不过的id，黑色的背景板让他们的id有些字迹模糊，唯有白色的发言条格外清晰。

　　而此刻弹出来的，正是一个用户发出来的最新消息：“Mask这是失手了吗？下次见面我一定得狠狠嘲笑他一顿！”

　　随机又一条新的就显示出来了，显然是回复上一条的：“就算你在这里喊他也看不见的啦。”

　　“啊，可恶！如果下次我可以找到他的话，我一定会嘲笑他的！”

　　“这话也就说说而已吧。”

　　“是呢，就算是我也没有把握可以找到他的踪迹啊。”

　　“没准他是故意的呢。”

　　“啊，好想知道那家伙现在事在什么地方，用什么样的表情看着呢？”

　　原本清寂的聊天室突然就变得活跃起来，黑暗中不知道什么地方传来的声音你一句我一句七嘴八舌地聊起来，无论是什么人说了什么话，清一色都是幸灾乐祸的语气。

　　“所以，会以什么方式收场呢——”

　　“随便啦，这种事。”

　　“哈哈哈。”

　　

　　过了一会，似乎是因为太久没有新的消息，屏幕又逐渐暗了下去，于是这里走恢复了寂静。“呼——”一片伸手不见五指中只能听见主机运作的声音，如同一个人潜藏在黑暗中微弱的鼻息一般。

 

　　△第二节（上）

　　菲丽西仔细的看着手上薄薄的两页纸档案，一般都是看的电子版，像这样手上拿着真是稀奇的体验。上面是她的目标「carpenter」，从至今以来的手法能看出来，这是一个看起来就狂暴的很的凶手。面对几张没被处理过的作案照片，出血量极大的画面，连菲丽西都不由得皱了皱眉眉头，忍耐着继续看下去。

　　“你这样真的能看出什么、你不习惯看这种档案吧？”

　　此时菲丽西抬起头，看到延端着两杯咖啡放在了桌子上，顺手从桌子上的盒子里拿了一个甜甜圈，咬了一口，不满的评价到。

　　“啊……太甜了。”

　　“你知道还吃？”

　　延没理她，而是从菲丽西手上接过那份档案，认真的跟她讲起来。

　　“carpenter的犯案时间通常是晚上，这并不奇怪。是一般犯人都会选择的作案时间，这没什么好说的。能够作为“杀人鬼”处理的，必定是会在留下现场留下足以作为标志的属于杀人鬼的独特标志——杀人鬼总是会执着于特殊的作案方式。

　　而现在被称为carpenter的杀人鬼所留下的独特的标志就是其独特的伤口。显然，被害人身上的伤口处，比如这个手上的，还有这个断口，都是锯齿类凶器留下，知道这个carpenter为什么叫木匠么？”

　　菲丽西感觉背后凉飕飕的，她沉默了一会才接话。

　　“是因为锯子。”

　　延点点头，把档案翻到了下一页接着说下去。

　　“carpenter喜欢用锯子作为凶器，致命伤每次都不太确定，偶尔会有肢解的行为。很难通过目标进行锁定，啊所以不管怎么都抓不到，这都是第六起了。”

　　“我真的觉得你们警察不ok。”

　　“所以你能从我座位上起来吗。”

　　菲丽西笑嘻嘻的在延办公椅上的靠背上躺了下来，完全没有要起来的意思，把档案放下后指了指延手上的甜甜圈。

　　“我没位置坐嘛，又不是你们这种人民的公仆，叫我警官的只有一个人而已。不过我给你买了这个，扯平了。”

　　延碎碎念了起来，菲丽西不太听得清楚，不过她觉得不时地戏弄这个脾气太好的警官也是一件很有趣的事情。毕竟这个办公室里坐着的人又不全是这种一点也不排外的家伙，菲丽西眯起眼瞥了一眼这个【特殊杀人搜查专案组】的办公室里面的员工，虽说有的看起来一副社畜的样子，有的有举止怪异，但似乎除了延之外并没有人愿意先和菲丽西搭话，这么看来延也真是脾气好过头了。

　　菲丽西耸耸肩站了起来，这种沉闷的地方一点也不适合她，所以菲丽西并不想多待因此耍完赖皮就爽快的站起身来，跟延摆摆手走出了办公室。

　　走出去后，她在大厅的过道上走着，不时的对向她投来挑衅眼神的警官挑挑眉，露出微笑或是抛个媚眼，一点不担心的直接离开。本来她和警方的关系就只是单纯的协助，除此之外没有任何的利益关系，完事后估计还是要秋后算账的。不过她咧开嘴笑了起来，有本事可以来试试。

　　她慢慢地走出了警局，看见了站在警厅外面，看着手机不太敢进警局的那个少女。菲丽西眯起眼睛，表情闪过一丝阴霾，在看见一之濑时对方也看了过来。

　　“警官小姐。”

　　菲丽西这才发现自己有一会没看手机了，她急忙从衣服口袋里把手机摸出来，果然有两条消息发了过来。她快步走到一之濑身边，挽住她的胳膊，而后才觉得有点不太好因此快速的松开。而一之濑一开始也没觉得有什么不对，直到菲丽西快速松开，她才有一丝尴尬的揣着手，不知道该怎么做，只好和菲丽西保持着微妙的距离。

　　“一之濑是怎么过来的，坐车吗？”

　　菲丽西习惯性的给一之濑打开车门让她坐在副驾驶上，而自己坐在了驾驶位上。

　　“呃……我比较喜欢走路。而且我发现我好像没考车牌，……反正我买不起车啦。”

　　一之濑转过头看菲丽西，又发现她露出了愉快的笑容，一之濑已经习惯了菲丽西有时这种有点恶劣的性格，但她又看见菲丽西的笑容很快就消失了。

　　“花店那边怎么样了？”

　　“交给帮手了，啊，说来警官小姐喜欢花吗，如果需要的话我可以在花店那边带几束到您家里装饰一下，您家里有空花瓶吗？”

　　菲丽西点点头，说了句随你喜欢之后，度过了停顿的红绿灯，眼前就已经到了那栋一之濑熟悉的教堂病院。她是通过店里的帮手才知道了自己所在的那所病院虽然是市里最大的综合医院，但却意外的曾经是教会旗下，是在后来才慢慢分支出来。但因为曾经教会的影响，再加上医院的面积太大，在花园里还保留了城市中最兴旺的教堂。

　　周日的礼拜总是会有很多人去听，听说是因为这座教堂的神父如同救世主般的气息，为人温柔如同圣人一般的气质令许多教徒已经不单单是出于对天主的敬畏而来，更多的是为能够向这位神父倾诉。说的好像就是上次和菲丽西一起见到的那个白的晃眼的神父。一之濑只记得在她的印象中，那是个站在玻璃窗底下的阳光下就真的如同神本人一般的神父。

　　车停了下来，两人走进了医院中，径直走进熟悉的病房里。菲丽西朝一之濑做个手势让她走进去，自己则在外面坐了下来。

　　鼻尖飘过了医院特有的消毒水味，一之濑在住院期间就已经闻习惯了，她倒还挺喜欢这股味道的。她躺在床上戴上了接了各种电极仪器的头盔，闭上眼睛进行例行的恢复治疗和检查。

　　手臂的X光片和各种抽血检验结束的比较慢，所谓的恢复记忆好像也没什么用。听医生的意思，其实原有的场景重新刺激才是最有用的办法，医学现在也没有特别好的方法。每次一之濑对菲丽西说了之后，这个人也就是闭上眼睛，早就料到但也无法掩饰失望。每到这个时候一之濑也不好受，她知道菲丽西在等着她恢复记忆得到线索，但一点办法也没有。

　　结束了这一次的检查，从医生那里拿到了各种结果，记忆的方面没有什么变化，只能说是希望能够通过和别人接触看能不能重新激活曾有记忆。而肢体方面，手脚的多处骨折都还在恢复，没有特别明显的流血外伤，最重的头部钝击倒只是造成了脑震荡。据说自己当时是在一堆碎砖瓦下找到的，看起来是被重物砸到了。

　　例行的检查大概持续了一个多小时，期间菲丽西在医院的后花园走走，又顺路拐进了教堂。教堂有种古旧的感觉，但因为并不脏所以反而很有味道——她看见有个个子很高的人在扫地。今天并没有看到神父，想来因为不是周日的原因。

　　“喂？”

　　“喂，啊你在。我就是想跟你聊聊，你之前有看过那个，就是一个作家叫做上午的书吗？”

　　延那边的声音很安静，但偶尔能听到有翻页的声音，可能正在翻书。菲丽西认真的回想了一下，她一般比较喜欢杂文或是诗集，涉猎范围不太广。

　　“没太听过，她怎么了？”

　　“我有个朋友说想看所以这两天我去买了几本放家里，我刚才就在看……”

　　“警官，我要告发你上班时间摸鱼。”

　　菲丽西听到那边突然传来了咳嗽的声音，又听到了小声的好烫好烫，她猜是延喝咖啡烫到嘴了。觉得实在是很好玩因此她真的特别喜欢这个小警官。过了一会，延才重新接起电话。

　　“哎呀，总之，我在看那本叫做《The room》的小说，好像是上午老师最新的小说。简单来说，里面有一部分的内容有点像是这次的案件。不过其实我觉得这个上午老师的书有一两次都和之前的某些案件有点相似的地方。”

　　“哦，那她嫌疑不是很大吗？”

　　“不，这就是问题。首先我要说明下，我有可能被主观影响了，我说的有点相似那真的就是只有一点点而已。最主要的是，我刚才跟你讲过吧，杀人鬼都有不同的特别的作案手法，每个杀人鬼都有独特的方式，carpenter使用锯子，也有对健壮的成年男性下手的杀人鬼。但这个上午老师的小说里让我觉得稍微有点像的那几个片段涉及的案件，都不是carpenter做的，更可能是别人？总之就是不太明确。”

　　对面陷入了沉默，而听完后菲丽西也有点混乱了，她揉揉太阳穴，在这一片让她感觉温暖又很舒服的草地上来回踱步。今天是个难得的晴天，她愿意在屋外多待一会，但这通电话又让她不得不进入工作状态。

　　“让我理一理。你说的是你看了一个作者的一系列小说，发现里面有几个片段和有几次案件有点像，但其实这几个案件都是不同的杀人鬼做的，是这个意思吗？”

　　“clever。”

　　“那我们不妨换个思路，不同的杀人鬼有不同的标志，但会不会有其中一个杀人鬼隐藏在其中？他参照小说里的情节，但却模仿任何一个杀人鬼的特别方式来作案，你觉得有可能吗？”

　　对面沉默了许久，好像是在拿笔快速的写下来，最后菲丽西听见了放下笔的声音。

　　“所以，你觉得，如果上午是其中一个杀人鬼，她可能不是carpenter，而是我们可能一直忽视的一个【隐藏在杀人鬼中的杀人鬼】？”

　　“只是我的猜测。”

　　“确实，你这样说是有一定的道理的。但依据我的经验，不同人的作案手法都微妙的会有些不一样，伤口的大小，位置，习惯，特别是在连续作案中会体现的十分明显。而即便是我们的法医也并没有觉得这几起案件之间穿插了什么违和感。但我确实觉得你说的有一定道理，所以等下我和你一起去调查吧。如果真的像你说的一样是【隐藏在杀人鬼中的杀人鬼】的话，指不定他就是袭击我们那位唯一从杀人鬼手下逃出来的重要证人的杀人鬼了。”

　　“我会带上她。”

　　菲丽西抬眼看了看医院的病房，这样问道，对面倒似乎不太在乎，随口说了句你随便，又嘟囔了像是不觉得执着于一个没了记忆的女孩能有什么线索之类的话。

　　△第二节（下）

　　通过警察的职权很容易就查到了作者家的IP地址。这次换成延开车，于是菲丽西就坐在后座上用手机开始恶补关于这位作者的信息。

　　这位作者……嗯，怎么说呢，写的东西多少有些奇怪。最开始只是在网路上写些同人相关的，后来才转向原创。文笔晦涩难懂，情节抽象，包含大量反讽和隐喻，虽然没出现什么明显的暴力血腥情节，但随处可见对于这个的暗示，还有那么一点黑深残的意思。《The room》是近才发表的新作，文章大概就是一个房间里中心理医生和精神病的杀人狂的对话，诱导对方将自己杀人的过程一点一点说出来。这部作品可以说是目前为止最受好评的。比起推理小说恐怖小说，其实它的定义更接近于犯罪小说。直白地剖析犯罪者的心理和犯罪动力，就像是把人性中最黑暗从内心深处血淋淋地挖出来，阅读的过程会同时伴随着毛骨悚然和极致的快感。这一点和之前的作品风格截然不同，血腥程度也上了不止一个档次。

　　菲丽西读了十几章以后就再也读不进去了，倒不是文笔差什么的，而是因为……太过于写实了吧？！总觉得看着看着就被洗脑了，自己都变得不太正常起来。于是她赶紧关掉页面，再看看车窗外连续不断地闪过的建筑和街道上形态各异的人群，有一种从地狱重回人间的感觉，不由得松一口气。

　　“菲丽西警官？”同样坐在后座的一之濑不安地小声喊了一下她的名字，菲丽西勉强朝她笑了一下，这才发现自己脸色惨白，手心都是冷汗。看着一之濑担忧的神情，她的情绪逐渐从小说中剖离开来。怎么能反过来被对方担心呢？菲丽西调整完情绪之后已经恢复了平常的状态，她重新笑了笑并回复了一句“没事”，一之濑终于也能放下心来。

　　菲丽西开始从头来分析这本书与案件的关系。在出版之前，这个小说一直是在网站上连载的。小说开始的时间远在案件开始之前，大概在小说开始描写第三起案件的过程中，第一起案件发生了。如果割裂开来看就没什么感觉，但其实将这两个联系起来就会发现某些的地方重合，这其中的关系也就很值得人去揣度了。不管怎么说，先去拜访一下作者是不会错的。

　　

　　IP所查到的地址在一个较为偏僻的公寓，而且是看上去就很有年龄的一栋公寓，墙壁的油漆都因为年久失修而脱落，露在外面的水管也大面积地生锈了，看样子这个公寓的物业管理也不是很好，也不知道维修一下。因为过于老旧没有停车位，延不得不将车停在一个离目的地较远的地方，几个人徒步走到那里。

　　说起来上午也算个小有名气的作者了，不知道为啥住在这种地方。延拿着地址对了好几遍才确定是面前这个有点破旧的木门，她回过头和菲丽西对了下眼神，开始敲门。过了一会之后里面却一点动静都没有，延不得再敲了一遍，同时喊道：“有人吗？”

　　一片寂静。

　　延在外面敲了半天都没有半点反应，同时似乎闻到有什么奇怪的味道从门缝里传了出来，她感到有些不对劲，不由得警觉起来，又回过头和菲丽西对视了一眼，菲丽西将一之濑推到自己身后，摆出警戒的架势。延掏出之前在物业那里要到的备用钥匙，又喊了一声：“上午老师，我们有事想找您调查一下，请您开下门好吗？”

　　还是没有回应，延咬咬牙，只能硬闯了。她把钥匙插进孔中，转动的时候她听见好像许久没用的铁锈摩擦声，她费了点功夫才能打开门锁。

　　她们猛地推开门，还没有来得及应对扑面而来的黑暗和沉闷空气，就听到一声凄厉的尖叫，那个分贝和效果完美到可以直接剪下作为恐怖电影的音效素材，延按在手枪上的手极力忍耐才没有拿开来捂住耳朵，后面的菲丽西和一之濑也是一副不忍卒听的样子。所幸这个姑娘的气不是很长，惨叫持续了十几秒就难以再接下去，接着又响起来宛如长跑一千米之后粗重惊恐的喘息声。这时候三个人的眼睛终于能适应屋内的光线，她们的目光集中到蹲着缩在门口的一个娇小的人，她穿着十分幼齿的毛绒睡衣，双手抱头瑟瑟发抖，宛如一个被翘掉壳的乌龟。这让几个人觉得自己不是一个调查案件的警察，而是一个闯入别人家行凶的暴徒，延不得不也蹲下来安抚她：“那个，请问是上午老师吗？抱歉，因为我们想找您询问您一些问题……别害怕……”延在心里哀嚎就不该和菲丽西她们来这里，她绞尽脑汁地想一些话来使对方冷静下来，但观察着那张垂下去脸，莫名有些熟悉的感觉，她突然脑中灵光一现，试探性地说：“你是……竹吗？”

　　上午慢慢抬起头，她盯着看了一会，有些不确定地说：“……延？”

　　

　　上午终于冷静下来，她把灯打开，三个人终于能看清屋内的景象，这真是……一览无余。整个房间只有几十平方米，窗帘严严实实地遮着，一点光线都进不来，即使是白天也一片黑暗。正对着门的是一张书桌，上面摆着电脑，杂乱地堆着几本书，右手边是一堆吃完的零食袋子。床靠着窗，也只有她这么大小的人才躺得上去，被褥什么的更是凌乱，床单皱巴巴的有一角都快垂但地上了。整个房间小得连个衣柜都没有，仅有的几件衣服挂在空调口前。书柜倒是挺大的，里面装着琳琅满目的手办和立牌。

　　菲丽西扫视了一圈，确定这个地方carpenter标志性的锯子啊雨衣啊啥的完全藏不住，于是又将注意力转移到这个少女身上。她比一之濑还矮一点，穿着衣领都没翻好的宽大睡衣，皮肤是终日不见太阳的惨白，眼神也阴沉沉的，黑眼圈还十分浓重，胳膊和腿细得跟火柴似的，站在那里都瑟瑟发抖，当然也可能是被她们几个吓的。

　　整个屋子连坐的地方都没有，三个人站在门口十分尴尬。上午送墙角拖出一个放置床上的那种小桌子，按照菲丽西的经验来看这种桌子大概也没太大重量，但看上午拿的样子总感觉会掉下去砸到她脚一样，延十分不忍心地帮她接了一下，展开四条桌腿放在地上，她们终于可以在毛毯上坐下来，而上午则因为没地方只能坐在自己的床上，她刻意离延近一些，好像这样可以让她感觉更安全些。

　　不知道怎么和自闭少女交流，菲丽西和一之濑齐齐把目光对准延。延只能硬着头皮开口：“竹你就是……上午吗？”

　　少女“嗯”了一声，眼神四下乱飘，好像想找个地方躲起来一样。

　　“《the room》也是你写的？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“为什么会写这个题材呢？”

　　“因为想到就写了嘛。”她嗡嗡地回答。

　　“唔就是那个……为什么会写这些情节呢？”

　　“写的东西就是和编辑商讨过以后决定下来的……怎么了？你要看一下大纲吗？”她似乎是误解成了作品的问题，于是这样回答。

　　虽然十分不忍，但延还是决定抛出这个炸弹：“那么最近几起和您作品相似的杀人案，您是怎么看呢？”

　　“……啊？”上午十分迟钝地回应，不过她总算看了延她们一眼，眨了眨眼，困惑地问，“什么杀人案？”

　　延三个人面面相觑，然后还是延来发问：“您没关注市内新闻吗？”

　　“我从不看这个啊。”她懒洋洋地回答。

　　于是延从自己的手机上搜出相关报道给她看，上午也只是草草看了两眼就翻过去了，将手机还给延。“还有这种事啊。”她略带惊奇地说，不过更多是漠不关心的态度，显得那点惊奇十分敷衍。

　　“您没有什么看法吗？”

　　“没有。”上午说着又低下头用脚趾头磨着另一只脚的脚背。

　　“你这是宅了多久了啊……”延忍不住吐槽道。

　　“……我都几年没见过活人了。”上午小声说，头缩得更低了。

　　那么刚开始她那种受到极大惊吓的态度就可以理解了。延觉得自己大概也问不出什么了，而且上午还一直哆嗦着，仿佛再跟她共处一室快要崩溃一样，只得说：“那么打扰了，我们先告辞。”

　　上午把她们送到门口——大概也是她能行走的极限了，随后就以迅雷不及掩耳之势把门关起来，又回到她那个安全的世界了。

　　三个人心情复杂地回到车上，菲丽西转而问一之濑：“……是她吗？”她是那个追杀你的人吗？

　　“肯定不是！”一之濑猛地摇头，开什么玩笑，她好歹也是有一点自保能力的，怎么会被一个比自己还瘦弱的人追杀呢？

　　菲丽西转头又问延：“你认识啊？”

　　“高中同学。”延说完又不知道是自言自语还是对菲丽西她们说道，“她以前是挺内向的，但我也没想到她会宅到这个地步啊……”

　　几个人一阵沉默。菲丽西又说：“我觉得还是不能完全排除她的嫌疑，因为她的态度实在是可疑……”

　　延忍不住为以前的同学辩解：“她一直都是那个样子啦，和别人说话就畏畏缩缩的，而且今天我们也是太唐突了吧。”

　　菲丽西也感到疑惑，这个形象别说是拿着锯子的carpenter了，想带入别的杀人鬼也没办法。她咳嗽了声说：“就算不是嫌疑人，她说不定也能有点线索。延警官，看起来她不是很怕你，以后和上午老师的交流可以交给你吗？”

　　延点点头表示完全没问题，看她的样子也很想和以前的同学聊一聊她怎么会变成这样的。

　　“不过作者那里既然找不出什么问题的话……那就只能去读者那里找线索了吧。”菲丽西喃喃地说到，延表示赞同，于是他赶紧打电话给其他的同事让他们排除一下读者的数据。

　　接下来就暂时没菲丽西什么事了，她看向一之濑，而对方则盯着车窗发呆，甚至没有注意到自己的目光。可是到现在无论是杀人鬼还是一之濑的记忆都没有半点线索……她握紧拳头。或许可以用其他的方式？

　　

　　菲丽西在一家咖啡厅坐下了。

　　现在正是工作日下午，里面没有多少客人，因此很快就有侍者夹着菜单走了过来，他拿出订单准备填写，愉快地说：“下午好，小姐，请问要来点什么？现在本店限时特惠的是冰抹茶拿铁，或者来一杯卡布奇诺？您意下如何呢？”

　　“一杯英德红茶就好。”菲丽西漫不经心地翻阅着菜单，透过玻璃桌面观察。那是一个非常高大的侍从，但面孔却很年轻，眉眼深邃鼻梁高挺，看上去有点像混血，他的眼睛明明是纯黑的，但不知为何却给人一种异样的感觉，不动声色地微笑着，仿佛已经注意到菲丽西的视线却没说出来。

　　菲丽西果然还是感觉有点不爽，于是干脆抬起头和他对视：“至于茶后甜点……就看看你能提供多少情报了。”

　　“您居然加入了警察的阵营，这还真是让我没想到呢。”侍从流畅地在订单上写下漂亮的文字，写完后又将菜单夹在腋下，笑眯眯地凑近她低声说，“难道这就是真爱的力量吗？菲丽西小姐。”

 

　　△第三节（上）

　　菲丽西抬起头，眼睛里没有了以往的笑意，仿佛寒冰一般令人感受得到浓厚的杀意。那并不是正气凛然，反而更像是暴徒般的凶恶。然而那位服务员却一点不吃她这一套，仿佛没事人似的将菜单挂在桌子下面。

　　“我现在还没有得到值得将您的宝贝命根都交出去的报酬，或是威胁。如果哪一天他们把我挂在树上像土耳其烤肉一样切成一片一片的，我或许会考虑一下把您供出来。”

　　不是我干的。那个服务员眯起眼睛笑着，将笔在手里转了一圈，优雅的收到了胸前的口袋里。他观察着这位客人的反应，不出所料，菲丽西眼中的杀意迅速的消失了。刚才的杀意当然是为了逼问，稍微有点常识就能发现了，而他也只是普通的说出了事实而已。

　　“我想也是。说起来，你觉得x日有谁买了小说？”

　　发现没有问出东西，菲丽西一下子回到了平常的样子，与刚才判若两人。

　　“你说那个上午的？哎呀说来我也有看来着。不过我听说，c区有很多人喜欢她，最近卖的也不错的样子。前两天我还看到学校里的小孩子在看。这位客人，您要了一杯红茶，还要浮云卷带走吗？”

　　听到服务生这么说的时候，菲丽西因为只注意着他的话，一时间没反应过来而随便应了一声。在他走开了之后，她才反应过来自己莫名其妙习惯性的要了份浮云卷。她瘪瘪嘴，最终还是因为各种原因没取消掉。

　　趁着服务生离开，菲丽西想了想c区的位置，也不算是很远。又看看时间，是下午三点钟，不早不晚的时间，说不定现在能赶上学校下课什么的。

　　然而转念一想，c区的学校肯定不止一所，更别说是学校里小孩子也一把一把的，不过这都不是大问题，只是懒得去而已。

　　“打扰一下，您的红茶。”

　　服务生突然冷不丁出现在了身边，但菲丽西已经习惯了这个人如同鬼魅一般的行踪，也不惊讶，安然拿起铁勺将牛奶倒进红茶中搅匀并装作不经意的拿起茶杯，顺手就将压在杯底的纸条收进口袋里。呼出一口暖气，看着窗外的阴云，端起茶杯喝了一口。

　　服务生是“商人”，至少菲丽西是这么听说的，她也没兴趣追查这人的底细，但她知道他叫子桑，可能也不是什么真名。他可能是服务生，也可能是清洁工，总之他总会在能够在刚好的位置与他的顾客接触。

　　而他贩卖的是“消息”，通俗来说算是公用的有偿线人。而他得到的报酬自然也不仅仅是钱，或许是一个承诺，一件事，或者同样的情报——总之是，只要他认为能够等价交换的另一样东西。他用他所知的情报换取别的东西，而订价也全由他来确定。与他交易的所有人都面临着被他将消息卖出去的风险，但只要支付足以让他觉得足够的报酬，也能买到他所知的任何消息，当然，这个足够并没有上限，毕竟人的欲望是无法控制的，各方面的欲望当然都没有满足的时候。

　　就不知道他又会提出什么奇怪的要求了。菲丽西很快解决了最后一点茶，站起来将账单带到柜台结账后，在子桑的微笑下，捧着蛋糕盒子走回了车里。再一次看向手机，发现已经快四点了，想想觉得还是该去一趟。

　　

　　“所以为什么我也要去呢？”

　　一之濑坐在副驾驶上，沉痛的叹了口气。虽说她本来确实正在收拾店面，还想着该给菲丽西带什么样的花回去。但在发生了一把被菲丽西抓到了车上，坐在了旁边这种事之后，她怎么也高兴不起来。匆忙之下，她竟然还没忘记把花拿上。

　　“你是我们重要的证人，我们叫你过来有什么问题吗？”

　　得到的是菲丽西带着笑意的一句话。她空出握着方向盘的一只手将车载音响调大，是爱尔兰风情的曲子。一之濑稍稍偏过头往驾驶位那边看了看，总觉得这歌有点熟悉，一之濑又向菲丽西那边看去，她正用手指在方向盘上打着节拍，跟着节奏哼着小调。明明外面车水马龙一副特别繁忙的样子，但菲丽西完全没受到影响，自顾自的享受着音乐。慢慢的，一之濑也跟着音乐放松了下来。

　　“警官小姐总是很悠闲的样子，完全看不出是生活在城市里的人呢。”

　　大概是太过放松了，她甚至随意的问出了平时并不会关心的家常问题。

　　“我小时候家住在城郊，其实本来都不太习惯城市这种那么快节奏的生活。”

　　一之濑感到有点惊讶，她看向了菲丽西，看到她在提到这件事情，表情冷淡到一之濑都觉得自己大概是说错了什么。本想接着问那你之前是住在哪里之类的，也没有再接着说这个话题。

　　她觉得菲丽西真是难伺候，要么就是一脸冷淡要么就是冷笑着嘲讽她逼她参加各种调查，虽说大部分时间她们俩的交集都还算平淡，菲丽西当然也说不上是什么坏人，但忽远忽近的距离感还是让一之濑有点难受。

　　不过她还是聪明的赶紧聊聊别的，比如菲丽西刚才给她的那块蛋糕。

　　“这个，我可以吃吗？”

　　“本来就是买给你的。”

　　菲丽西点点头，一之濑就拆开了包装盒，里面的蛋糕显然是出手于十分讲究的甜点师，而且在用叉子尝了一口时，立刻就感到了一种，吃甜点特有的十分幸福的感觉。甜味恰到好处，奶油也甜而不腻，太过符合她的口味。

　　“这个……！是在哪里买的？”

　　只吃一口就根本忍不住接着将小小的蛋糕迅速的吃光。但一之濑还是克制住了，趁自己没吃完，她用蛋糕盒子里的另一个勺子舀了一勺递到到菲丽西嘴边。菲丽西有点惊讶的样子，转过头面对着一之濑看着她的双眼，楞了一下才迅速的咬住勺子。

　　“下次带你去看看吧。”

　　边咀嚼着嘴里的蛋糕，边含糊不清的这样说着，菲丽西已经将车停了下来。注意到菲丽西嘴角沾到奶油后，一之濑很自然的抬手帮她抹掉，同时往车窗外面看时才发现，她们应该是在学校附近。刚才菲丽西跟她解释了事情的原因，她也知道警方是想调查凶手作为学生的可能性。但其实一之濑真的不觉得凶手会是学生。

　　停好车后，菲丽西先一步下了车，现在临近是放学的时间了，一之濑也从车里走出来，她没有曾经的记忆，自然不知道什么同学之类的。看到学校外面偶尔有些开着车的成年人，或许有来接孩子的父母吧。一之濑有一瞬间的难过，但很快的她就被其他东西吸引住了，她都对自己的平静感到有点不可思议。

　　“一之濑，你觉得高中生有独立作案的能力吗？”

　　菲丽西走到了她的身边，而一之濑注意到菲丽西脸有点红，很自然的用手探了探她的额头，确认温度的时候，思考了一会顺口接下菲丽西的话。

　　“高中生的话应该还是有可能的。菲丽西感冒了嘛？”

　　“应该没有……那初中生呢？”

　　“有可能吧，但如果只是一个人的话，力量和胆量都不太可能的感觉。”

　　“……小学生呢？”

　　一之濑没有说话，但看着她的表情，菲丽西知道对方的答案肯定是否定的。此时两人在的是c区最大的高中，仅仅是人的数量最多而已，而菲丽西并没有关上车门，而是在四处打量了一圈后，走回一之濑身边，突然向她露出了一个明显是计划好的，像是一之濑躺在病床上时看到的笑容，而通常菲丽西这样笑的时候，一定不是什么好事。

　　“呃……又怎么了啊，我知道啦要我做什么吗？”

　　菲丽西凑得很近，就是这样忽远忽近的距离感让一之濑经常手足无措，随着警官的凑近，她感到脸有点热，别过视线不敢看她。这个距离她能看见菲丽西精致的脸，同为女生，一之濑都觉得菲丽西对自己漂亮脸蛋的保养精致的她都感到惭愧的觉得自己宛如直男。而这样认真保养，再加上白种人似乎自带的种族天赋的结果——金色的头发与那双映着自己的蓝眼睛——就是此时近距离的观察，她都感到自己有种怦然心动的感觉。

　　“等下你进学校帮我看看吧。”

　　这么说着的时候，一之濑突然感觉菲丽西的手放到了她的腰上，突然大脑空白，但竟然也没想着叫臭流氓或者非礼什么的，因为菲丽西很快的就离开了，手上还拿着她的手机，对她好像炫耀一样的笑嘻嘻，神情是说不出的得意。一之濑才意识到原来菲丽西其实是趁机把她的手机拿了出来，简直不明白为什么做警察的能做这种事情。而且菲丽西率先回到了车上，从后座上拿出了电脑打开，似乎在车里鼓捣了点什么，降下车窗把手机从窗口递给一之濑。正好她听到从学校里传来的铃声，菲丽西又把一个蓝牙耳机和一副眼镜给一之濑递过去，指指耳朵说了句保持联系后，没着急摇上车窗，而是等着一之濑带上眼镜后，才突然笑眯眯的说了一句很适合你，这让一之濑也跟着笑了，回了一句谢谢。

　　一之濑站在外面，看着车窗慢慢关上。从车窗外面是几乎完全看不见里面的样子，菲丽西是很注意隐私的一个人吧。家里的窗帘很厚，拉起来完全看不见阳光，楼层也很高，显然是不喜欢被人看着的样子。一之濑带上了耳机，把手机放进自己口袋里面。而耳机里传出菲丽西的声音，那是让人觉得很舒服又温柔的声音。

　　“好了一之濑小姐，你可以装作一个来接自己弟弟的好姐姐了。”

　　是是。一之濑这样应着，走进了学校里面。四处都是她不熟悉的高中生的校园景象，校门打开，已经有好几个学生往外走来，他们多半说着一些闲聊用的话题，听起来没什么营养，一之濑听到了晚饭啊，去哪里玩啊之类的消息

　　偶尔她还会被学生搭讪之类的。这并不太奇怪，她注意到她在高中生里好像也并不是很特别，反而除了没有穿校服外很自然的混了进来。而菲丽西通过耳机指引着她导出走着，偶尔在有听到杀人鬼之类的消息时会走过去看看，一之濑也不太明白她是怎么凭声音之类的判断对方是否和案件有关系。

　　没走多久，菲丽西就让她出来了，好像并没有发现什么的样子，一之濑回到了车上，把眼睛和耳机交给菲丽西，还是不知道这个人到底是怎么判断出搜查结束的。

　　“所以，结束了？”

　　“嗯，记得附近还有个初中？”

　　△第三节（下）

　　“所以说这到底有什么意义啦警官小姐……”一之濑有些紧张地说着，一只手攥紧胸口的衣服，一面还要故作镇定地行走在打打闹闹的学生中间，虽然暂时还没人格外注意到她，但她已然察觉到自己与其他人的格格不入。怎么回事……我也从学校里出来没几年吧？这种（我没有的）学生时代特有的青春活力……但是一想到杀人鬼有可能是在他们中间，一之濑就不由得有点心惊胆战。

　　“嗯……所以说你只要照办就好……我会保证你的人身安全的。”菲丽西明显有些心不在焉地说道。因为此时她正在用随身携带的笔记本快速敲击着键盘。

　　一之濑察觉到她的状况，于是不再说话，转而悄悄观察周边学生的状况，沉闷也好快乐也好，疲惫也好活力也好，他们的世界只需要围绕着身处的这个学校转，根本不需要担心其他问题。这样的少年少女，真的有可能和传闻中的杀人鬼挂钩吗……

　　“唔……为什么什么发现都没有？还是说……我一个人的力量还不足够呢……”菲丽西有些苦恼地浏览着页面，稍作思考后，她用工作的手机拨通了另一个电话，“喂，是HCI吗？有件事想请你帮忙。”因为没有时间她只得开门见山地说出自己的请求，过不出其对面传出咕咕噜噜好像是抱怨的声音，菲丽西只得加快语速，尽力说服他，“虽然很抱歉给您添麻烦了，但是这是很必要的事情，希望您可以帮助我。”如她所料，那个同事并没有继续说话，而是在连接她那里的网络之后迅速挂掉了电话。

　　菲丽西松了口气，有个帮手的话说不定可以找出破绽，于是她加紧了对周围网络的侵入。这个人也是【特殊杀人搜查专案组】中的同事之一，大家都叫他HCI，至于真名，菲丽西是不知道，和她关系生疏的其他组员自然也不会告诉她。是个不喜欢和别人交流的深度宅，不过作为技术人员是合格的，这一点让菲丽西非常放心。

　　那个被称为“木匠”的杀人鬼，是个手持锯子，身上穿着宽大雨衣的人，因此身材难以评估，年龄性别也无法做出判断。唯一可以肯定的是，会使用锯子这种凶残的武器的人，一定是个残忍至极的人，而且力气也一定不会小，菲丽西小姐为什么会盯上学校这里呢？一之濑百无聊赖地想着。

　　中学的学校其实挺小的，没过多久一之濑就已经把四处都逛了个遍，但菲丽西还是没有叫她停下的意思，于是一之濑顺着人流走向校门外的商业街上。这里因为和几个学校临近，旁边开多家的文具店、奶茶店、甜品店之类的放学后都挤满了附近的学生，各个不同的校服混在一起，有些难以分别。

　　这些学生又格外吵闹，而且他们又大多数成群结伴，简直是无数个噪音源组合在一起，所有人都大声嚷嚷着今天的趣事、新一集的电视剧之类的学生之间常见的话题。一之濑行走在人群中，四面八方的声音都灌进她的耳朵，又在还没来得及一一识辨就又像泡沫般迅速消失了。一之濑盲目地走着，猛然发现她已经走到尽头了，到了这个路段已经看不见多少学生了，大部分都在之前的岔口散去了，然而纷纷扰扰的噪音仍然在她的耳边环绕不曾散去。夹在在这些嘈杂的声音和信息中一之濑的耳朵突然自动捕捉到一个关键词“上午”，她随即敏感地朝着那个方向看去，只看见转角处因为奔跑飘扬起来的红色和蓝色运动校服的衣角。她呆了呆，不知道该不该追上去。“上午”这个名词的运用范围也太广了，根本不能确定是否是那个作家……正在她思维停滞的时候，耳机里突然传出了熄灭已久的菲丽西的声音：“唔，一之濑小姐？是已经走完了吗？”她定了定神，立马回复道：“是的。”

　　电话那头的菲丽西十分懊恼地看着面前的屏幕，同时HCI那边也给她发来消息表示“什么都没发现”，她叹了口气，说道：“那么，请你回来吧。”

　　她托住下巴开始思考，之前子桑暧昧的话语中明显提到了“C区的学生”这个线索，然而为什么他们会一点收获都没有？是她误解了这句话的意思，重点应该放在其他的词句上？或者是这个线索包含着其他含义，而并非是直接指向？

　　“果然靠不住啊，那个混蛋奸商。”她喃喃自语道。

　　

　　等到一之濑回到车内的时候，菲丽西已经把一切都收拾妥当了，于是在一之濑眼前的就是她盘着腿胳膊压在方向盘上的画面。在之前的通话中一之濑就略微感觉到这次的试探并不是那么顺利，于是聪明的没有做声，安静地在副驾坐下系好安全带。

　　两个人本来一路无言，快到警署的时候菲丽西突然开口，差点让一之濑一惊：“对了，一之濑小姐，这次的调查因为是我个人私下里进行的，所以还是请你对警署里的其他人保密。”

　　……？一之濑有些摸不清头脑，又不明白其中的关窍，就连询问也不知道该用哪种问法，只不过这样真的没问题吗……

　　正当她还在犹豫的时候，车子刚好在停车位上熄火，菲丽西拔下车钥匙的时候抬起头向她笑了一下，那笑容十分恳切，她本就是白种人，现在的脸色却莫名的苍白，似乎有些疲倦。一之濑被这突如其来的一笑莫名怔住了，恍恍惚惚就点了头。菲丽西的嘴角又提了提，似乎是有些高兴，连之前那一点疲惫都一扫而空了，这下又搞得一之濑一下心跳加速，竟然就没意识到有什么不对，沉浸在这个笑容中跟着她进了警署。

　　

　　然而警署的气氛却一下子把刚才那点暧昧冲散了。即使是刚进去的两个人也察觉到有些不对劲。一向好脾气的延一反常态地直挺挺站着瞪着眼睛，脸都憋红了神情中还透着一股倔劲，而站在她对面的是一个虎背熊腰的汉子，光从身材和面部特征就可以判定为是战斗种族，因此气场也格外骇人，可延偏偏还一副死扛到底的样子，因此气氛就格外紧张。

　　一之濑有些惊慌地站在菲丽西后面，虽然还不是很熟但她在之前的探访中就对这位延警官有好感，但又因为无法插入话题而十分纠结。眼前的情况犹如双方对峙，敌不动我不动，谁动谁先输。

　　这时候她的眼光扫向角落，发现不远处还缩着一个人，这个人居然戴着面具和兜帽，连一寸皮肤都没露，但即便如此也明显可以看出他的极度不耐烦以及想逃脱这里的意愿。

　　菲丽西走向这个人悄声问他发生了什么，这人懒洋洋地看了她一眼，过了会才掏出手机给她发了条消息：之前我调查那个网络作家的读者的时候注意到一个狂热粉丝。

　　那个用户的ip地址是安槿家的。

 

　　△第四节（上）

　　“虽说我不太想怀疑你，但我们该做什么，会怎么做，你很清楚吧，警官。”

　　菲丽西看着延与另外一个警官对峙着，同时还听到了这样的对话。不否认她有点惊讶，除了这个警官在日常很普通之外，她有点不敢相信她买的消息真的一点用没有。所以她依然站在HCI身边，享受着这个家伙又讨厌自己又不能做什么的快感。同时观察这个人磨磨蹭蹭的敲键盘，仿佛外界跟自己无关一般，还真的算是好好的在分析她发过来的数据。

　　“大概要两天吧，警部的系统比较糟糕，不过估计我不说你也知道。”

　　HCI带着变声器，机械的声音从他的口罩里发出来。

　　“毕竟我就是因此派来的。”

　　菲丽西装作没有注意HCI的挑衅，面上挂着还是礼貌的笑容，然后转头注意到正打算偷偷溜走的一之濑，她赶紧看了看时间，已经是下午六点钟。不打算跟这帮社畜一起加班，因此她打算离开了。正巧延也回到了自己的卡座上，看起来就特别疲惫的样子。菲丽西一半是出于对这个唯一跟她关系比较好的同事的好意，另一半也确实想了解情况。在离开前她走到了延桌子边上，看她头痛的揉着太阳穴。

　　“有什么需要帮忙吗？”

　　菲丽西装作随意问问一般的敲敲延的桌子，只见延把桌上的可乐拿过来猛灌了一口，重重地砸在桌上，她的眼睛在头发下面偷偷的往菲丽西身后瞄。

　　然后她像是不经意的，把一张纸条递给了菲丽西，后者一挑眉，没说话但表现出疑惑的样子，“为什么要相信我”，她像是这么问了。延压低了声音，很困扰的摸摸自己额前的刘海。

　　“我没有办法，我不能联系别人。”

　　“你家里有什么东西，或者，你想放跑一个嫌疑人？”

　　“我不在乎，”

　　那双压在黑发下的眼睛突然如野狼一般向菲丽西扫去，连菲丽西都感到有些心悸。她有点意外，毕竟在此之前一直以为延就是个普通打份工的小警察。但或许也有点不同，她应该是更加有正义感一些的人。菲丽西伸手拿起那张纸条，揣进兜里。

　　“这可不是一个好警官会做的事情。”

　　菲丽西低声留下这句话之后，就急匆匆的跑到一之濑的身边，途中她还经过了那个跟延对峙，高高大大的警官。可惜hci在这里，否则她肯定得做点什么，但菲丽西还是拉着一之濑离开了。

　　留下延坐在自己的办公卡座上，低着头，她还得接受之后的调查所以没办法回家。她抬起头最后看着两个从办公室离开的背影，很快又低下头。

　　“你也不在乎的，菲丽西。”

　　回到车上后，菲丽西将延给她的纸条展开，那上面是四位数的密码。一之濑没有凑过来而是乖乖坐在副驾驶玩手机，各方面来说，她不想参和警局复杂的事情里。但菲丽西却仿佛看破了她的想法一般总是一定要把她卷进来。

　　幸好这次菲丽西看了一眼纸条后，很快揉进口袋里，按了一会手机设置好导航，脚踩油门就往延的家里开过去。而一之濑也很快察觉到这不是往家的路，而是刚才来警局的路，突然觉得有点不对劲。

　　“警官小姐，是还要继续刚才的调查吗？”

　　虽然一之濑转头向菲丽西看去时，对方明显不像调查时一样，反而是有点愉快的样子让一之濑立刻知道她肯定不是做什么正经事。

　　“hci是有点能耐，找到了刚才c区的有一个上午老师狂热粉丝的ip。”

　　“我知道，……是延警官家吧，但是我们要先去调查？不是明天吗？”

　　“延警官好像有她自己的想法，我去帮她一把。”

　　“呃……”

　　一之濑用怀疑的眼神打量了一下菲丽西，又示意性的看了她好久，只见菲丽西转过脸来，用在医院第一次见到她时露出的如天使般的笑容面对着她。一之濑立刻有了不好的感觉。

　　“菲丽西警官，应该，不是我想的那样吧？……”

　　面对一之濑的再三确认，菲丽西什么也没说，反而是一脚油门下去，把车开的更快了。

　　“你真的是警官吗！？我不要当共犯！！快点放我下去啦？！”

　　

　　她们在一栋低矮的住宅面前停了下来。一之濑觉得头重脚轻的，除了菲丽西车开的速度之外，还有她即将面对的事情。她都没办法继续心安理得的喊菲丽西叫警官小姐，搞不好她们接下来面对的就是杀人鬼的家，而菲丽西正想着把他放走。

　　但是换句话说，延警官真的是杀人鬼吗？一之濑转而看向面前的建筑。这明显是单家独户的小别墅，虽然看起来最多只有两层，但如果是一个人住未免也太大了点，是跟家里人一起住的吗？

　　一之濑正想打开车门，菲丽西却不知从哪里摸出了笔记本电脑先一步打开来，一之濑只好又回到座位上。她有点好奇，但又不敢贸然打探警局的事情，在这尴尬的境地，她只好开始玩手机。

　　此时菲丽西屏幕上是几个人的户口档案，跟警局合作之后很轻松就可以拿到。安槿延，职业是警察，家里父母在初中毕业后就离世所以家里房子才那么大，现在是一个人住这样的房子吗？一之濑看不到资料，只能往周边看了看，不得不感叹一下不愧是别墅区，虽然有年代感但很有豪宅的感觉。想不到延警官是个这么有钱的人。

　　“好了，我们走吧。”

　　总的来说基本确定家里不会有人，菲丽西就放下了电脑，拿着手机和放在车门边的伞。一之濑感到有点奇怪，外面没有下雨也没有阳光，已经天黑了。

　　她们两个走到了院子门口，这一次菲丽西没有按门铃，而是在密码锁上按了几个键，门就打开了。菲丽西走在前面而一之濑跟在后面，一之濑感觉肚子都紧张痛了，也不知道菲丽西怎么那么淡定。在按开了钥匙盒的密码拿出了钥匙后，菲丽西将大门锁打开。

　　房间里面是长长的走廊，和传统家居不太一样，进门的玄关正对着长走廊，看起来是有点日式的装修风格。屋里没有开灯，可是可以看得出来，虽然与上午家一样黑灯瞎火的，但很干净的样子。菲丽西回想起延的桌子，虽然东西很多有点很乱，但并不是很脏，显然是有经常打扫的。

　　菲丽西伸手拉住了跟在后面的一之濑，两个人在一楼走了一圈，简单的客厅与厨房都很有和风的感觉，一楼简单的书房，桌上有放着几本书，可都不是上午的，而是其他的轻小说之类的，没想到延警官浓眉大眼的还是个死宅。

　　虽然东西不多，但菲丽西注意到了，无论是餐具还是坐垫，明显都是复数，虽然说是用来替换的也不奇怪，但显然是家里还有别人更合理。菲丽西眯起眼睛在昏暗的家里走着，感到有点奇怪，延明明应该没有家人了才对，难道是同居人？所以那个人有可能是杀人鬼？

　　菲丽西打开各种橱柜，如果是木匠，所使用的锯子之类的没有，同时也并没有什么作案的证据之类的。延的档案和家里的一切都太清白了，但既然是这样，为什么还要让自己过来？

　　所以现在只能寄希望在那个或许会有的，延的同居人身上。带着这样的想法，菲丽西带着一之濑走上了二楼。二楼显然是房间，菲丽西先走进了最近楼梯口的房间，那个房间已经空下来了，明显的大床可以看出这是主卧室。这里不会有人住，毕竟延的父母已经去世了。菲丽西搜了一下这里的柜子，也没有特别可疑的东西，就是些放不下的棉被枕头之类的。

　　两人走了出来，二三个房间都关着门，其中一个肯定是延的房间，至于第三个，菲丽西在走近的时候，就已经听到了里面的声音，有键盘的敲动声，这里有人。菲丽西赶紧对一之濑做了个噤声的手势，让她跟在自己后面，先是礼貌的敲敲门，里面的键盘声停了下来，随后她听到了脚步声向着门的这边走来。一之濑又感到了胃疼。

　　随着房间门被打开，菲丽西先听到了一个女孩子的声音。

　　“延今天回来的好早……”

　　那女孩愣住了，她看到了菲丽西和一之濑，而她们同时也看到了她——那是个几乎纯白的女孩子，穿着非常简单的大号衬衫，几乎只到菲丽西下巴这里的身高——大概和延差不多吧，仿佛如果碰到一点点灰就会弄脏的样子。

　　……怎么看都不像是杀人鬼该有的样子。

　　“……”

　　面对两个完全陌生的人，那里面的女孩只是冷漠的拿起手机已经拨好了110，缩在门后递给菲丽西看，随时准备打出去的样子。她并没有在害怕，反而很冷静的感觉，但明显表现的不愿意跟别人交流。菲丽西头疼了，延怎么总跟这样的人交朋友。

　　“很抱歉，我就是警察。因为您涉嫌杀人鬼的案件，我们现在要对您的住所进行搜查，请您配合。”

　　那女孩沉默了一下，在黑暗中那双眼睛看了看菲丽西，又看了看一之濑。慢慢的才张嘴，用轻飘飘仿佛听不到的声音说。

　　“你们并不是警察，我不喜欢别人进房间，请回吧。”

　　不配合的样子确实相当可疑，此时菲丽西也不知道该怎么跟这个女孩子说话，她转头向一之濑求助。后者也为难的瘪嘴，她更不擅长交流。那个女孩已经重新关上门，回到了房间里，完全不把她们当回事。

　　“那个，跟她说一下是延让我们来的吧。”

　　菲丽西点点头，又重新敲敲门，提高了声音对里面的女孩子说。

　　“我说谎啦——是延让我们来的，安槿延哦，是你的朋友吧？”

　　里面没有动静，过了一会，房门重新打开，女孩子终于出来了，脸上的表情有点不高兴了。那张如同人偶般没有表情的脸上，终于露出了特别的神情。

　　“延为什么不回来。”

　　菲丽西不顾那女孩躲躲闪闪的眼神，直直的盯着女孩的双眼，她看人第一眼喜欢看别人的眼睛，因此她注意到女孩的眼睛是仿佛水晶般透明的蓝色。从长相上，可以确定她肯定不是延的家人。

　　“她好像很担心，所以让我帮她看看你，我就单刀直入的问了，你是杀人鬼【carpenter】，对吧？”

　　女孩呆了一下，重新打量了一下菲丽西和一之濑，终于摘下头上的耳机，像是终于打算认真对付面前的人了一样，深吸了一口气，提拉着拖鞋从房间里走了出来。

　　“有什么问题的话直接问好了，如果我直接说我不是，你们不会相信吧。”

　　在移步到客厅后，一之濑可以感觉到，坐在桌子对面的是一个不太喜欢交流的女孩子，名副其实的“不喜欢”交流。她觉得空气中飘散的已经不是尴尬的氛围了，而是无言。她偷偷往菲丽西那边瞥，只见她也才刚坐下。

　　然而正在这样互相沉默的时候，一之濑突然听到了，某个人的肚子很适时的叫了起来。那个女孩依然面无表情的，反倒是菲丽西噗嗤一下笑了起来。一之濑赶紧说了一句。

　　“应该，很快就会结束，那个、该怎么称呼您……？”

　　“以汐。”

　　以汐报上名字后，也不管对面两个人是怎么想的，直接走进了厨房里，从储物柜里拿出了一盒泡面，好像真的打算在调查期间无所顾忌的吃饭。看到这里，菲丽西和一之濑对视了一眼，一之濑赶紧跑到厨房里把以汐拉了回来。

　　“那个，我们真的很快就会结束，之后再吃可以吗？”

　　在一之濑半推半就着把以汐重新拉回座位上后，菲丽西才终于开始能提问。

　　“呃……在x日晚上，有出过门吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“……证据？”

　　“如果我出门，延会听到吧。”

　　“还有第三个人吗？”

　　以汐沉默了，她摇摇头。

　　“见到我的只有延而已。”

　　无论是态度，还是答案，以汐各方面都是冷淡又不太配合的样子，如果是这样的态度，即便说的每一句都是真话，在不是延这样好说话的人听来，在调查时应该很不利吧。最重要的是，以汐从头到尾没有为自己辩解的意思，她只是就事论事，不透露任何多一点信息，打心底里不想多说一个字。

　　菲丽西有点明白延让她过来的意思了，但即便如此，她还是要先调查清楚，于是她继续运用带点压力的询问方式，但换了一个角度接着往下问。

　　“很没有说服力呢，以汐小姐。要我怎么相信您呢？”

　　“去查附近的监控什么的，很简单吧。”

　　“万一你用了什么办法避开了摄像头，凶器就藏在你的房间里呢？”

　　“……如果菲丽西小姐是警察，我会答应您搜查房间的要求，但您不是警察。”

　　菲丽西按着桌子，摸摸下巴。

　　“所以，您的房间并没有凶器，您没有其他要说的吗。”

　　以汐摇摇头，很不关心菲丽西的所有问题，而菲丽西也感觉到了，这个人只是像是电脑一般，接受信息，导出最简单的答案而已。

　　菲丽西又问了几个类似的问题，同样的仅仅只是最为普通的回答，并不严密，也很难让人信服，但又没有一句假话。无论是压力还是诱导，以汐都只有冷淡的回答，说到最后，菲丽西自己都没有办法说服自己。

　　“唉，这样吧，您觉得，让我怎么相信您不是杀人鬼呢？”

　　以汐仔细的看着菲丽西，盯了好一会。而后者也没有示弱，与以汐对视了几秒，最后还是以汐先挪开了视线。

　　“我没有兴趣，而且，延会很困扰吧。”

　　两人疲惫的回到了车上，看一看时间，已经八点多了，菲丽西饿的要命，一之濑还稍微好一点。但是相同的是，两人都为以汐感到疲惫。那可真是个太过幸福的孩子。又随心所欲，又任性，仿佛无论什么东西都唾手可得，无论什么事都能轻松做好一样。

　　所以才对什么都提不起劲，仿佛机器般一是一二是二。延才会那么头疼的让菲丽西先过来看看吧。

　　最后菲丽西只能绕着弯子的教以汐该怎么说，怎么配合一些，并且希望着能有点效果。

　　也不知道延是怎么摊上这么个朋友的，这么想着，一之濑在走之前特意的问了一下，而以汐眼睛也不眨的回答出了家人两个字。

　　“家人吗……”

　　菲丽西一边开车，一边念叨着这个词。抬手又开启了音响，里面传出了她熟悉的歌。她转而看看一之濑，却正好看到她从后座上把从花店带回来的花拿了过来正认真的观察着。花瓣稍微有些发黄，整株花也有些萎蔫，看着这样的花，一之濑也有些不满意了，她本来挑的好好的却最后成了这样。

　　“也不知道警官小姐喜欢什么花，就挑了满天星送给警官小姐。我希望，警官小姐能幸福。”

　　虽然心里当然不可能没有抱怨，但在送花的时候，她又想不起来菲丽西一大堆的缺点。一之濑看到了菲丽西露出了淡淡的笑容，她不太懂菲丽西的意思。

　　“那么，晚饭我要吃咖喱鸡。”

　　△第四节（下）

　　“这是今天的任务。”HCI把资料发给菲丽西的时候，依然是一副毫无干劲的语气，“顺带一提，因为你今天又来迟了，所以其他人已经走了。”

　　“这是什么？”菲丽西翻阅着的时候顺口问道。

　　“之前整理对比出来可疑读者，你要去查的是这两位。”HCI说着的时候，菲丽西已经看完了，她的目光集中在“初中生”这三个字上面，不由得“噢”了一声。

　　“我大概能猜出来了，这两个人会被列为怀疑对象，是因为突兀的年龄吧。”菲丽西把纸张卷成桶，满面笑容地轻轻敲打着手掌。

　　根据之前她看的那么一点段落的风格来判断，上午的读者群年龄范围大概在二十岁左右，就算是把年龄往下拉一点，最多也只能是十七八岁。像这样十四岁的初中生，就算是中二病，也顶多去选择读那些更加吸引眼球的血腥和装逼作品，而不是这样有些沉闷乏味的黑暗文学。相比光从年龄上来看，这两个人的信息就非常显眼了吧。再联系上之前自己的情报，菲丽西终于觉得自己付出的费用有了回报，因此心情也就格外的好。

　　“总之，请你快点去执行任务吧。”HCI一点也不想跟这个人作太多交流，不耐烦地催促，口罩下变声器的效果潮湿暗哑，他缩在电脑前继续捣鼓数据，连多余的目光都吝于施与。

　　菲丽西倒是半点都不介意他的态度，她环顾一下只剩下他们两人的办公室，稍微收敛了下刚才愉悦的语气：“延那里是副组长去了吗？”

　　“嗯，副组长提着延一起去了，延走之前还试图抗争了一下，但是嘛，没什么效果。”HCI一边敲键盘一边闷声说。

　　菲丽西不由得在心里叹气，实际上她一点也不能理解延遮遮掩掩的态度，不说延自身并没有疑点，她家里的那个女孩也是肉眼可以判断的无害，只要配合着稍稍调查一下，就可以洗清嫌疑，这样反而不是更引人注目了吗？反正该帮的菲丽西已经都帮了，算是还了延之前的人情债吧。

　　HCI瞟了一眼还没有走的菲丽西，突然说道：“其实我把这两个人安排给你是因为……之前你请我帮你调查的那个初中是吧？和这两个人有关系吗？”刚说完，他好像就开始后悔为什么自己反而先挑起话题，赶紧掐断这个苗头，用赶苍蝇般挥手的动作说道，“总之，请你赶紧去履行自己的职责吧。”

　　“这个就是我自己的渠道了。”菲丽西一边敷衍着，心想说不定还真有。那个女孩可不是那个初中的学生嘛。

　　

　　菲丽西回到自己车里的时候一之濑正在副驾上等她，看见菲丽西手上的一打纸就知道她们又要去哪里调查了，她不禁小声说：“所以为什么又要把我带上啊……”

　　菲丽西看起来倒是心情不错，她一边发动车子一边又搬出她那套鬼扯的理论：“这当然是为了保护你的人身安全啊一之濑小姐，有我免费做你的贴身保镖，难道你不应该感激涕零吗？”

　　如果不是一之濑脾气好的话大概会一个白眼翻过去了，所谓的贴身保护难道就是拉着一个伤还未愈的病患跑来跑去吗？

　　菲丽西开着车出了警局门口，驶向大路，继续说：“而且，我还指望你能把杀人鬼指认出来呢，一之濑小姐。”

　　“你就这么确定那个carpenter就是追杀我的人吗……”一之濑小声说，“而且我真的没什么信心去指认啊……”

　　菲丽西打开车载音乐，悠扬轻快的苏格兰小调就从播放器中传了出来，然后她就在这个气氛中开始谈起杀人鬼：“我们确实不能确定追杀你的是哪一个杀人鬼，因为最能分辨出的杀人手法，没有在你身上体现出来嘛。”菲丽西说着，看了一之濑一眼，后者顿时想起carpenter那将人大卸八块的锯子，立刻从四肢连接身体的关节处感受到一股恶寒，于是菲丽西微笑着说，“所以嘛，一之濑小姐，跟在我身边绝对是一个正确的选择。”

　　一之濑：“……”

　　菲丽西接着说道：“虽然不知道和你有过接触的是哪一个杀人鬼，不过对警方来说，能够得到一个杀人鬼的情报都是非常重要的。因为警方一直有一个没有具体证据的猜测，就是所有的杀人鬼可能是有所联系的。”一之濑心里一惊，勉强按捺住惊惧接着听她说下去，“就随便举一个例子吧，有个绰号叫artist(艺术家)的杀人鬼……嗯……其实严格意义上来说他不算是杀人鬼，不过性质也差不多所以就归为一类了，他比较特殊，因为他目前还没有犯过案，但他有一个癖好，就是将其他的杀人现场布置成舞台剧般的效果。”

　　可能是为了照顾一之濑的心情，所以菲丽西并没有细说，但一之濑第一次详细地听到窥探自己性命的是怎样一群人，即便是这样粗略地解说她则下意识地模拟那荒谬又怪诞的场景，不禁毛骨悚然，在害怕的同时也不由得凝神倾听。

　　“可以在杀人鬼犯案之后迅速赶到现场，费那么大力气和时间布置完之后，又在警察赶来之前全身而退，如果说仅凭运气和收集情报，必然是不可能的。除非是，他和杀人鬼有接触。说不定，在杀人鬼表演的时候，他就在旁边围观呢。”

　　一之濑倒吸一口冷气，她十分赞同把artist和杀人鬼归为一类的做法。如同观赏戏剧般看着杀人现场的人，本质上也和那群杀人鬼也没多大区别了。

　　“说到其他佐证的话……嗯。”菲丽西一边说着一边用中指敲打着方向盘，“每个杀人鬼的作案频率固定或是不固定，地点范围如何，从来没有撞上过，或者说，是完美地避开了。当然，这也有可能只是巧合，毕竟这个城市这么大，所以也不过是猜测罢了。”

　　一之濑觉得在这种音乐背景下谈这样可怕的事有种说不出的古怪。看样子菲丽西已经说完了，她陷入了沉思的状态。一之濑试图缓解一下气氛，她用很勉强的轻松语气问：“菲丽西小姐，请问这首歌是什么名字？”

　　“Galway Girl，怎么了？”菲丽西立即回复了。

　　“哦哦，没什么……就是觉得莫名熟悉，可能我失忆之前很喜欢听吧。”一之濑摸了摸下巴。

　　不知道为什么菲丽西听完之后很久没有说话，车子很平稳地行驶在马路上，然后拐进一个很平常的小区。菲丽西把车停在停车位上后熄了火，一之濑知道她们的目的地到了，于是很自觉地解开安全带，正当她准备推开车门下车的时候，她的左手突然被按住了，疑惑地回过头的时候正对上菲丽西那几乎就要贴上来的脸，吓得心脏都快停止跳动了：“菲菲菲菲丽西小姐？”

　　菲丽西看了一会才把按着的手拿来，好像完全无视了一之濑面孔填满了几乎要爆炸的红晕，若无其事地笑着说：“我刚才给你说的那些吓到你了吧？真是抱歉。不过我已经说过了吧，只要我在这里，就不会让一之濑小姐受到伤害的。”

　　一之濑仍然呆若木鸡地看着她，好像连逃跑都忘记了，直到菲丽西轻松地一笑，推开车门走了出去，她才刚刚反应过来连忙跟了上去，由于心慌意乱在下车的时候还差点绊了下去。

　　

　　由于今天是周末，所以她们就直接找上门了。当她们敲开门说明来意的时候，开门的看上去十分普通的中年妇女一脸惊恐，恐怕对于这样谨小慎微的小市民来说，这样和刑警直接面对面对话恐怕还是第一次，菲丽西不得不在见到嫌疑人之前先把这位家长好好安抚一顿，再三说明他们这次来只是调查而已，并不是怀疑他们的女儿。

　　而她们的怀疑对象已经闻声出来看看情况了。如同资料上的照片一样，是个非常可爱的小女孩。她个头不高，不过也算初中女生的正常水平，四肢修长，看上去就是非常活泼好动的类型。她扎着高高的短马尾，脸颊圆圆的，眼睛是非常清澈的琥珀色，好奇地打量着站在门口的两个人。

　　“你是……苍吗？”虽然是疑问句的形式，但菲丽西已经完全确认了。这个小姑娘不明所以地看了看她的母亲，又看了看两个陌生人。“抱歉可能占用你一点时间，我有些问题想单独问你，可以吗？”

　　“可以呀。”苍脆生生地说，看上去一点也不怕生。于是中年妇女再怎么不乐意也不得不离开，让她们单独待在客厅里。

　　菲丽西先是公式化地问了下carpenter作案的时候苍的不在场证明，苍很快就回忆起并且回答了。因为她是个作息规律的学生，晚上基本上待在家里，这一点她的父母也完全可以作证。本人因为头脑聪明，再加上父母比较宽松，所以也没有上补习班什么的，出去玩也总是跟着小伙伴一起。总而言之，是个完全没有疑点的人。

　　而一之濑看到这个小女孩的时候简直要喜极而泣了。之前接连遇到两个死宅不禁让她有点怀疑自己周边的人的构成了，如今终于遇到一个正常人，让她放下心来。果然那种几年都不出门的死宅才是人间罕见的嘛。

　　苍的双手插在卫衣的口袋里，双腿伸直，她的脚上套着可爱的兔子拖鞋，随着脚掌的广东兔子的两双长耳朵也像荧光棒那样挥动着，似乎是个精力过于旺盛而注意力有些分散的孩子。

　　“你很喜欢上午老师的书吗？”菲丽西开始试着跟她聊天，苍也一直表现得非常配合。她闻言低下头看了看自己的鞋子，有些为难地说：“嗯……还好吧。”

　　果然是这样，这个年纪的孩子想要看懂那种类型的书还是有些困难的。菲丽西诱导般地说：“那你为什么没本都买了呢？我还以为你也是她的死忠粉呢。怎么，这位作家现在在你们之间很流行吗？”

　　苍眨了眨眼睛，脚停止了摆动，她看了看菲丽西伸向前的面孔，那是一个隐隐约约逼迫的架势，她又低下头，这让菲丽西不太能看清她的表情，没过多久她又抬了起来，用手抓了抓后脑，好像有点不太好意思地说：“我以前……看了她的那篇《遗弃的月光》，感觉非常喜欢，所以就追着一直看下去了。”

　　“你看得懂吗？”菲丽西也收敛了下压迫感，换了一种开玩笑一样的语气。

　　“嗯……是不太看得懂啦……不过评论区会有大佬的解读所以勉勉强强能懂一些。”苍把手缩回口袋，笑嘻嘻地说。

　　气氛放松了一些。菲丽西继续有一搭没一搭地跟她说话，她看到苍看了看手机屏于是笑着问：“怎么，耽误你别的安排了？”

　　“等一会要和朋友出去玩。”苍看了一眼就把手机收起来了，乖巧地回答。

　　“那么，我还是尽快问完吧。”

　　苍笑了一下，她的笑是那种孩子气的笑容，让人完全无法反感。

　　一之濑在她们对话期间百般无聊地打量这个屋子。这是个再平常不过的家，整个房子干净整洁，电视机旁摆放着一张全家福，男人和女人慈祥地坐着，站在他们身后背着手站着的小女孩正是苍。

　　她们聊完之后站起来准备告辞的时候，中年女人立即从别的房间走了进来，看上去十分紧张自己的宝贝女儿，菲丽西也只得再费几句话的功夫打发了她。

　　

　　两个人回到车上，准备向下一个目的地进发。

　　一之濑原本是打算听听菲丽西对此的看法的，结果到了菲丽西一反来的路上，专心开车，完全没有开口的意思。她尝试性开口：“菲丽西小姐，你觉得那个女孩怎么样？”

　　“哦，那你觉得怎么样？”

　　一之濑完全没想到对方会把问题转头又抛给自己，还用的是这种漫不经心的语气，当即认真地回答：“就我来看，她身上并没有疑点，而且也不是追杀我的人。”

　　“我的意见暂时保留，”菲丽西将食指靠近嘴唇轻轻碰了下，挤出一个含有深意的表情，“不过我要说的一点嘛……就是，那个女孩子还挺机灵的。”

　　

　　她们紧接着来到的第二个人家，和之前整齐的居民楼不同，这里大有贫民窟的感觉。因为被过于拥挤的矮房夹着而显得格外狭窄的楼道，连非机动车开进来都有点麻烦。楼牌号更是难以分辨，她们绕了半天终于找到了地方。木制的门板已经掉了一半，另一半的一部分也完全松懈了，只剩下上面的螺丝勉强固定住仪态，搞得菲丽西尴尬地没办法敲门，如果用大声喊“请问有人在吗”在这种人口密集的区域又显得有些羞耻。

　　她朝里面看了一眼，少掉了门板的遮蔽，几乎是一眼见底的。中间是一片空地，拉着几根绳子横在中间，看样子应该是晾衣绳之类的，不过上面并没有挂衣服。庭院内倚墙停着辆生锈的自行车，除此之外空无一物，墙角从裂缝出长着细细密密的青苔。再往里面看，正对着门的房间摆着张脚很高的木桌，靠墙有一个佛龛，因为太暗而看不清神像的面孔。其他的就什么都看不见了。

　　也不知道里面有没有在。菲丽西清了清嗓子，正打算大不了撕破脸皮扯一嗓子，后面就传来一个粗重的男声：“你们几个，站在我家门口干什么？”

　　这个语气真的很不友好，菲丽西在声音响起了的一瞬间感受到后面的女孩下意识地立刻拉住了她袖子，她转过身，一个高壮的男人站在她们身后，看上去还未过半百但已经有了老年般的颓态，年轻时似乎是一身的腱子肌也成了膘肉，半搭着的眼皮犹疑地盯着她们，身上的白汗衫肩带已经拉到了胸口，全身散发着一股让女性很不舒服地烟草与酒的气味。

　　菲丽西在转过身的同时不动声色地把一之濑推到后面，一面笑容不变地向他出示证件并道明来意。在刚开始男人的眼睛瞟向证件的时候眼睛里精光一闪，但等她说完之后却消失了，转而变成一种中气十足的愤怒，一面踏着有力的步伐向屋内走，一面大喊着：“人呢？小兔崽子，是不是又给老子招惹什么麻烦了？”

　　菲丽西和一之濑觉得这个语气有些不对劲，赶紧跟了上去。从大堂旁边的房间里磨磨蹭蹭地转出来一个虎头虎脑的小男孩，看见自己父亲凶悍的样子也没有表现出害怕的样子，直愣愣地站在原地，好像脑子有点呆。

　　这大概是目前为止看上去和杀人鬼这个形象最为契合的人了。虽然他的年纪不大，个头也有点发育迟缓，但臂膀看上去就十分结实，好像很有力气的样子，看样子父亲虽然对他不好，但该吃的饭是一点没少吃。他的脸略微有点扁，看上去就像个包子，眼睛也是黑亮亮圆溜溜的，但看上去一点也不聪明。

　　男人距离他还有段距离的时候就伸长膀子像老鹰抓小鸡一样拎着他的领口把他拉到跟前，男孩一个踉跄，站稳在她们面前，好像还是没回过神。

　　“你犯了什么事情，赶紧老老实实地交代给警察，可别把老子也连累了！”他嗓门洪亮地教训着，好像这是什么值得骄傲的事情，应该让四周的邻居也听一听一样。

　　菲丽西尴尬症都快犯了，连忙打圆场说没有这么严重，只不过有几个问题想问问罢了。于是这场审讯便在中年男子的监督下开始了。

　　菲丽西先是照常把carpenter作案的几个时间问了这个叫凛的男孩，可惜他的脑子明显不是很灵光，要他回忆起哪天具体做的事情也很困难，最后他也只能说按照他日常的时间应该在家里才对。可惜他的父亲平时对他完全不管不顾，并且像这种房子，想要偷跑出去也不是什么难事，所以完全无法采取。

　　凛倒是老老实实的，问什么答什么，也没有表现出对她们特别的好奇，只是低着头闷声作答，一句话都不肯多说。

　　“为什么会喜欢上午的文呢？”菲丽西感觉旁边的视线越来越暴躁了，只好简洁地问。

　　凛终于第一次抬起头正视她了，菲丽西感觉那是一双很干净的孩童一样的深黑色的瞳孔，他的脸有点肉肉的感觉，好像稚气未脱。他嗫嚅了半晌，缓慢地说：“因为……好像童话一样……”

　　为了防止血案在眼前发生，菲丽西问完了几个简化的问题之后就赶紧带着一之濑溜了。一之濑再迈出门槛前回头看了一眼，凛又被那个男人拖着兜帽向屋后走过去，他的眼神木木的，也不知道是麻木了还是怎么回事。不过没什么办法，菲丽西不是什么正义感强烈的人，一之濑也不会为了别人的事情强出头，她们还是离开了这个破败的家。

　　

　　今天的探查总算是结束了。车很平缓地行驶在夕阳渐没的道路上。菲丽西依然开着她那些又欢乐又有点黄的英格兰歌曲，一之濑随手捡起她扔在刹车旁蜷起来的资料展开。

　　前几天她们一起去的那所初中正是苍所在的学校，虽然教育局已经明确规定初中是不分重点非重点的，但这所学校依旧是所有人心知肚明的这个城市教资最好的初中，升学率高，所获的荣誉也众多。而凛所在的学校仅仅隔了一条街，就要绕很远的路才能走到，地位也是千差万别，纪律混乱，学风奇差，里面大多是问题学生，连老师都已经放弃管教。

　　一之濑放下纸张，抬头望了望天空。说起来，要不是今天亲眼所见了，她差点就忘了，这个无比繁华的城市中居然也有这样一个角落。

　　

　　黑暗中的主机的按键因为页面上不断涌进来的消息而风格闪烁着蓝色的光点，好像一群人叽叽喳喳地聊个不停，只是听不见声音罢了。

　　今天也是相当热闹的一天呢。

　　疯狂的弹跳突然结束了，转而变得慢而有节奏起来。

　　在屏幕上显示的是这样的场景：

　　第一行还是非常正常的话，由于背景太深而导致发言人的用户名模糊不清：「不过，你已经被找过麻烦了吧。」

　　随即就有人回复了：「啊呀，消息还真是灵通呢。」

　　「那么，要怎么办呢」

　　之后的消息显示过了一段时间，而原本活跃的聊天室突然就陷入了寂静，好像所有人都在等待回答。

　　然后的信息就变得极度扭曲起来，每次只有一个字，合起来拼接起来的话仿佛是竖状排列的一样：

　　「我」

　　「会」

　　「完」

　　「成」

　　「她」

　　「的」

　　「剧」

　　「本」

　　“嘀——”

 

　　△第五节（上）

　　一之濑将花上的倒刺全部剪掉，放回了桶中。转眼到十月份了，最近有什么送花的节日呢？想了想似乎没有，重阳刚过，最近应该可以清闲一下了。

　　说来，她感觉最近看到了很多不同的人，特别是那两所学校给了她很强烈的对比。要她凭感觉的话，毫无疑问贫民窟的学生更让她觉得可疑。毕竟由于家庭原因扭曲的孩子简直是屡见不鲜，连她这个失忆患者都理所当然觉得是常识一般的事情，然而是初中生这种事还是令人难以置信。

　　只是亲身感受下来才会觉得，世界上确实有差别很大，生活在不同的世界的不同的人，就连生活在同一个屋檐下的两个人也很可能是不同世界的人。一之濑眯起眼睛，将白玫瑰也放进了水桶中，感觉手指一痛，才发现还有一根倒刺扎到了手里。

　　既然最近有点时间，又正好没被警官抓去问话，复查之前她还有点时间，那今天就做自己早就计划好的事情好了。一之濑拍拍自己的脸，去洗了个手后和店里的帮手再三交代了两句之后，拿上手机走出了店外，打算去自己一直计划去的，自己曾经的学校，其实有想去过世母亲的墓地看看，但一是太远，再者也没有意义。

　　首先是，通过警局得知的，自己曾经的资料，倒是非常简单明了，家里父母离异，在上了大学后父亲也从家里消失，失去了踪迹。从警局那里只能发现大概已经离开了这座城市不知去了哪里，而剩下的母亲似乎已经过世。

　　而一之濑郁希这个人则是普普通通的上完了大学后，用家里的积蓄开了花店，大概一直普普通通的经营着。

　　助手说自己以前的性格变化不大，但是可能以前要更活泼一点，对谁都很自然的很好，总是会立刻注意到别人需要什么就立刻去做，这些都没什么变化。只是如果不是一之濑自己说，连助手都不知道自己的事情，大概自己确实是不怎么喜欢说关于自己的事吧。毕竟，不太好的家事也没什么人愿意说出口。

　　总的来说，一之濑郁希是挺开朗的，普普通通的一个人。助手也说了，如果不是碰上杀人鬼这样的事情，她大概会经历一个平凡温馨的生活吧。然后她的助手又贱兮兮的说出“并没有一个痴情的男朋友在等你恢复记忆演偶像剧你别期待了”这样的话，她也没太在意。

　　看档案，自己家的房子已经被卖掉了。看到这里一之濑先是有点惊讶，但紧接着她却没感到多意外。住宅是在毕业一年后卖掉的，当时父亲早就走了，花店也是那时候开的，可能是想准备新生活吧。只是怎么都感觉之后因为没交租两个月被房东赶出去这个后果真的很惨。

　　她想去找个人问问自己的过去，实际的问一下自己以前的样子。从警局那里得来的资料也好，帮手的描述也好，支离破碎的信息让她觉得自己像是个空瓶子，但却怎么也塞不满，总是缺了什么，万一忘了什么重要的事情怎么办。

　　“其实重新开始新的生活也没什么不好的嘛。”

　　延在打印机的附近把最近几份嫌疑人的调查记录打印了出来，接下来就看这几个人的后续表现，有没有什么值得关注的地方。菲丽西玩着手机，才发现延是在跟自己说话，她乐于习惯了办公室里没人理她的情况一时间被搭话还有点不习惯。

　　“我是说一之濑小姐，其实不用在意以前，过自己新的生活也可以吧。”

　　菲丽西露出了惊讶的表情，延注意到后又再说了一遍。这让菲丽西放下了手机，从倚着的墙上站直了身子。她比小个子的延高了很多，她看起来没想太多的在延收拾纸张的时候闲聊起来。

　　“肯定会在意的啦，如果说是彻底到了新的地方，开始全新的生活那还好说，但就在同样的城市生活着，肯定会想着，自己会不会在做重要的事什么的？”

　　办公室里人并不多，本来就是为了解决特殊案件成立的临时小组，除了常驻坐在角落的HCI，菲丽西记不住名字的两个人似乎也在忙自己的事情。组长多半在开会，而副组长似乎是有什么事情出去调查了。此时两人的讲话并没有让其他人抬起头来。

　　“我只是觉得一之濑，我只是凭我的感觉，唉，看看她档案，其实算是无亲无故的，她那个老爹也是不知道跑哪去了，感觉她孤零零的。”

　　“延警官你好聪明哦。”

　　延拿起整理好的资料，没理菲丽西习惯性的一点调侃，也没注意到菲丽西把手机放进口袋里认真的听她讲着。延顺便倒了两杯咖啡送到坐在自己座位上的同僚，那两个人点头表示感谢后，延和菲丽西回到自己卡位上，延边说边把手上不同的档案分了类。

　　“而且看她的样子应该不喜欢说自己的事情吧，估计找个人问问以前的事都难……菲丽西你听过《无缘社会》这本书吗？”

　　菲丽西摇摇头，她像往常一样站在延的座位旁边，示意延继续说下去，顺便接过她递过来的整理好的档案。

　　“这个城市中有一批这样的人，没有人和他们联系，没有配偶，没有工作，没有儿女，他们死了，没有人知道，即使被发现，也没有人认领他们的尸体，他们的人生被总结为寥寥几个字的遗骨认领布告，他们叫‘无缘死者’，某种意义上来说，这样的存在很适合杀人鬼呢。”

　　菲丽西对延翻了个白眼，警察也知道这样的问题哦？她说完开始看起她手上的已经受到调查的几个人的资料。

　　最初的小说家，之后的家里蹲和她的邻居警官，然后是一个看起来家境不错的初中生和最后只有一街之隔的贫民窟男孩。四个人的照片都清楚的印在上面，菲丽西翻开最后一份。

　　“延警官，这上面有你诶。”

　　“行了我知道了今天早上HCI也说过。做警察的怎么可能不上嫌疑人名单呢。”

　　大学就在这座城市里，所以坐了地铁很快就到了。一之濑不得不感叹这里不愧是大城市，交通方便又四通八达。而高中就在这附近，一之濑是不觉得去大学有什么意义，反而高中碰到熟人的可能性还大一些吧。从自己的行李中找到了高中的学生证，确认了一下班主任的名字她拎着随便买来的水果就直接走到了办公室里。

　　说明了来意放下手上的东西后，班主任先是对她表现出了同情后，认真的思考了一下。先是说了她的数学确实不怎么好这件事，之后的评价就是很普通的有点小聪明，好像是班上的漂亮女生，跟班上的同学关系也不错，班级聚会基本会来。貌似班主任还怀疑过她的早恋问题并表示曾经注意到了苗头之类的云云。

　　一之濑被说的都有点不好意思了，班主任说的是一些很琐碎的小事，总体来说和助手说的差不多，就是很普通，不孤僻不排外，但就是让任何人没办法花太多的精力记住。

　　她听了半天，就感觉在听别人的事情一样，普通到让她觉得还是空荡荡的，像是什么也没有说一样，又或许一之濑郁希就是这样空荡荡的人也说不定。

　　结果最后，她只能问了一下据说可能谈过恋爱的那个对象的名字和联系方式，然后礼貌的道别之后离开了这里。

　　走出校门后她试着添加了对方的好友，然后又拨通了那人的电话，接通的倒是很快，对面传来一个很好听的男声。一之濑赶紧先说明了来意，解释自己失去了记忆，但隐瞒了杀人鬼这件事，随后问起自己是怎么样的人。

　　而对方沉默了一会，确定了她确实不是来开玩笑——毕竟突然之间问性格描述也很奇怪——那个男声支吾的说出了印象。

　　先是说了分手的理由貌似就很普通的觉得腻了，然后又说相处过程中感觉像隔着一层纱，即便是交往中也稍稍有点距离感，但正是这样的距离感才维持了比较舒服的相处。能像任何恋人一般会拥抱，会亲吻，会因为暧昧而心跳加速，但这一切都像是计算好了一般的圆滑不让人生厌。

　　对方选择了尽量中性的词，听得出他不是表达厌恶，甚至这样的生分并不会带来压力，所以说的上很舒服。他们聊了很多事情，但更多的是班上的，很琐碎的一些学习的事情，或是班上的各种关系，自己的人缘还有好友之类的。那个男人说出了几个名字她也都记了下来，之后打算再去问问。但说到一之濑自己的事时，就像是黑洞般的什么也听不到。

　　“只听一之濑你说觉得跟一个人待在一起而说另一个人的事情很失礼。”

　　那种话，是自己一瞬间便能判断出是借口的说辞。

　　即便是高中的事说的差不多了，她也像个旁观者般的看完了她在学校所经历的事情，但却没有得到半点自己的感受，毕竟并非是感同身受，一之濑还是云里雾里的。她道了谢并挂了电话，站在校门口。此时是上课的时间，她在走廊上看到了桌上放了一大摞书的高中生，想象着自己也穿着一样的校服，坐在教室的某个位置上认真学习着，却好像也没有代入感。她手上拿着记了几个名字的纸和笔，看看时间也差不多了，还是往医院的方向走去。

　　

　　“说来呀延警官，其实平常你们警察会干什么啊？”

　　“分好几种吧，坐办公室的，做户籍工作的，查车牌的，管训练的，一般你们觉得的那种带枪带棍的刑警每天也有一万个110要处理，报警偷盗的天天都有，我们就查呗。像我们这种分出来的特别小组就是专门对特别立案的重大案件进行调查的。”

　　菲丽西仿佛不经意的从延的桌子上翻看各种整理好的案件资料，很整齐的收拾了出来，并且看得出调理。她在某一页停下了，很仔细的看了一会，随后又放了回去。延注意到了，但依然头也不抬的翻着桌上的一摞黑暗文学，她还在看上午的小说，想看看这里面有什么有用的东西。

　　“延你是为什么会当警察啊？不会是小时候的正义感什么的吧？”

　　延抬起头皱了皱眉头，上下打量了一下菲丽西，看她一丝不苟的，小西装小裙子的穿着制服，并非是工作的正装，或许是基于喜好的英伦风格。她才重新低下头开口。

　　“没什么特别的，可能个人喜好更多一点，但当然也有现实原因。反而我倒是很好奇，菲丽西又是为什么？”

　　菲丽西也低头看着延，挑眉。

　　“为什么什么？”

　　“不是问你和上面的协议内容什么的，我其实比较好奇的是你为什么会一直做那样的的事情，应该知道其实是治标不治本吧？”

　　菲丽西的手还未从那本资料上拿开，她面对延的问题似乎有些轻蔑，但她并没有表现得太明显。

　　“什么话都可以解释的通，为了自己的利益任何人都可以做出令人信服的理由。

　　两人都很快的注意到这个话题并不怎么轻松，延很快的举起小说，标题正是不久前那个被调查的女孩喜欢的《遗弃的月光》。故事内容如果看懂了不算复杂，但延是看了好几遍才明白她的老同学奇妙的风格。其实真的看起来还是蛮带感的，她已经有点上瘾了所以就一直在看。此时菲丽西也凑了过来，但嘴上还是说着别的。

　　“无论那个女孩是不是carpenter，她说她喜欢这篇文章参考意义都不大吧？”

　　“总之你看吧，挺黑暗的感觉，讲的好像是两个小孩的故事。其实竹以前就有写小说，那时我还看过，只是感觉跟这个风格完全不同，所以我也一时半会没看出来。”

　　菲丽西兴趣不大，她不喜欢那些她觉得故作深沉的书，因此拿起来翻了两页，蓝色的眼睛扫了几行就放了回去，之后还随口问了延一句。

　　“说来上午以前写什么？”

　　“除了黄文什么都有。”

　　延无视菲丽西露出了想看的表情，接过书接着看起来，顺便跟菲丽西说了接下来的几天尽力的接着找找嫌疑人什么的，菲丽西倒是有点感到奇怪，事实上，现在为止，警察都只是在搜索嫌疑人，并没有太多实际的行动。即便这个特别搜查组只是刚刚成立，还没有太多动作，在长久的难以得到确切的线索的情况下，应该不会是无果的靠收集线索来寻找凶手。

　　“为了以防万一，我还想问问，你们不是只单纯的想靠搜查找杀人鬼吧？”

　　“维托小姐会关心案件进度好感动啊——”

　　hci的嘲讽没有影响菲丽西，而延望向了坐在不远处的同事，那是个不算特别抢眼的男人，但如果是注意到了还是能给人留下蛮深刻印象的形象，从桌上拿起一罐可乐将其打开，又递了一罐给菲丽西，被推脱后她自己仰头喝了一口，先竖起一根手指开始解释。

　　“搜查除了得到线索，还能带来压力，试想一个人知道自己正在被调查，会怎样？”

　　“会避风头。”

　　“这次搜查比较低调，也只是随便问问，如果其中真的有嫌疑人，只是让他们知道自己在被调查而已，并且不要轻举妄动。我们的目的是保护民众，警察就是这样威慑性的存在。”

　　“而且，换言之，如果之后没有了行动，作为被单独调查的对象，这几个人的嫌疑也会增加。”

　　菲丽西点点头，接上了延的解释。这可真令人羡慕，不得不承认，在明处的警察有时候确实很方便。而延竖起第二根手指继续说下去。

　　“即便真的不幸发生了第二个属于carpenter的案件，也可以第一时间去搜查那几个人的线索，不给犯人留下太多的准备时间，对搜查会比较有利。”

　　这个小警官认真的样子菲丽西还是很喜欢的，她很喜欢这样清晰的解释，没有太多疑问。办公室里的另一个人也已经走出了教室，只剩hci，延和那个长相不错的男人在办公室里。

　　“我之后还会去竹家里问问，那两个初中生就先不用问了。菲丽西你之前也跑了好几个地方，今天就歇一下，把我们证人的体检报告拿回来吧。”

　　这算是休息吗？菲丽西笑着问到，但反正她也没太讨厌，她在延旁边又说了两句，和往常一样走出办公室。留下延对着手里的书，回想着菲丽西的话。

　　“我还是觉得，关于一之濑的事情，每个人最怕的不是没有得到，而是曾经得到吧。”

　　△第五节（下）

　　因为刚和上司吵了架，延在办公室里显得十分郁闷，但她和她家那位嫌疑也有点大，所以提前回家也十分不好。眼看着唯一不介意办公室里怀疑氛围的菲丽西似乎准备离开，延感觉自己也有些待不下去了，于是她盘算了下，去拜访上午了。

　　她在路上顺便买了黑森林蛋糕，如果这个老同学依然和以前的个性相符的话，是个十分容易被自己心动的食物收买的人。

　　由于已经有了一次的拜访经历，这次延的到来显得没有那么突兀，而且上午果不其然对她带来的食物表现出极大的热情和欢迎，而延也荣幸地受到了和食物相同的待遇，得以和她面对面地交谈。

　　说实话，他们的调查目前陷入了瓶颈。除了杀人手法和小说中完全相同以外，作案的目标、时间和地点都有不同程度的差异，实在难以判断共同点。小说中出现的受害人一共有六位，而现实中一共有五位，总不能等到最后一位受害者出现之后再考虑吧。完完全全将剧本完结以后，杀人事件会结束还是杀人鬼彻底摆脱剧本的束缚陷入狂暴，谁敢拿这种事情打赌呢？以延这些年当警察的直觉来看，最后的结局应该不是什么好事情。于是延便考虑来作者这里寻找一些新的线索，毕竟原作就有一些意识流的感觉，表达也有些隐晦，这些事情大概也只有作者可以解释了。

　　延先向上午索要了之前她所提到的“大纲”。延观察到在她说出这个请求之后上午的表情突然变得有点微妙，于是她问道：“怎么了？”

　　“……没什么。”上午沉默了一会以后说，“只不过大纲这种东西……有点黑历史，给别人看什么的……有点羞耻的感觉。”但是她并没有再推脱，而是在书架中找到了大纲以后递给了延。

　　居然专门有一个厚厚的大本子来记录，延也是为她的认真程度有点惊讶，不过她记得上午学生时代就喜欢看这些东西。翻来第一页的时候，上面并没有情节之类的记录，而是从报纸、杂志或者网上打印下来的新闻，全部都是关于本市杀人鬼的报道，还细心地地按照代号归纳并按时间排序，不同的媒体对同一案件的报道还被串联在一起，上面甚至还有划线和批注，有报导不实的地方甚至被划掉备注，从笔迹来看后期还不断有补充和更新。这份记录的细致程度让身为警方的延都忍不住咋舌，怪不得这个这个本子这么厚。

　　目前警方已经记录的杀人鬼一共有七位，artist（艺术家），rider（骑兵），executioner（刽子手），doctor（医生），occultator（隐匿者），armorer（枪械师），以及这份剪贴本中并没有提到的carpenter（木匠）。

　　在延翻阅的时候，上午在一旁解释道：“其实我很久之前就想写杀人鬼题材，所以一直都有在搜集素材……至于你说的那个木匠……嗯，因为是在我动笔之后出现的所以并没有关注。”她说着，舔了舔叉子上的奶油。

　　“如果想要搜集素材，去找那些历史上有名的杀人鬼不是更合适吗？而且相关的讨论不也更多吗？”延发出这样的疑问。

　　“历史上的杀人鬼的话，其实受到当时的技术影响保留下来的真实信息并不是很多，别人的推论终究只是推论而已。既然自己身边就有这么多活生生的例子近在眼前，不是更容易提取吗？”上午理所当然地说道。

　　“这么说来……你写的杀人鬼是有原型的吗？”延试探地问道。

　　“当然不是了！”上午立刻回答，语气略微有些不满，“我收集这些资料只不过是为了了解他们的习性和逻辑而已，我创造出来的角色，当然是只属于我的、独一无二的了！”她说这句话的时候满满的都是文人的骄傲。

　　“那么，你是怎么看待现实中那个模仿你的作品犯案的杀人鬼呢？”

　　“唔……怎么说呢……”比起之前激昂的语气，她此时说话的速度突然放得平缓起来，似乎是一边思考一边说出来的，“因为我和现实的联系断开得太久了……所以大概也就是和别的作品构思撞了这种感觉吧……”

　　对于现实中的carpenter，她似乎真的什么想法也没有，也没什么好说的。在短暂地陷入尴尬的沉默之后，延不得不找寻其他的话题：“那么对于你创造的杀人鬼，你觉得他作为杀人鬼的‘特质’是什么呢？”

　　这实际上也是原作的盲点之一，原文对于病人成为杀人鬼的原因和他的身世背景只字未提，也成为读者争相竞猜的话题。

　　但就上午的回答来看，评论区里那些猜测一个都没有符合她心意的：“其实在我看来，杀人鬼会成为杀人鬼没有什么特别的原因，仅仅是因为他们的本质就是‘杀人鬼’而已。”

　　“这么说，您是否定环境对人的影响吗？”

　　延这么问的时候，还以为上午会多少反驳一下，结果听到对方这样回答：“如果是针对我们现在讨论的杀人鬼的话，我想是的。”

　　延一时哑口无言。

　　“无论是环境影响如何，杀人鬼始终都是杀人鬼。这也是我为什么没有在书中去描述病人的背景的原因，因为这个根本不是重要的事情。”

　　延有点无法理解这种想法，她思考了很长时间，试探性地说：“你的意思是……文中的‘病人’仅仅是杀人鬼这个概念？”

　　被领会到意思的上午显得非常欣慰：“没错，就是这样的。”

　　延在思考，那么他们所要面对的，就是一个并不是因为什么现实中的刺激的，仅仅是因为本质是“杀人鬼”所以才会杀人的凶手了？那么这本书就是刺激他犯案的导火线？回想起carpenter的作案的话，如果剥离与小说的关系，体现出来的正是一种“无序性”。她感到犯人的真实面目在一点一点地从神秘的面纱中显现出来，这让警务人员的延有些松了口气，但这是因为无序性，那么最后一起案件发生的时间地点不就更加难以预见了吗？

　　于是延将实际犯案时间地点与小说中不相符的问题和上午说了一下。

　　“这个我也不知道啊……”上午沉吟半晌说，“这个不应该是警方来排查吗？”她似乎非常纠结的样子，连眉头都皱了起来。

　　“我只是觉得身为作者的你应该对这部作品的见解比我们更深一些而已，所以想从你的角度解读一下案件而已。”延解释道。

　　上午似乎非常为难地想了很久，一边嘟囔着：“我只是个写小说的……又不懂查案啊……”过了一会她才磕磕绊绊地说，“可能是因为……是概念中的时间？”

　　“什么？！”延直觉自己好像抓住了一个非常关键的点，连忙追问，因为有些激动声音不由得放大了一点，上午似乎吓了一跳，桌边蛋糕的碟子因为这一震差点掉到地上。延连忙道歉，顺手把已经空了的碟子扔进垃圾桶：“啊抱歉，你继续说。”

　　“因为小说原本就是对话的形式啊，所以表达出来的东西也是非常主观的。无论是时间也好环境也好，都是加了主观滤镜之后所表达出来的。很常见的手法吧。作家如果想要塑造出什么样的氛围，就会在描述环境的时候用诱导性的笔法营造出这样的感情，让读者不知不觉地走进作者设下的圈套中。但是客观环境是不受主观的影响的。我的小说的话……本身病人的思想就是扭曲的，所以他表达出来的东西会和实际有点出入……”

　　延浑身一个激灵，果然是个非常重要的线索！她几乎等不及赶紧回到警局，和同事一起进行新的分析了。延站了起来，连声向上午道谢，一刻也待不下去的样子。

　　上午把她送到门口，延陷入激动的情绪中，没有注意到老友似乎在思考什么的样子，直到她的手放在门把上的时候，上午突然主动开口说道：“其实你们警方一直以来最怀疑的人是我吧。”她说这句话的时候非常冷静，半点也没有作为嫌疑犯的慌张或是愤怒，延惊讶地转过身，上午双手抱胸，右手拇指习惯性地摩挲着中指，眼神暗沉不见底。

　　延刚才的兴奋突然被浇了一盆冷水，她不知所措地愣了一会，结结巴巴地解释：“其实也没有……因为现在警方怀疑的对象很多……你的嫌疑也没有很大……”

　　“没关系，这是正常的嘛。”她笑了一下，但也没有表现出真的特别大度的样子，“既然刚才你已经问了我这么多了，那我不妨再说一点吧。”

　　延不知不觉已经从原本打算离开的姿势转过来面对着她，听到面前的少女说道：“无论是什么人，既然是做了什么，必定是有什么动机促使的。钱财也好，爱情也好，为了发泄情绪也好。杀人鬼为什么杀人？仇视社会？怨恨特定的人群？或者只是宣泄自己想要杀人的期望？不管如何，只有对杀人这件事有所反应的人才会去做。而我，”她坦诚地张开双手，“我对外面的事情一点兴趣都没有，如果可以我想一辈子待在这个角落不要出去，外面的世界发生什么我也不关心。我唯一在意的事情，只有创作自己的作品而已。所以我根本没有犯罪的欲望，把我当成嫌疑犯的话，从根本上就是不成立的。”

　　“我明白。你的建议警方一定会听取的。所以希望你也不要对警方抱有偏见。”延克制住自己保持理性地回答道，然后掩饰一样地指着之前放在桌上的剪贴本问，“请问这本书我可以带回去研究一下吗？也许对侦破其他案件有帮助。”

　　上午的视线从她的脸上转移到那本书上，然后回答：“哦，请便吧。反正这个题材我也写完了，暂时不需要了。”

　　

　　又一次检查之后，一之濑差不多也习惯了，只是这次没有菲丽西陪在她身边而已。一之濑感到轻松很多，她在医院的花园中闲逛，这几天这个城市居然天气一直不错，花园里的花草好像也受到阳光的加持格外精神，颜色也没有之前那样焉巴巴的好像吸收了过多的水那样，花园的小道上也有一些病人出来呼吸一下新鲜的空气。总而言之，这是个让人愉快的下午。

　　一之濑走着走着，才发现自己不知什么时候来到了教会。教会的后面也是类似于花园一样的场所，又和医院隔得很近，一不留神就已经跨过了两边的围栏走了进来，之前是从正门进的教会，所以并她没有注意到什么时候步入了教会的地界。她的脚步顿了顿，觉得既然没有人看守后门，大概也就没什么，没准医院的病人经常进教会来溜达呢，于是她抬起脚继续向前走。

　　虽然本地的教会并没有世界上著名的教会那样华丽庞大，但仍然是十分精细的巴洛克风格建筑，即使经过翻修，也依旧可以看出历史遗留下来的痕迹，显然是历时已久的建筑。一之濑从后方就能看见屋顶上高高立起的尖顶和十字架，好像即使在城市边缘也依然能看见。虽然教会并没有建立在城市的经济中心，但似乎潜移默化中成为了这个城市另一种意义上的中心。

　　一之濑很悠闲地在教会的后方逛着，这里几乎没什么人，大多数建筑也都位于前方，只有一栋不怎么高的楼房，看样子有点像仓库之类的地方，门口用沉重的铁锁封着。这栋楼和前排那些格格不入，如果那些算是可以看出历史遗留的痕迹的话，那它算是完全保留了原本的样子，不知道几十年没有刷过漆了，随处可见的残破，像雪白的鸽群中灰色的年迈无力的那只，只能蜷缩在无人注意角落里。但总体来看还算结实完整，屹立在地面上也算稳固。通常这种丛林深处的老房子一般都会给人阴森恐怖的感觉，但不知道是不是身处教会地界的原因，它只不过像一个温和的老人，静静地休憩着。

　　一之濑在前面看了一会，两边的铁门看上去十分坚毅稳固，只有二楼有窗户，也没什么地方可以再看了，于是她也没打算再观察下去，继续向前走去。丛林沙沙作响，仿佛所有的花草树木都在一起摇晃。树冠都很高，仿佛和外界隔离开来，让这里成为一片净土。

　　“请问你怎么来这里的？”一之濑旁边突然传来一个声音，把她吓得朝旁边退了一步，等到她回过神来，就立刻察觉到那句问候并没有什么恶意，只是温和的问询而已。一之濑定了定神，发现站在她旁边的正是之前在教堂中宣讲的神父，他眼帘半垂着，睫毛纤长，使得包裹住的眼眸如同密林深处的湖泊般静谧，整个面孔缺钱阳光照拂地苍白，连同说话的声音一起给人一种温凉的感觉。他的腋下夹着一本书，看名字大概是哪个领域好深的学术类书籍，根本不知道从哪个角落里冒出来的。

　　一之濑想起之前菲丽西对他的推测，不由得警觉，一时间不知道该不该回答他，转而用余光环顾四周，但是周围并没有人影。

　　既然一之濑并没有回答的意思，神父也就没有追问，他走到一之濑面前，头也不回地继续用那种和讲读圣经时一模一样的语气说：“这里有点绕，很容易迷路，你跟着我吧。”虽然话这样说，但他完全是一副任凭你自己做主的样子，抬脚就走了。一之濑犹豫了片刻，立刻就跟了上去。

　　跟着神父走的时候一之濑才发现刚才一条路直通通地走到头的感觉太有欺诈性了，实际上由于灌木丛有点高遮挡视线，随便一绕就又是一条道，如果不是有人带路，她估计晚上了还绕着教会的边界摸呢。一之濑一路上心里打的那些小九九一个都没用得着，她甚至还悄悄在口袋里握着手机打算情况一有不对就向菲丽西求救，结果不到几分钟她就看见既有教会的修女又有各种各样教徒的阳关大道了。

　　既然到了人群中，一之濑也放下了点抵挡，再看一眼前面的神父，完全没有搭理她，只是走自己的路，大概就是“你既然已经出来了那该去哪就去哪”的意思。一之濑不知道哪里来的勇气，突然喊了一句：“神父先生！”

　　神父果然停了下来，回过身看着她，他依然一言不发，完全等着对方开口。

　　既然已经开口了，一之濑就鼓足勇气接着说下去：“刚才谢谢你。那个……我可以和您聊聊天吗？”

　　每次和他的眼睛对视的时候，一之濑感觉连耳边的风声都放缓了，像什么古旧的唱片一样，那种调调缓慢地在耳边环绕。她说出这句话的时候心跳突然变得很快，好像是期待他的回答又害怕拒绝一样。不知道过了多久——可能只是她意识中的时间十分漫长，他平静地说：“好。”

 

　　△第六节（上）

　　“要茶吗？”

　　趁着一之濑（自认为不太明显的）打量四周时，神父已然背着手走到了办公室的小角落。背对着她鼓捣他的那一套茶具，他的语调平淡的像机器人，或许仅仅是缺了点电音。

　　一之濑有点意识不到他们踏着教堂吱呀作响的楼梯走了多久，只觉得在走进了办公室就已经气喘吁吁的怀念起菲丽西家的电梯。

　　“呃……英红九号。”

　　事实上一之濑一开始是不想要的，不太想喝陌生人的饮料。可她也不知怎么的随口就这么说了一句，说完又奇怪自己怎么要了那么挑剔的红茶。

　　她看见神父回头看了她一眼，一之濑看不出那双眼睛里表达了什么意思，只见他将手里的玉露茶罐放回原位，拿起了一小包茶叶撕开了包装抖进茶壶中。一之濑不知自己是否该吐槽这个神父在角落里塞了那么多茶，而且就连自己随口说的茶叶都有。

　　不过既然是自己随口说的，那大概不会有毒……吧？

　　一之濑打了个寒颤，如果像菲丽西怀疑的那样神父是杀自己未遂的凶手，或者只是知道点什么，那要把自己干掉好像也就是一瞬间的事。

　　可她又转念一想，自己是警察局的重要证人，也申请了保护，自己在哪里出什么个什么事，目标也太大了。如果自己死在这里，那这位神父也算是亲口承认了自己就是杀人鬼。

　　好像在这里喝茶也不是不行了的样子……虽然像是被神父牵着有些不甘心，可也想不到别的办法，走一步看一步算了。一之濑索性拉开椅子，坐了下来。房间里飘散着熟悉的茶香，神父端着一套茶具，放在了办公桌上，为一之濑先倒了一杯，再为自己也倒一杯。

　　两人就这么沉默的面对面坐着，一之濑看着神父，那是位白发的男人，如果不是身居教堂，他的样貌也太明显了，是让人有些担心稍稍一碰就会沾上灰弄脏的人。除去年老，她只知道白化病会让人变白，那这位神父也是白化病患者了？她不禁脑补了一个身患绝症只剩对神的信仰结果因为这份信仰成为神父的励志故事。

　　“神父先生……我们不是要聊聊吗？”

　　神父抬眼，视线在她身上停了一会，又挪回杯子上。

　　“似乎是您说，要和我聊聊。”

　　意思似乎是在等待着一之濑开口。这让本就打算先一步提出质问的一之濑反而稍微有点不知该说些什么，本想先寒暄两句迂回一下的。一之濑咳嗽了一声，赶紧翻起她脑内的小本本。

　　“那我开门见山吧，神父先生，我记得在x日，我和您见过一面。”

　　一之濑说出的，正是听菲丽西说的，被杀人鬼袭击的日子。她死死的盯着眼前的那位神父，但这位神父的表情简直就像是被凝固了一般，没有任何的变化。他们就这么对峙了几秒钟，神父并未开口，一之濑却觉得这几秒钟仿佛被拉长了好几倍，但她不敢先移开视线。

　　“那天确实是我做布道，如果您是想对我做祈祷或是忏悔，可以直接去忏悔室。”

　　神父翻了一下手边的日历，看了一下一之濑所说的那个日子，然后闭眼喝了口茶才这么说。一切都出乎了一之濑的预料，神父根本就没听懂她话中的意思，这让她一下子就不知该怎么演下去了。

　　事实上，她是想诈一下这位神父，看看他如果听闻自己所说的日期是否会有什么异样的反应。按理说如果是凶手，或即便是掌握部分信息的人，谨小慎微是必然的，若想隐瞒什么事情，没理由不注意日期。 突然见到了态度坚定的当事人一般都会有一定动摇才对。毕竟即便会来医院做检查，神父也不太可能知道自己与警方有特别大的联系，应该会有出乎意料的效果，一般来说，会对于自己话里“见面”这个词语做出一定的反应才对。

　　但是神父好像真的只是确定了一下日期，想了想自己在做什么，似乎误以为一之濑是个气势汹汹特意找他做祷告忏悔的过激信徒。

　　但她不死心，又思考了一下决定继续用压力测试一下神父的反应，让他能够正面对自己做出回应。

　　“您似乎是弄错了什么，神父先生，”

　　一之濑努力的让自己的面部表情能够冷淡一点，维持住一个严肃的人设让自己至少在气势上不能输！！

　　“如果是想伪装，最好把您这显眼的头发稍微染一下，神父先生，我想您比我更清楚我们并不是在布道上见面的。”

　　她乏了。虽然她脸上还算绷住了，可其实一之濑已经有点编不下去了，在尽量不透露信息的同时还要装出什么都知道了的样子她是真的尽力了。

　　不过这次神父好像终于察觉了她的来意并不是跟教堂有关，而是其他的某些事情，和一之濑软绵绵坐在椅子上不同，他的腰杆一直挺的笔直，戴着白手套的手重新翻了一遍日历，另一只手拿起笔点着数字数了几下，再三确定了日期。而后一手撑着脑门，微微蹙眉，又睁眼认真的打量了一之濑一番，而后再闭眼看起来努力的思考了许久。

　　“……。”

　　最后，神父沉默了，虽然他没说，脸上也没有表现的太明显，但一之濑从气场上感觉到这个人大概是无奈了，估计实在是想不起来在哪见过。

　　“……对不起！！我、我认错了！！”

　　她诈不出来，黔驴技穷了。一之濑低着头，她现在立刻马上就想溜出门外为自己的莽撞自罚一杯。趁这个陌生人还没有记住自己，就把自己当个过激信徒算了。

　　而神父拿起手边的茶壶，在一之濑沉浸在低头羞耻的想跑路的情绪中时，为她空掉的茶杯续了点茶。

　　“您不要急。”

　　一之濑捂着脸，含糊不清的回答。

　　“对不起我好像把您和别人弄混了……”

　　“您慢慢说。”

　　“打扰您了我现在就走……”

　　“您先喝茶。”

　　“好……”

　　一之濑端起茶杯，温热的水蒸气在她鼻尖飘过，她小小的抿了一口，心情才算是平静了一些。重新看着面无表情的神父时，她也不至于回想起刚才的一通操作。虽然并没有完全系统的审问，自己只是来探探情况，但反正没有透露什么消息就足够了，具体的调查还是交给警察就好。

　　两人再次陷入了沉默，都端着茶杯没有说话，一之濑看着杯中飘起的茶梗，鬼使神差的说了一句。

　　“英国人也很喜欢喝茶啊。”

　　在注意到神父抬眼看了自己一下后，她察觉到这话有些突然而且稍微有点歧义，她赶紧又补充解释了一句。

　　“呃，我说的是我的一个——”

　　说到这里，她又停住了，思考着该用一个什么样程度的词去描述。她的嘴一张一合，抿了一下，最后抬眼直视着神父。

　　“——一个朋友”

　　神父停下了手上的动作等待着她把话说完，应了句“是吗”，这才低垂眼睑，继续喝了一口茶。

　　房间中又恢复了安静，一之濑看着茶杯里的茶梗旋转着沉到杯底，脑袋里乱糟糟的，她不确定这种事能不能算祈祷或是忏悔什么的，但她真的想把压抑许久的不满或总之是一些怨气发泄出来。

　　“就是我的一位朋友，她也很喜欢喝茶，她……我也不知道怎么说。”

　　神父闭着眼，没有做出什么反应，但一之濑还是自顾自的开始说起来。她回忆着自从醒来后的这段时间的事情。

　　“她有点阴晴不定的，……对不起突然对您讲这种事！”

　　一之濑双手抱着茶杯摇摇头，她把脑海中的想法甩到一边。此时已经临近秋日的末尾，天气有了些凉意，她瞄到了窗台上随意插的两朵花带上了萎蔫。她岔开了话题。

　　“神父先生，事实上我确实是有想要诉说的事情，如果方便的话希望您能听我说一下。”

　　神父看了一眼一之濑，这让她有点紧张，她下意识觉得神父会拒绝自己，可神父只是点点头。

　　“如果想倾诉或忏悔，您以后不需要专门在我的住处前找我，教堂有预约处。”

　　“好的，……您住那里！？”

　　一之濑的脑中猛地闪过那个看起来特别可疑、低矮的像是地库一般的仓库，又看看神父，神父一身干干净净整理的黑衣，没有一丝褶皱，一之濑都没法把这个人跟那仓库联系在一起。但她看着表情僵硬完全没有过变化的神父，又觉得若是这人在工作以外的地方只需要一个自我关机的地方，似乎住仓库里也没什么问题。

　　“好吧……其实是我的一个朋友。”

　　不知不觉一之濑又拿了“朋友”这样模棱两可的形容词来说自己了。

　　“她因为事故失忆了，现在她说想要去回忆起以前的事回到正常的生活。因为不太顺利，所以很烦恼。

　　她说好像无论怎样都感觉缺了什么，因为她无法确定曾经都有什么，所以也无法确定自己的记忆是否已经收集完整。

　　所以她觉得，生活好像总是有什么不对，她总觉得忘了什么。万一是一份工作、一张彩票、再普通一点可能是相依为命的家人。她很害怕缺失的记忆在某一天会真的让她错过了什么。”

　　神父赤色的眼中倒映着少女极力也无法掩饰的复杂表情，但他不想说破，只是做了他身为倾听者该做的安静倾听而已。在注意到一之濑停下来之后，神父才开口讯问。

　　“您说完了吗？”

　　“可能差不多就是这样吧。”

　　神父放下茶杯，用手抵着嘴唇，认真的思考了一下，而后交叉十指撑着下巴。

　　“我想，我有些不太明白您的那位朋友对于‘正常生活’的定义。”

　　说着神父先是竖起右手食指，用另一只手点着。

　　“您说她想要回到‘正常生活’，就想要回忆起曾经的事，事实上，她只是想要回到从前那种，她自认为的正常生活。”

　　一之濑瘪瘪嘴，她点头，心里自然是知道神父说的是对的，道理她都懂。

　　“这种所谓的正常生活是她自己想象的，只会令她患得患失的在遇到任何事时，都会怀疑自己。恕我直言，即便医学真的令您的朋友取回了所有的记忆，她也回不到她所要的曾经。”

　　风从大开的窗户里吹进来，让一之濑有点冷，神父也察觉到了，因此站起身来走到了床边，边从窗台上拿下那个插着两朵玫瑰的花瓶，边关上了窗户。走回桌旁时，他将花瓶随意放在茶具旁，一之濑注意到那是一朵白色的与一朵红色的玫瑰，或许是楼下花田里摘的吧。

　　“这些我也知道……”

　　“正常生活就是一个人所处的每一个今天，我想您的那位朋友应该好好的对待每一天，而不是把时间放在没有止境的寻找过去，过去的事已经过去，不可能再回来。人向着前走总不会错。”

　　说着，神父拿起了花瓶中已经稍显枯萎的白玫瑰，将其丢进了垃圾桶里，顺便为仍在瓶中的红玫瑰加了点水。

　　“但是确实有些事情就像是路上的岔道，错过了就没有挽回的余地了。”

　　神父的声音很平静，令一之濑也平静了下来，本来令她烦躁的事情也暂时扔到脑后，她思考着神父的话，确实感觉好了一点。

　　“说来，刚才您似乎提到了一个阴晴不定的朋友，您所说的是她吗？”

　　一听到神父提到这个，一之濑因为心里的那点小心思一下子慌了。

　　“不，呃……可能也有点关系……她似乎很想让我……的那个朋友恢复记忆。”

　　“或许您可以让那个朋友问问理由，如果态度太差，您没必要避讳，有话直说往往是最简单的。”

　　但她好像只是气我半天恢复不了记忆而耽误调查啊，一之濑在心里嘀咕。

　　“她也不至于态度差，对其他人也都很好……只是，”

　　只是唯独对自己态度多变，不知道该怎么相处罢了。这句话一之濑没有说出来，神父也没有再问。

　　之后他们没再聊什么，神父被敲门进入的一位神职人员恭敬的叫了下去，一之濑也识趣的离开，在走出教堂后很快回到了她熟悉的大路，她顺着一直走出医院外，看了看时间，正想着要不要去买点晚饭食材。却突然被拍了拍肩膀，她一转身，遇见了她最熟悉的陌生人。

　　“真巧，一之濑小姐，您刚才是去了哪里？”

　　转头她正看见一位穿着好几层小西服的金发碧眼的小姐，一之濑一瞬间回忆起刚才与神父的对话，她难得对着菲丽西很自然的笑了。

　　后者一愣，察觉到一之濑或许心情不错。在停住了两三秒后，她也展露出笑容，手上拿着档案袋与一之濑并肩向着医院外走去。

　　“我刚才去找了那个神父，就是之前你认识的那个。”

　　菲丽西眼睛突然睁大，但一之濑在菲丽西惊讶的发问前已经解释开来。

　　“我试着诈他，想问点什么，结果……”

　　“结果什么？”

　　”他的表情不知所措的让我想找个地缝钻进去。”

　　一之濑抬眼微笑着看着菲丽西，这也感染了她，菲丽西想象了一下，也笑了出来，她故作正经的拍拍一之濑的肩膀对她挤挤眼睛。

　　“你可真有勇气，我就是想想都觉得尴尬得要命。”

　　不过一之濑笑着低垂下眼睑。

　　“不过我一点也不后悔，下次遇到别人也还会这么做，就算什么也问不出来。”

　　她们走出了医院，回到车上，菲丽西转动车钥匙启动发动机，她这台好大的仿佛猛虎般的越野车的引擎平静的发出了启动声。菲丽西用一之濑能听到的音量问她。

　　“你不会死心的，对吗？”

　　“我既不是天才，又不是专业人士，没资格谈效率，只要有可能性就没办法放过吧。”

　　一之濑听见车里传来一声轻笑，她转头看看菲丽西，金发的警官小姐正转头看着她，任凭一之濑怎么问都只是笑眯眯的没有说话。

　　△第六节（下）

　　一之濑注意到车辆的行驶方向并不是警局，而是菲丽西的家，同时也是自己临时居住的地方。这时候天还是有些早，一之濑想应该还没到菲丽西下班的时间，她试探性地开口：“菲丽西警官？我们这是要……提前回去吗？”

　　“哦。今天我们恐怕要通宵了，所以我先送你回去。总不能让重要证人陪着我们熬夜吧？”菲丽西稳稳地握着方向盘双眼直视前方，用还是一如既往开玩笑的语气说。

　　菲丽西把一之濑送到她家的公寓。这是一栋看上去就很昂贵的高级公寓，配备很健全的安保措施，而菲丽西就住在最顶层，坐拥全市最好的地段和景色。看上去菲丽西的有钱程度还不逊于延警官。

　　菲丽西尽职地把女士送到家门口：“我家还是挺安全的，你呆在这里我也放心。没事不要出去乱跑哦，有什么突发状况的话，按三下手机主键，”她晃了晃自己的手机，“我已经设置好了，会直接拨通我的电话的。”

　　什么时候！一之濑惊讶之后又有些羞怯的愤恼，不过她看着面前的人笑嘻嘻的样子，居然也说不出指责的话。一之濑呆站在门口不知所措，脸一阵红一阵白。

　　“那么晚安啦，亲爱的。希望我不在的这个夜晚你也可以睡得很安心。”菲丽西把她推进房间，笑着朝她挥挥手，一之濑只得也挥手回应。在门快要合起来的一刹那，一之濑突然看见菲丽西原本很轻松的神情一扫而空，随之而来的则是深远的忧虑。她还没有来得及看清，几层保险的厚重房门就啪的一声合上了。

　　一之濑听到了由近及远的脚步声，刚将她们载上来的电梯还停在这一层，很快就又打开，启动吊索，将她心中担忧的对象送下去了。

　　直到半点声响都听不见了，一之濑才把注意力从门外转移回来。交往至今警局还没有要加班的情况，虽然一般来说警察都是非常忙碌的职业，但菲丽西所在的小组似乎情况特殊，那为什么突然就加大工作量了吗？是发现了什么重大线索了吗？是不是和自己有关系？一之濑一时间心乱如麻，不知不觉就靠着门支撑着自己不会倒下。

　　但是自己这样的人……出去只会给菲丽西小姐带来不必要的麻烦吧……

　　窗外夕阳缓缓地沉入暮色中，天边非常的干净，一丝云朵都没有，然而天空却红得像快要燃烧一样，连太阳都模糊起来，仿佛昭示了这个城市久违的连续放晴终于结束了，而接下来又会是连绵不断的雨天。

　　办公司里一片忙碌的情景，连头顶上的灯好像都开到最大功率一样亮得格外刺眼。菲丽西的姗姗来迟并没有打破所有人的工作，所有人都继续埋头处理自己手上的事情，连唯一对菲丽西比较友善的延都头都没抬一下，好像卯足了劲要解决这个案件。菲丽西并没有在意，她环顾了一圈之后走向一个之前一之濑没见过的男人：“组长还是不在吗？”

　　这个调查组因为刚刚组建，成员之间彼此并不是非常熟悉，之前也是各自分散调查其他事件，因为似乎出现了关键性的线索，这才被副组长弗拉将所有成员都叫到一起集中攻克carpenter的案件。办公室也是前所未有的热闹。

　　这个相貌平平的矮个男人显然不是很想理菲丽西，没好气地说：“和上层开会去了。你现在是没事干吗？”

　　“好像是的呢。”菲丽西一脸无辜地摊手，然后反应敏捷地接住了对方扔过来的一本书，她瞟了一眼封面，嚯，这不是上午那本《the room》的实体版吗？据说因为是小众人群的读物所以当时并没有印太多，现在几乎算是孤本了，连菲丽西之前都只能读电子版，也不知道齐铭，也就是面前这个男人，是从哪里搞到的。

　　“没事就找找这书里的信息。”齐铭的语气听上去仿佛是被戳到痛处一般。该死的，他当初就是因为阅读理解不行才选了理科的啊！这种全篇意识形态就非常抽象的东西看得他脑子都要涨破了，所以他赶紧把这个烫手山芋丢给菲丽西。“别以为这是什么轻松的活，副组长刚才说了五小时以后开会，整理一下所有人的情报，希望到时候你能说出点什么来。”齐铭的语气冷冰冰的，不过菲丽西却对他格外宽容，可能因为对方紫色的眼睛能让她想到一之濑吧，她拿着书就回到自己的位置上了。

　　之前她只是看了个开头，这次不得不耐下心把整本书都看一遍了。最初刚接触到这类型书的不适感消失之后，她的心底涌现出一种奇异的兴奋感，她的确感觉到潜藏在文字下的某些信息，如果串联起来的话……她在思考中自己也没有察觉心跳和血压在飞快地上升，仿佛血管的跳动可以冲破薄薄的皮肤一样，面色也涨红起来。齐铭注意到这边的情况，他的眉毛下意识地皱了下，但毕竟自己也处于忙碌的阶段，也没有再多管。

　　

　　五个小时之后，所有人都集结在办公室隔壁一个小的会议室里。不得不说这个会议室真的是相当简陋，像上个世纪港剧的警匪片片场一样，连个投影设施都没有，只有块小白板，几张廉价的椅子凌乱地凑在一起，就成了个会议室，这个调查组真是经费堪忧啊。组长还是没有现身，弗拉就代替他主持会议。

　　菲丽西回头看了一下每个人的表情，有的阴云密布，有的人却仿佛拨开云雾见了青天一样，这么小地方被分割成了好几块不同的气候，每个人负责部分的进度简直一眼就能看出来。

　　小白板上受害人遇难的时间地点已经被标了出来，而下面几行空着的则标着几名嫌疑人的姓名。信息简洁明了。

　　弗拉点名让HCI先说，HCI站了起来，因为面具遮了大半张脸，看不见他的表情，不过他的气场十分阴郁，显然是陷入了什么瓶颈，变声过了的声音也显得有些暴躁：“苍家的电梯监控和正门监控都显示她事发时间都待在家里没出来过……凛就更不可能了，他家非常偏远，离大路都有段距离，没有运载工具是根本不可能到达各个现场的，我不死心还查了下路过他家附近路段所有公共汽车的监控和公路监控，什么都没找到……上午吗，小区很老，只有路口有监控，还是什么都没有，卧槽她从来都不出门的吗！”

　　菲丽西听到这里心里默默地想：是的，她从不出门。

　　弗拉在HCI说话的期间并没有插嘴，只是把他说到的关键信息提炼出来记在白板上，让人一眼就能看懂，没想到这个看上去粗犷的毛子心思还挺细腻的，菲丽西不禁提高了对弗拉的评价。

　　HCI继续说着，连续几个小时的工作连续疲惫让他的声音格外愤恨：“她名下没有车，自行车都没有，和各个案发地距离较远，推测没有交通工具到不了，也没什么有往来的朋友，公交系统也查不到。我看了下她的主页，上面说的都是什么！！我半点都看不懂！！”这句话差点就咆哮着说出来了，他可能意识到自己的情绪有点外泄了，连忙压低声音强行让自己平静点，“以汐那边……”他下意识地看了一眼旁边的延，对方手中还拿着那本关键道具从上午那里拿到的笔记本，似乎并没有像一开始那样对这种明显的怀疑表现出敏感的愤怒。“因为是别墅区，周围没有公共监控，私人监控又特别分散，只有主干道路有，如果想从小路避开监控很容易，再说那监控本来就是私人安装的……”，想要做什么手脚其实很容易，但HCI并没有把这句话说出来，反正他的意思在场的人基本都懂了，于是他转移话题道，“延警官名下有两辆车，最近都有使用过的痕迹。那边公路系统有点复杂，我还在慢慢排查。”他说完之后，就很干脆地坐下了，仿佛表明“我只是把查到的东西说出来并没有其他意思”的立场。

　　菲丽西有点明白了，也就是没有证据证明犯罪，也没有证据证明清白。上次弗拉带着延去搜查，似乎也是无功而返的样子。但那么大的别墅，藏个东西一时半会让别人找不到也并不难。

　　“以汐不可能是杀人鬼。”弗拉还没有点下一个名字，延就自己抢了话题，她看上去神情平静，拿着本子的手却微微颤抖。

　　弗拉转头对上她，用同样平静公事公办的语气说：“我们现在只是在讨论案件的真相，所有有嫌疑的对象都必须要排查一遍，我希望你不要包藏私心，延警官。而且那个女孩的背景你也很清楚吧？确实存在成为异端人群的可能性。况且你很多时候也不在家，并不能作为她的证人，我说的没错吧？”

　　延的脸色立刻变得惨白，但比起被戳破后的心虚，好像更是出于极度的愤怒，她几乎是强忍着怒气，紧咬着嘴唇一言不发。会议室里紧张的气氛骤然又上升了一个层次，所有人的面色不一，似乎在思考这种情况下应该站在什么立场。

　　以前延是唯一一个跟这个关系疏远的调查组所有成员都相处的不错的人，所以尽管有些人有些怀疑，还是想尽量相信自己的同事，但现在主持大局的副组长弗拉却明显最怀疑的人是以汐，一时间所有人之间仿佛出现了一道无形的隔阂。

　　弗拉暂时把这件事按下去不表，他下一个点了齐铭。齐铭好像是最冷静的一个，他无视了会议室里仿佛灌满了煤气一点就爆的气氛，用平缓的语气说：“我调查了这几个人的身份背景和行动轨迹。苍是个行动非常有规律的中学生，基本上每天去哪里都是清晰可见的，朋友圈全都是同校或者住址比较近的同学，成绩优异身体健康，学校做的心理调查基本也可以判定没什么问题。我特意去查了一下她上网的浏览记录，就跟维托警官（指菲丽西的姓氏）记下的证词差不多，她主要看的文章还是那篇《遗弃的月光》，也是因此才关注的这个作者，《The room》虽然也有每次更新都看，但更多翻看的还是评论区，应该也不怎么看得懂。”他突然停顿了一下，好像在踌躇着下面的话要不要说出来，过了一会才接着说，“唯一让我奇怪的是……她看《遗弃的月光》这一篇文章的频繁程度有点不正常，这篇文章是四年前发布的一个短篇小童话，可能是作者随便写的，这四年间她的浏览记录多达五千多条，折算下来每天都要看几遍，周末假期的时候甚至会十几遍几十遍地看……”说出来之后他反而好像反而有点后悔了，于是立刻终结了这个话题，“可能只是因为这篇童话确实有触动她的地方吧。总之我基本上排除她比拟作案的可能性，因为她明显对另一篇文章的执念更深刻一些，即使从犯案动力上来讲根本说不通。”

　　《遗弃的月光》可能是上午所写的作品中受众最广的一篇，但反而并不是很受关注，因为她的读者群并不那么喜欢童话，比起其他作品来讲，这篇童话可以挖掘的东西也相对较少，虽然黑童话温馨又诡异的风格可能让人一时觉得新奇，但基本上看完之后就会扔到一边，转头去研究那些更深邃的小说。

　　“凛那个孩子的话，似乎是被收养的。他的养父年轻时是个飞车族，中年之后身体素质下降了于是就退役了，一直在修车店工作，经常让他的儿子逃课代替他工作，自己去找以前的朋友喝酒打麻将，根据邻居和修车店的店员的说法，他对自己的养子并不是很好，因为酗酒所以脾气暴躁，经常无缘无故地殴打孩子。那个孩子似乎智力上有点问题，成绩不好，反应也有点迟钝，平时不怎么说话，也不喜欢理睬别人。他没什么朋友，平时出入的基本上只有学校和养父工作的修车店，因为他的位置离案发地较远，也没有适合的交通工具，所以我觉得嫌疑不是很大。他家里那台电脑已经很老式了，好像网速不是很好，因此使用的次数不是很多，《The room》的更新不过偶尔看看，他看的最多的文章也是《遗弃的月光》，不过次数没有苍那么夸张，估计是可以使用电脑的时间也不是很多吧。”

　　其实这也很好解释，毕竟上午的作品里面低龄人可以看懂的大概也只有这一篇了，而且中二期的孩子可能确实容易喜欢看黑童话。

　　齐铭并没有说什么多余的话，只是平静地叙述自己查到的东西，不知不觉间所有人的心情也平和了下来，大家把注意力都转移到案件本身上来。

　　“上午的人际圈非常窄小，基本上就是她的读者群和其他一些作者，现实中的关系也断了很久了。我没有找到她不出门的契机，不过可以推断出来是在大学毕业以后不久就这样了，我查到同学对她的印象是孤僻古怪，一直也不怎么和别人交往。我推断只是刚好到了可以完全摆脱人际交往因此才不出门而已。吃饭全叫的外卖，买东西也全是网购，垃圾也是扔在门口让小区的保洁人员带下去，快递只让快递员放在门口，所以这几年完全没有人看过她。”

　　“以汐也是差不多的情况。”最后一句他干脆利落地带过了，同时向弗拉点头示意之后坐下了，弗拉也没有再当着延的面追究，只是把齐铭提到的情况也记在白板上。

　　接下来弗拉竟然没有点名，而是自己开始说起了自己调查的情况，这让菲丽西有点小小地惊讶了下，她还以为弗拉会最后一个说顺便作一个总结。

　　“我重新调查了下以往的案件，很可惜的是并没有发现更新的线索。之前发生的杀人鬼的案件中有六起可以被判定为是carpenter犯下的。carpenter犯案的频率是杀人鬼中最低的那档，每次犯案的间隔短则一个个多月甚至有隔了几个月的，而且每次都有明确的地点和目标，后者现在我们有明确的结论了，他是在比拟杀人（注：差不多是模仿文艺作品犯案的意思），但是目的我们还不清楚。”

　　“其一的可能性，是作者为了炒作自己的作品。但是上午这位作者的发表作品从一开始就有明确的受众人群，这一本也并没怎么超过这个范围。而且并没有人明确意识到carpenter与这本书的关系，carpenter作案的标志道具锯子也并没有在小说中出现，小说中只提到病人的作案风格十分凶残，并没有具体提到。所以这一点我们可以排除。”

　　“其二的可能性是凶手被这本书触动到了某些地方，引起了他本性中凶残嗜血的爆发，因此开始模仿书中的情节作案。但是这仍然存在一个问题，书中并没有对病人的身世和作案原因作具体细节的描述，这不符合一般规律，按照安瑾从作者那里了解的说法，病人的明确定义就是作为‘杀人鬼’而生的，并没有特殊的原因，这既可以解决这个问题，同时也产生了新的疑问，为什么必须是这本书？描写杀人鬼的故事以及他们的残忍的书有很多本，《The room》有什么特殊的地方，值得carpenter特意去模仿？这是最大的疑问。锯子可以看做是carpenter将自己和书中角色糅合的产物，所以我之前也有特意调查‘锯子’的来源和含义，却一无所获，如果换种解释就更容易理解，锯子只是凶手发泄自己残暴和分尸欲望最方便趁手的工具。”

　　“然后我们再来说犯案时间的问题，这里可以解释的理由其实有很多条。例如凶手平时比较繁忙，或者周围注视他的人很多，因此可以找到的犯案时间很少。其二则刚好与前面那种理由刚好相反，凶手是个体力不太行的人，每次犯案都需要耗费大量的力量，需要很长时间恢复，这一条是比较实际的，因为刚好可以和受害者可以对上来，比较容易控制的受害者之后的犯案时间就短一些，但其实这一点也有些微妙，因为既然选择了分尸这种非常消耗体力的杀人方式，凶手就必然是个有力气的人，所以也不排除是凶手为了迷惑警方的手法。”

　　“然后说到之前的案子本身。按照以前的调查现在的六个案子中只有前两个比较特殊。第一个案件中受害人是个女高中生，在学校周围的小巷子中被发现的，遇害时间是晚上八点多左右，原本应该早就放学了，这个女生因为在附近的老师家补课所以八点的时候才离开，因为原本家也近所以一直都是一个人回去。而且这个女孩是所有出现的尸体中最惨烈的，几乎已经被剁成肉块了，其他的基本上只有肢解而已。”

　　“书里面和这一点重合的条件是‘女孩’。”菲丽西立刻接上了话，“这到底有什么特殊含义？为什么一定是女孩？”她一边思索，一边自己接话，“病人是男性……当医生质疑他犯案的原因的时候他的回答是‘厌恶感’……但如果仅仅是仇女的话，后面的犯案并没有强调受害者的性别。第一个被杀死的必须是个女孩……而且不是女人，而是女孩，还在上学的女学生？可能会对女孩产生厌恶情节的……”菲丽西努力回忆书中的情节，病人杀死了女孩，突然如同解放了某种禁制般，开始无节制的杀人。那个女孩是病人非常熟悉的人，但案子一发生之后警察立刻排查的就是她的熟人，当然并没有结果。所以这个女孩只是书中“女孩”的象征？

　　看着菲丽西又陷入了死胡同，弗拉继续说：“还有一点要注意的是案发的地点，是学校附近的巷子，但学校周围有很多通道，有人群聚集的也有罕有人注意的，因此凶手应该是对这个学校很熟悉的人。”这也是警察第一时间排查学生的原因，他好像是特意问了一句，“安瑾延，你和以汐以前也是那群高中的吧？”

　　延好像被噎了一下，但没有之前那么抵触了，她点了点头。

　　“然后说到第二个案件，是发生在教会附近的。死者并不是教徒，只是一个偶然路过的上班族，时间变成了凌晨两点。警方查了他平时的路线，一般来说他是不会从那里经过的，那天是因为参加朋友的聚会到很晚才从那里走过去的，这个人是独居，知道聚会的也只有共同参加的同学，每个人都有充分的不在场证据，所以只是被无意中卷进去的路人。”

　　“书中和这个相关的只有提到和道德感相关的。”菲丽西立刻接应下来，“当病人第二次杀人的时候似乎因为道德上的愧疚所以十分痛苦，但他做完第二次案件的时候又解下了一层束缚。所以教会代表的是道德？这也说得通……但第二层禁锢居然是道德？那么女孩又代表的什么？”因为小说用的是意识流，所以十分隐晦和抽象，只能逐字逐句地分析。如果案件只是单独看的话，从学校到教会之间的跨度非常大，几乎找不到共同点，如果和小说结合的话就十分微妙了。

　　“因为教会附近的监控比较少，又涉及到国外宗教方面的问题，所以这个案件的线索也非常少。”弗拉说完后陷入了短暂的沉默。

　　菲丽西则自顾自地继续说：“而且越到后面的案件重合度就和小说越来越多。前面两个只有一小部分有联系，甚至可以完全忽略，第三起案件的发生是在医院……和小说可以关联到的出现了两个，代表‘新生’的医院，时间也同样是黎明。如果连在一起说的话，就是杀人鬼终于突破了限制，因此他正式诞生了？”她原本极快的语速突然停了下来，她突然想到，在小说第三个案子讲完之后没多久，就出现了第一起比拟杀人案件，和“新生”这个含义联系起来，简直不能再恐怖。

　　后面的三个案子可以重合的地方就更多了，死者死前的样子，现场一些细节，犯案时的天气状况。但这些细节都是只有警方才查的到的，carpenter犯了三起案件之后已经引起了警方的注意，因此如果有这个杀人鬼再次犯案的可能性警方会立刻封锁现场，上午小众的读者群体并没有机会碰巧接触到真正的犯案现场，一般的警察也没空看这些猎奇小说，毕竟他们现实经历的比这个猎奇多了，要不是警察里居然有个浓眉大眼的死宅，可能还真到现在还被蒙在鼓里。而且越到后面不就范围越狭窄了吗？

　　“这是我之前说到犯案间隔长的另一种可能。凶手是为了等到合适的时机，或者是物色合适的地点，因此才会有那么长的间隔的。”弗拉说，俄罗斯人的眉头紧锁，平时总是像熊一样一脸严肃的脸上难得地显露出烦恼来，反倒显得有点可爱，不过这个时间谁也没去欣赏取笑。

　　为什么一定要按着剧本来演？这对carpenter来说到底意味着什么？

　　“但从另一个方面来说，我们现在也有剧本了，所以如果可以预测到最后一起案件的话，就可以抓到凶手了。”菲丽西说，她一边回忆情节一边说，“风很大，还下着雨，视线很模糊，因为雾霾？话说最近是不是要下雨了？”没人回答她，她就自己说下去，“而且有了雾霾也有点难以判断具体时间段了……是一个很高的地方，可以看到很远……这个城市高的建筑也太多了吧？到底是指哪一栋啊？”她把书角都摸得有点卷的书又翻开来找到那一段又读了一遍，试图找到一个有些确切的地方，但是还是失败了。之前是有了明确的案子可以找到对应的要素，但现在要自己去找的话，这个城市实在是太大了，到底在哪里呢？

　　被晾了许久的延终于开口道：“现在是不是该我了？”

　　所有人从自己的思绪回过神来，弗拉点点头示意她说她的发现。

　　“我大概知道最后一起案件会在什么时候什么地点发生了！”延说这句话的时候格外得意，仿佛已经看到自己为以汐洗脱污名的场景了。

　　这句话如同一个晴天霹雳砸到了在场所有人的头上，所有人都目光炯炯地看着延，那眼神简直要把她看穿了。

　　她把笔记本翻到那一页指给弗拉看，大家的头也一齐凑了上去，围在笔记本上方堵得严严实实，连头顶的白炽灯的光都难以头进来，上面白纸黑字清清楚楚写着时间地点。

　　“……我的妈……有这种东西为什么不早点拿出来啊？”齐铭的声音近乎虚脱地说。

　　“等一下！你确定这个真的可信吗？”弗拉扶住脑门，试图让自己的脑子清醒一些。

　　“我之前就是为了确定前面的内容是不是有准确性才一直在调查啊！结果和你们分析的基本上符合嘛！”延大声说，“而且这上面和菲丽西分析出来的条件也完全符合啊？”

　　这倒是没错，所有人都面面相觑，你看我你看你，不知道为什么从刚才走哪个方向都撞墙，突然出口好像就在自己正前方。

　　“清明？不就是今天吗？这也太巧了吧？”齐铭喃喃自语道，他现在仍然处于一种灵魂与身体分离的状况，甚至思考问题都有点费劲，“那我们如果今天没有看到这个，岂不是错过了抓捕carpenter的重要机会了？”他征求性地看向副组长弗拉，对方仍然一脸严肃，从延手里接过厚厚的一沓笔记本开始翻看。

　　其他案件的时间地点都写的相当模糊，但大致上可以和案发现场对应起来，只有最后的时间地点格外清晰：清明 明珠塔 戌时

　　“为什么是明珠塔？”弗拉这样问，好像是在问延，又好像是在问自己。

　　“明珠塔不是这个城市最有名的建筑吗？说到这个城市小孩子都能第一个想到的吧。而且既然是剧本的落幕的话，不应该在最高的地方，可以让所有人都可以看见嘛？”延理所当然地说，“我去了论坛上看，猜测最后案件发生地点最多的也是明珠塔。”

　　总觉得这个时间和地点都是富有深意的，但却无论如何也想不到。

　　“对了，戌时是什么时候啊？不是直接把时间写上去就好了吗？为什么还要特意用古代的计时法啊？”外国友人弗拉德基米尔这样问道。

　　在场一群理科出身的警察顿时头痛起来。不过思维最缜密的齐铭立刻开始了他的推理：“子丑寅卯辰巳午未申卯戌亥，子是十一点到十一点到次日一点，那戌时就是……”还没等他说完就噤声了，菲丽西把手机屏默默移到他面前，戌时是七点到九点。

　　戌时是在古代标志着一天工作的结束，作为最后一起案件结束的时间真是刚好。清明则是古代祭祀先人的日子。一切都可以完美对应起来，不知怎么的，过于顺利反而让在场的所有人的内心都感到非常不安。从调查的最开始就不停地碰壁，到底为什么最后的时候反而顺利了起来？这真的是守得云开见月明吗？

　　弗拉翻动笔记本的动作非常快，这已然昭示了他内心的不安，纸页刺耳的翻动声格外扰人心绪，没过多久他就把这个本子都翻了一遍，突然失声问道：“那些问题的答案呢？”

　　他的大嗓门把所有人都吓了一跳，不知道他所说的“答案”是指什么。

　　“就是我们刚才问的那些问题的答案啊？犯案的动机是什么？锯子是什么？女孩是指什么？这些问题里面都没有啊？”弗拉急了起来，他激动地挥着一只手想表达自己的情绪。

　　延立刻反驳：“你真以为这本笔记是能解答所有疑惑的吗？模仿犯在想什么，作者怎么可能知道！这只是上午在构架整个作品中的思路而已！”她一激动起来言辞就展现出与平日完全不同的犀利，“副组长，你还在等什么？等到天亮了以后，杀人鬼就开始行动了！就算杀人鬼的想法和原作不一样，我们也不过只是白跑一趟而已！上面如果追究起来的话，我可以担所有的责任！”

　　弗拉现在似乎非常混乱：“可是，我们现在连嫌疑犯的一点线索都没有？我们对对手根本一无所知……”

　　“这种事情等抓到他以后慢慢审问不就知道了吗？难道因为这点忧虑就要放弃抓捕杀人鬼的最好契机吗？”延面红耳赤地跟他辩论，她很少会表现得这么激动，但她已经两天没能见到以汐了，虽然弗拉同意不把身体不怎么好的以汐带回警局审问，但她为了避嫌不能回去，家里也暂时被监控起来，想到她最后离开之前少女柔软又充满信任的眼神，她的心好像每分每秒都在火焰上煎烤。

　　这时候，齐铭出来打断他们的对峙，他依然保持着冷静镇定，语气也显得非常平静：“我觉得可以参考下这个意见，副组长，现在时间太紧迫了，必须要在晚上之前全面监控明珠塔，现在就要行动起来，而且还要向上级通报之后等待调配。我们可以同时监控几个嫌疑人的动向，就算有什么意料之外的事情，也可以及时周转过来。”

　　他的建议十分中肯，弗拉暂时也没有其他办法，只能暂时采纳了，他走到屋外给组长打电话向上级请求调配人力物力，留下一屋子人还没有完全回过神来。

　　这就要到最后的决战了？所有人都有些恍惚，虽然进了这个调查组，知道自己早晚都要和杀人鬼正面交锋，可现在他们非但没有准备周全，还显得十分狼狈和被动，分析了这么久，carpenter的面貌模糊到连大致的轮廓都勾勒不出来，这就要进入决战了？每个人都心思各异，但不由自主地紧张激动起来。

　　齐铭是里面表现得最镇定的一个，但实际上他的内心也没有表面上这么平静。作为知道以前每道阅读理解都只能得一分零分的人，本来那本书和案件的联系应该是最擅长推理的他来解读的，奈何那本书叙事过于花哨了，把他看得实在头晕，半点信息都读不出来，无奈之下只能推给菲丽西。即便如此，他也有认真地把那本书看过几遍，他精密的大脑正在提醒他，有什么东西被他们所有人都遗漏了，而这个，正是可以左右最终结局的东西，可就算他绞尽脑汁，也不能想出那到底是什么。

　　延这么着急是想着要给以汐洗脱罪名，然而现在的情况依旧对以汐很不妙，她是作案条件最充分的人，而且齐铭没有当着众人面前说出来的事情是，以汐作为《The room》最狂热的粉丝，一直有积极参与论坛中对原作的分析，而被置顶的那条和警方分析的东西有很大部分重合，包括最后的作案时间地点都完全一致的那个帖子的楼主，正是以汐。

　　他望着窗外，此时正是子夜时分，天空阴暗得连一丝微弱的月光都照不进来，此时的天气状况就已经很不好了，能见度非常低，隔壁的楼房都有些模糊，可以想象第二天的天气状况，再加上连绵的雨水，这种天气真是糟透了。明珠塔的开放时间到晚上的九点半，戌时这个时候基本上已经接近关门了，再加上天气不好，大概没什么太大的人流量，不过抓到一个可怜的祭品作为最终的演出应该没什么太大问题……但明珠塔这么特殊的地理位置，要是被包围的话可就无路可逃了……他的思绪乱乱的，东一茬西一茬地瞎想。

　　他突然好像想到了什么，问周围的同事：“我们一直在研究病人，那书里的另一个角色医生又是指的什么？”

　　同事们还没来得及思考这个问题，会议室的大门被“啪”的一下用力打开了，打完了电话的弗拉大步走了进来，对他们说：“所有人准备一下，待会有车子来把我们送到明珠塔，没时间休息了，撑不住的人多灌点咖啡。HCI留在这里，监视所有嫌疑人的行动。快点行动起来！穿上外套下楼了！”

　　

　　依旧是黑暗的房间，看不出特殊的个人习惯，电脑的桌面也是十分干净的蓝天白云和整齐的文件夹，偶尔传来主机运作时微弱的声响。突然，桌面的右下角弹出来一个消息：您的好友carpenter向您发送了一条私信。

　△第七节（上）

　　在监控器窥探的盲区，一个人影轻车熟路地避开视线绕到了这个地方，门口赫然停着一辆看似普通到随处可见的小汽车，但是如果懂行的人仔细打量，就会察觉到它与众不同的地方——车窗与车厢都格外厚实坚硬，甚至足够可以抵挡子弹的攻势，而车窗上则贴着黑色的膜，使人从侧面难以分辨出车内的状况。

　　来人用手指关节扣着车窗，敲出某个特定的暗号，片刻之后，他就听见里面传来震动的频率传递的信号，然后随着车厢的震动，后座的门就打开了，于是来人就熟练地钻了进去。

　　等他坐稳了系好安全带，车就开始发动了。两个人并没有一句交流，司机也好像完全不用问他的目的地一样，车子很平稳地朝着某个明确的目的地行驶而去。

　　这个人习惯性地看着车窗，黑色的膜上面隐隐约约可以看见这个城市的倒影，人群熙熙攘攘，高楼大厦星罗棋布，上面还印着他自己的面孔，因为玻璃的扭曲看起来却格外陌生。

　　他们好像是开了很久才到达了目的地，等车停下来的时候，他就非常自觉地解开安全带准备下车，却听到前座一直一言不发的司机突然开口：“这样真的可以吗？”这个声音虚无缥缈，好像一团轻薄的烟，风一吹就会散去一样。他下意识地停住了，看向了前视镜，司机也正从那里看着他，那个眼神有点难以言喻，“你可以不用去的。你下定决心了吗？”

　　“嗯。我已经决定了。这就是最后了。”他轻轻呼了一口气，转向了司机，因为车厢内狭窄所以他没法鞠躬，但还是尽量深深地欠了个身，“非常感谢您，先生，从一开始就陪着我，那么再见吧。”

　　司机沉默地看着他从车厢上跳了下来，宽大的黄色雨衣扫过后座，拉上车门，头也不回、坚定无比地向着前方走去，过了很久才回应道：“……再见。”

　　“对，去明珠塔，没错，全部都要便衣，不要惊动嫌犯。hci，明珠塔现在情况如何？”

　　“还没开馆呢副组长，里面看起来也没人。现在是北京时间4点钟，hci提醒您，道路千万条，安全第一条，还不吃早饭，亲人两行泪……”

　　此时车已经开到了摆渡桥上，或许是秋天的缘故，天还没亮，平日里拥挤的大桥上都没什么人，

　　黑夜还未褪去，更让人有一种紧张的感觉。一想到眼前就是结局开幕时的前奏，延感到有点紧张，她不常参加这样的前线作战，而且此次行动有跟自己有着很大的关系，她想打电话问问以汐是否在家里，但此时又必须要避嫌，因此感到更加焦躁。看着车窗外拂晓的大桥，凌晨的江水刚刚涨起，她好久没感到这么紧张了。

　　突然她感觉口袋里的手机震了一下，她看见一条信息，感到有点惊讶，她不记得什么时候把联系方式给了菲丽西，因此下意识的将视线往菲丽西那边移动，却看菲丽西似乎同样正看着窗外，延看不见她的表情，只看见她两只手都缩在床边，多半是刚打完字。由于目前自己身为嫌疑人被监视着，虽然警局无权监视她的个人通讯，但在警局里只要她多看一眼手机，就会吸引来好几个警官的注意，更别说是打电话了，现在这个关头别说是交流了，连看一眼都会增加以汐的怀疑度。但延看看坐在前排驾驶位的弗拉基米尔和齐铭，确定他们一个繁忙的接着电话，另一个则看着手上的平板确定现在的时间和信息，汽车屏幕里还不断传来hci的声音。

　　她点开了消息。

　　【是不是想问候一下你家的小宝贝啊】

　　虽然这句话里存在种种用词不当，但延依然明白菲丽西的意思，还没等她打出“什么意思”，她就再一次收到了一条消息，这一次是一段无声的视频，她点开了手机里的视频，就被突如其来占据整个屏幕的以汐的面孔给吓得赶紧关掉了手机，在稍微缓过神来时才赶紧又重新打开了视频，这才发现自己似乎是正在通过手机的前置摄像头看着屏幕内的那个人。这才猛地想起来，现在是凌晨四点，自己的同居人有可能是在睡前玩手机，不知是被什么吸引了，今天竟然玩到这么晚了。

　　看见自己心心念念的好友和自己所想的一样，与平常没有什么区别，延吊起来半天的心才放下了一些。她赶紧把手机信息清空，只见消息框又探出来了一条，又是菲丽西。

　　【你没什么话想对小宝贝说嘛？】

　　延没有回复，她不敢多说，只是顺手又把消息删掉，把手机揣进口袋里没有说什么了。菲丽西从玻璃窗的反光中看到延的反应，把手机中用于监视以汐的手机摄像头的应用关闭。她从来没有警察们那碍手碍脚的道德底线，公安没有窥视人们的隐私，而她不在乎，此时菲丽西又心血来潮突然又想看看是什么让这个小女孩凌晨四点还能精神抖擞的看着手机，因此她的手指在屏幕上按了几下，打开了以汐正在浏览的内容。

　　意料之外的是《The room》相关，菲丽西眯起眼睛，这个消息让警方看到可不得了，手上又操作了几下，对以汐的手机进行了定位，虽然觉得如果真的要作案，估计也不会带手机，但反正菲丽西还是先留了个心眼。

　　以防万一，如果以汐真的是杀人鬼carpenter，至少让延最后见她一面，本来菲丽西是这么想的，现在看来，这一看还真是不得了啊。这样想着的时候，弗拉基米尔已经将车开到了明珠塔之下。拂晓的明珠塔依然闪烁着霓虹灯光，如此辉煌的城市景观是x市的标志性建筑之一，如果在这上面公开猎杀的目标，想必会彻底将杀人鬼这一都市传说最血腥的一面暴露给整座城市。

　　“听好了，我们要在carpenter行动前找出他。”

　　弗拉基米尔对着电话里的刑警说出了最后的一句话后，挂掉了电话。明珠塔下已经部署了好几车的警官，他们都穿着便衣，看来是为了不惊动嫌疑犯。搜查组的所有人也都走下车与站在明珠塔门口的刑警聚集在了一起，他们多半都带着对讲机各自去到了自己的岗位。按照弗拉基米尔的指挥，便衣警察先行进入了闪耀着气派灯光的明珠塔中。

　　这个城市仍然在沉睡，但却已经酝酿着什么一般，远处的乌云仿佛一团浓墨一样，从海平线的另一边挪到城市的这边。

　　便衣警察的动作很快，从hci的汇报中看，警察们已经从塔底乘坐电梯部署在了塔的各个角落中。屏幕中，hci也正对着几块大屏幕仔细的观察起来，并且这一次，hci意外的没有排斥，他发了消息让菲丽西也打开了手提电脑，坐在车里对整座明珠塔的摄像头进行排查，大概他一个人是真的看不过来，并且也不想麻烦已经焦头烂额的副组长。

　　菲丽西坐回了车里，对着展开的笔记本以及车内的几块屏幕扫视着。齐铭跟着弗拉基米尔一同调遣着在塔底与周围的警察，他们先是搜查了整座明珠塔所有可能隐藏凶器的地方，似乎并没有发现什么。这多少让所有人都感到有点惊讶，搜索结束的警察向弗拉基米尔汇报时，两人都只感到有些不安。

　　“如果推理没有出错，杀人鬼是真的像是幽灵还是诅咒一样，完全不需要准备便能取人性命的东西吗？”

　　齐铭感到有些头痛的对弗拉基米尔这样说着，他对凶手的假设是，虽然作案位置无法确定，但必定会先提早一些来到明珠塔做准备，虽然比较合理的是趁着明珠塔刚刚开放，人数不多的时间里在塔内做好作案准备，但齐铭总觉得目前的情况有哪里不对劲，所以拼命想要做好完善的准备，想尽快确认凶手行动的线索。

　　“我们本来就是先一步来到这里进行部署人员，找不到什么作案的证据很正常吧，你先别太紧张了。”

　　弗拉基米尔平静的这样回答了齐铭，转头又接通了hci的电话，电话的那头传来了通过变声器处理的沙哑的声音，他向hci再一次确认了塔内目前并没有任何的可疑线索后，确定了一下现在的时间。警察部署花了差不多快三个小时，离明珠塔的开放时间还有半个小时，似乎已经慢慢的有游客来到了塔底，开始排着队准备进塔参观。弗拉基米尔带着齐铭又坐回了车里，连带着正在排查摄像头的菲丽西和在后排车尾箱收拾各种武器的延，四个人坐在不起眼的越野车上，车门紧闭，外面的游客根本看不到车内的状况，而弗拉基米尔正透过窗户仔细的观察着明珠塔底的状况。

　　虽然平常看不出来，但只要在认真工作的状态，弗拉基米尔那双深色的双瞳就会像狼一般死死地盯着猎物，在渐渐升起的阳光下，齐铭微微侧过头去，他注意到他的副组长的双眸在阳光的照耀下，与平日不同，他的虹膜透出了明亮的褐色的光芒，这还是自己第一次注意到他的眼睛竟然是这样浅的颜色。他把视线又重新转回了窗外，不知不觉明珠塔外的人群已经聚集起来。虽然如果从正门进入，会有安检之类的，但也不能放松警惕。

　　“说来carpenter使用的是大锯子，这样的东西应该也不好藏吧，不说安检，背着个大个包也很起眼啊。”

　　“从工作人员那边运进去也是很有可能的吧，楼上餐厅的食材通道什么的，如果是我的话，大概会这么干哦？”

　　菲丽西虽然仍然看着眼前的屏幕，但她随口提了一嘴让车里的人注意到这一点，虽然车上的警察或多或少对这个外雇人员颇有微词，但延还是抢先一步给部署在各个检查入口的便衣警察打了电话，让他们注意从工作通道运输的货物。

　　现在的时间是八点半，外面的人群骚动起来，看来入口已经打开，人群开始慢慢向着塔的内部涌入。

　　“hci，注意摄像头，人开始进去了。”

　　那边传来了机械声的回应，菲丽西这边的屏幕上也开始慢慢的涌入人流，她看到了形形色色的人，怪人自然是有，但普通人自然是占了多数。可一想到这里面的某人将会是杀人鬼carpenter，另一人将会被肢解的七零八落，她就觉得有点不舒服。

　　会是怎样的人呢？他们一车人就这样一直监视着，延不时地从后备箱拿出各种提神饮料，以及两大盒甜甜圈给车上工作了整整一天的警察们保持体力。

　　从太阳初升到艳阳高照，中午的三点钟左右，车上的警察，以及在塔内巡逻的便衣依然等待着这预言回来到这里的杀人鬼。但无论是从摄像头还是实地等待的便衣警察，似乎都没有发现塔内任何的可疑迹象，别说是找出凶手，连一点行凶的迹象也没有。虽然警察早就习惯了这种级别的巡逻，但一点线索也没有却让齐铭感到越来越不安。他又开始翻起那本意识流小说，尽管他真的看不懂，但现状让他意识到自己只能痛苦的寻找那本书中完全不着调的痕迹。

　　“你冷静点，慢慢看，还有一会呢。”

　　延适时地又递过来一杯咖啡，让齐铭能够安定下来，后者惊讶了一下，但自然的接过了延手里的饮料，再一次琢磨起了手里的一些小说。

　　“如果，我是说如果，凶手真的是你的那个同居人……”

　　“齐铭你是真的很不会聊天诶……”

　　延小声的抱怨着，又坐回了后排的座位上，她心里也乱的不得了，一方面是因为现在为止依然没有线索的杀人鬼，一方面当然是因为自己的同居人。

　　她意识到这显然现在不是能分得开心想私事的时间，此时也和齐铭一样，翻看着手里的资料，但这又让她想起了以汐，连自己都不知道以汐其实一直在看这样的书，也不知道她会对这样的书有那么透彻的分析。如果早点注意到，或许……是不是就不会有现在的忧虑了呢。

　　“说来啊，恕我失礼。我记得，延警官，你和以汐的家人，似乎是在高中时期就车祸了去世了是吗？”

　　弗拉基米尔的声音突然的在车上响起，只一言便刺中了延的痛处。在看着屏幕的菲丽西都不禁在心里吐槽这两个男人实在是不太会读空气这件事情，她有点想赶紧叫停车上这尴尬的氛围，但又意识到自己的话多半会被无视掉，只好默默的向延投去同情的目光。

　　可在她的视野中延的反应倒是很平淡，虽然因为家事被提起，延肉眼可以察觉的露出了一丝难过的表情，但转瞬即逝。那都是过去的事了，延很平静的这样说。

　　“延警官真冷静呢？前面的两位要不要喝杯咖啡休息一下……？”

　　菲丽西用轻松的口吻想要赶紧把这个不妙的话题终止下来，她实在是不想前排两个大老爷们没自觉的接连戳这车上唯一一个老好人的痛处。

　　“嫌疑人们呢，有没有什么可疑的状况？”

　　弗拉基米尔终于换了个话题，对电话那头的hci问到，而对面传出敲了两下键盘的声音，之后好几个动态的屏幕传输到了车上的屏幕里，从摄像头看来，上学的孩子都似乎好好的待在教室里，另外的两个家里蹲门口的摄像头则是依然对着紧闭的门。

　　“两个小孩子从早上去了学校，另一边的两位，嗯，家里蹲都没有出门的意思啊。”

　　嫌疑人没有反应，而预知的场地也没有反应。这些让车上的警察们更加焦虑了。齐铭咬着手指，他从昨天晚上已经有这样的感受，难道是从一开始，从对书的怀疑开始就已经有错了吗？还是在哪个地方，有着细小但却足以颠覆现实的错误呢？

　　漫长无果的等待让车内的人员都感到了一丝疲惫，连夜的工作并不是什么问题，最主要的还是现在没有任何的结果，仿佛一切从一开始都只是个错误一样的情形，不仅让车内调查组的成员疲惫，执行巡逻的警员也多少有些不满，弗拉基米尔不时接到的电话也是询问是否有错、有没有其他的消息之类的。而弗拉基米尔显然很不擅长面对这样的事情，只能苦恼的应对过去。

　　菲丽西面对着眼前的屏幕也感到了无聊，嫌疑人没有动静，塔内的人员又很普通没有异常，她还是第一次做监视的工作，不禁感叹警察真是辛苦了。她抬头看看窗外的景象，虽然在这座城市也住了好几年了，但她通常都是在自己的住所俯瞰整座城市，少有在低层往上看去。

　　来到这里有多久了呢，算一算有4年了吧，中间真是发生了很多事情。这恍惚的一瞥突然地让菲丽西一晃神，仿佛回到了第一次来到这座城市一样，相似的心境，相似的视角，只是……

　　她的眼中晃过了白衣的熟悉的身影，她感觉大脑仿佛被重重的捶一一下，让她感觉浑身像是被电机了一样，感到不可思议的同时，只觉得一切就仿佛回到了最初一般。

　　这真是何等的巧合，她隔着窗户，茫茫人海中，那个人就像是逆着人群行走一般，仿佛芸芸众生一般的渺小可怜，但却又如深海中盈盈坠落的坦桑石。

　　“一之濑、……”

　　毫不顾忌身边的警察们，菲丽西将手上的电脑一把丢给延，已经先一步打开了车门，身后传来了车上所有警察的抗议，菲丽西先一步把hci打来的电话一把挂掉，她一点也不在意身后那些人的事情，径直朝着她重要的证人跑过去。

　　那个白衣的少女就近在眼前了，就在红绿灯的那头，她似乎只是出来买个食材，并没有注意到明珠塔下的事情。绿灯一闪，菲丽西加快了脚步跑了过去，抑制住跑步后的喘气，她轻轻拍了拍一之濑的肩膀，装作轻松的对她打了个招呼。

　　“下午好啊一之濑小姐，我记得我说让你好好待在家里吧，重要的证人？”

　　被突如其来的一系列操作吓得以为是什么陌生人搭讪，几乎要心肌梗塞的一之濑，在看到眼前熟悉的人，熟悉的口气，以及毫不客气的话语后，更是感到有些迷茫了，这个人似乎又转换到了让她不能理解的喜怒无常的状态，因此她也毫不客气的回答了。

　　“我也是有自己的生活的，不像能够忙里偷闲的菲丽西警官，花店工作虽然不用深夜通宵，但也是要朝九晚五的。”

　　一之濑转过头看了一眼菲丽西，看到的是由于通宵了一晚上，显得疲惫，面色不好的菲丽西，虽然嘴上不客气，但她已经有点对自己刻薄的回答感到不好意思了，不管怎么说，她也是在担心自己的人身安全。叹了口气后，她把购物袋里的几块可乐饼给了菲丽西作为不好意思说出口的道歉。

　　“不管怎么工作也好好休息一下啦，你好像还有事吧，那我不打扰你了，晚上回来吃饭吗？”

　　一见面一之濑问的就是很日常的问题，让菲丽西感觉思维一时间转换不过来，她的大脑还沉浸在几分钟前的案件里，她本能的摇摇头，但她想起之前的推理，又补充了一句。

　　“但反正今晚就要结束了……大概。”

　　是吗，那凶手是谁啊？面对一之濑的疑问，菲丽西也答不出来，她也不能透露地点人物之类的，不管是为了哪方面着想，而一之濑也意识到了这个问题，不再说什么了。反而是这一次菲丽西叫住了她。

　　“那个，总之谢谢你的可乐饼……那我，回去了？”

　　“……菲丽西是还有什么要说的吗？”

　　看出了菲丽西的心思，一之濑没有离开，她们就站在街角的面包店外，菲丽西藏在身后背着的双手捏的有点出汗，她想把刚才自己在车上看一之濑的那点小心思藏起来，但心里依然有点难受。

　　“一之濑，如果今晚解决了事情，你能给我一点，小小的，”

　　已经快到下班的高峰期，路上的行人开始慢慢变多，没有人注意到站在街角的她们，一之濑这一次重新认真的看着菲丽西，她有点意识到了什么，但并没有说破，而是深吸了一口气。

　　“虽然我觉得凭借菲丽西警官的财力，大概什么都不在话下，但如果只是做顿饭或者是想要什么花束之类的，不要太过分就好。”

　　菲丽西这才抬起头，她有点惊讶的盯着一之濑看了一会，突然微笑起来，这一次她恢复了平日的样子，拍拍一之濑的脸颊，那你就等着吧，菲丽西笑着，这样对一之濑说完后，拿着那袋可乐饼转身走向明珠塔的方向。

　　一之濑看着菲丽西离开的背影，这才意识到她其实跟自己年纪也差不多，此时她又有了一种负罪感，她有点想追过去，可是碍于各种原因，她转头接着走到了家的方向。一之濑抬头看了看天空，已经是夕阳西下的时间，但她却看不到落日的余晖，天气阴沉，快要下雨了吧。

　　她有带伞吗？不过说来，菲丽西好像一直拿着一把黑色的不可折叠伞，与她一身黑色的小西服很相称，像是随时要去参加葬礼。

　　另一边，菲丽西拿着熟食跑回车里，她当然做好了被全车警察冷漠的准备，但她一点也不在乎，毕竟自己吃着香喷喷的东西看着别人眼馋的感觉那是真的很不错。由于通宵的原因，一车的警员都仙气满满的，在沉默着没有说话的警员面前，菲丽西打开了车门，面对依然在对着屏幕紧张工作的警员们，菲丽西先是从延的手里接过刚才扔给她的电脑，把剩下的可乐饼放到她面前让她先稍微休息一会。现在已经快要六点钟，离预告的时间还有大概一个小时，差不多是时候赶紧到塔上搜索那个神秘的凶手。

　　“到现在为止，凶手的线索还是一点也没找到，如果让那个凶手真的成功了，难以想象那会是怎么样恶劣的影响，本来想着在他准备期间找到他并且逮捕，现在也没办法了，只能在他行凶之前阻止他了吧……”

　　延显然感到十分的丧气了，这也难怪，蹲点了差不多一天，一点线索也没有的就要迎接未知的凶手。

　　“不管怎么样，还没有发生的事情没有放弃的理由。”

　　即便是现在大家似乎都还是灰心丧气的样子，弗拉基米尔依然还是那副平静的样子，他冷静的戴上了耳机，给车上的每个人都发了一个。

　　“已经跟明珠塔管理协调好了，七点钟开始清理塔内游客，对每一个出口进行封锁检查，包括工作出口，现在开始将所有出入人员统一到第八出口进行检查。所有工作人员注意，就算是老鼠洞也不能放过。发放红外线探测，警察开始检查明珠塔每一处，注意是每一处。警员有权拘留所有拒绝离开的人员。”

　　弗拉基米尔对着耳机里的所有警察开始施令，这倒是真的出乎菲丽西的预料了。她本以为警察的意图是在凶手行凶前将其击毙，最不济也就是将carpenter逼入必须要挟持的人质的地步。她有点不理解这群警察的做法，在跟着弗拉基米尔下车后，她悄悄的跟在延的身后，扯扯她的衣服，小声的问她。

　　“延警官，我们不是打算蹲点到晚上九点等那个凶手来到这里行凶我们再……”

　　她摊平左手手掌，右手一记手刀向下切去，示意延。后者露出了不可思议的表情，反而是不理解的看向了菲丽西。

　　“你在开什么玩笑？一条人命是我们作为警察能够负担得起的吗？凶手可以再找，人命没了可就真的没了。”

　　“可是你们在这里蹲了一天了啊？还不如等到七点以后，等凶手开始动作的时候再把他干掉不就好了。”

　　“我们没有承担这条人命的能力，无论如何，保护任何一个人的生命是我们警察的职责。”

　　这一次说话的是齐铭，他的语气十分冷淡，甚至充斥着对菲丽西的嘲笑，他脸上的表情似乎像是在对菲丽西诉说着他的那份不屑。

　　“也是，你是不可能理解的，杀人鬼Hermit。”

　　面对齐铭的讽刺，菲丽西想辩驳点什么，但延赶紧扯开了这两个人，总之赶紧组织人员疏散和检查吧，她这样说着急火火的拉着菲丽西走到了明珠塔的出口处，这里已经开始对人员进行检查后放行。菲丽西甚至来不及反应，就被延拉着冲进了明珠塔的内部开始进行巡逻。内部的钢架结构不少，但能够用于运输人员的只有直通电梯，此时已经布满了穿着警服的保安们。

　　“现在我们和副组长去塔内找carpenter，齐铭负责出口人员的检查，hci用摄像头搜索整座明珠塔。”

　　一瞬间，所有的警察都像是突然出现一般，明珠塔内部人员被保安警卫有序的疏散了出来。从七点钟的那一刻，这场与carpenter 的较量就已经开始了。连菲丽西都不得不感叹，不愧是警员，即便是经常扶老奶奶过街的热心市民延都变成了凌厉的警察。疏散持续时间很长，警员监视着整一座明珠塔，这样的搜索几乎是密不透风。

　　塔外的灯光依旧，但塔内的参观已经停止，连菲丽西都叹为观止的有序，她还是第一次站在警员的角度，不断的观察着来来往往的人流，搜索一个又一个的房间。

　　没有，没有，没有，没有，哪里都没有，即便是如此严密的搜查，他们还是什么都没有发现。

　　直到整座塔被掏干净，一个人也不剩，警察精疲力竭，人员全部疏散，杀人鬼carpenter依然没有出现。

　　远处某个大医院的教堂上方敲响了九点整的钟声，在城市的上空飘向，他们依然什么也没找到。

　　“你们赶紧去，每个嫌疑人的家都去看看，确定他们是否在家里。”

　　当延和菲丽西垂头丧气的回到车上，弗拉基米尔就立刻拨通了她们两个的手机，而后听到对面嗯嗯啊啊了两句，又补充了一句。

　　“hci那边已经确定了嫌疑人苍和凛都从学校回到了家里，之后没有再出去过，维托，你去安槿家里，延你去上午家。”

　　那边的俄罗斯有人已经要急的怒吼出来，虽然平常看起来还算冷静，但如果着急了，这位看着冷静的警官还是会急的喷火啊。菲丽西现在已经没时间吐槽了，她跳上了警车，接通了hci的频道，对面虽然依然一百个不情愿，但还是维持了通话，同时菲丽西听到了搜查组所有人的声音。

　　她一路风驰电掣的冲向了位于大型别墅区的安槿家的别墅，享受着鸣笛闯红灯的快感的同时，也同样感到心急，警察们的紧张传染到了她，连她也有点紧张了，同时，她心里还是不太愿意承认自己调查的那几个对象的其中一人是carpenter，此时自己要面对的是重点怀疑目标，所以才会让自己去面对吧。

　　警车快速的驶进别墅区里，菲丽西抓起车里的黑伞，又将惯用的手枪放进口袋里，一手拿着手机，一手拿着伞。在路上时，天空已经突然开始下起了大暴雨。她撑开了伞，走到了安槿家的门口，空旷的院子种了不少花花草草，显然那位警官是有在好好的维护这个院子，但菲丽西完全不在意这片私人区域，她的跃起身子，一撑栏杆便跳了进去，走到了别墅的门口，她看了一眼门口的电子锁，拿出手机随意的按了两下，只听门锁卡啦一声，她勾起嘴角笑了起来，延警官家的门锁系统真是过于脆弱了。

　　她缓缓推开门，这已经是她第二次来到这个家了，虽然走廊依然是一片黑暗，但菲丽西轻车熟路的走到了二楼，她的鞋跟踏着木质的地板收起黑色的伞，雨水拖在木质的地板上这件事情或许她记得的话会对延道歉，此时她的左手揣在口袋里握着口袋里的手枪。走到了那个紧闭房门的房间前，这一次的门锁看来是普通的铁锁，这也难不倒她，菲丽西拿出铁丝，对着锁孔钻了一会，扭动把手，她将房门猛地打开。

　　里面是漆黑的，没有灯光，窗帘紧闭，这是菲丽西上一次没有来到的房间内部，这是她第一次见到这房间的内部。看见眼前的景象，她的瞳孔瞪大了，这个房间的角落里，坐着那个少女。

　　“……”

　　那个延的好友，同居人，他们最大的嫌疑人，以汐正慢慢的摘下耳机。

　　另一边，延也随后赶到了上午的家门口，她对着空无一人的房间，感觉脑内轰的一声炸开了。

　　△第八节（下）

　　另一边，弗拉、齐铭两个人围在一起，面前摊着一张全市的地图。因为这个城市是非常大的一线城市，分成十六个直辖区，整个占地面积高达六千多平方公里，这还是忽略周边小城镇的情况。原本最显著的目标被排除了，他们现在犹如大海捞针。话虽如此，但他们也并非无迹可寻的。

　　“Carpenter既然抛出明珠塔这个烟雾弹，那近距离的我觉得可以排除掉了。”齐铭划掉了黄河区，虽然棋差一招，但意识到被骗之后他很快就调整过来，用他缜密的头脑开始推断。

　　“你这么肯定明珠塔是杀人鬼用来迷惑我们的手段？不是单纯的推理失误？”弗拉抱着胸问道。

　　“我肯定。这个手法其实相当简单，我就奇怪，怎么会有这么明显的线索送上门来，只不过我们都暂时被那个人人畜无害的面貌迷惑了，虽然把她定义为嫌疑人，但居然没有多加防范。一不小心落进了圈套，这也是我的失误。”话虽如此，齐铭的语气却一直保持从容镇定。

　　“这么说来，你心目中的carpenter已经有明确怀疑对象了吧。”弗拉这么问，却用的是肯定的语气，显然他自己也有着同样的想法。

　　“一直以来用各种手段拒绝配合、明明十分可疑却总是被放过、最后误导警方侦查方向的是谁？不过既然没有明确证据，那我也就不多提了，想必等到维托和安瑾到达嫌疑人家里查看的时候，就会至少有一半被证实了吧。”齐铭用笔头敲了敲地图，“这个先按下不表。既然她提供的是错误的答案，那就一定是为了自己最后的行动争取时间。还没到最后，我们还有机会。现在的当务之急，是找到正确的案发地点。”

　　他们两个人都眉头紧锁，不约而同地想：可恶……我要是能读懂那本书的话……

　　然而并没有什么“要是”“如果”，一个外国友人，一个纯理科生，在这时候如果还在那本书上钻死角的话显然是枉费工夫，还不如结合现在的线索排查来的实在。

　　“我已经让HCI调取各个关键路口的监控录像匹配了，但对方既然一直以来都使用非常规手段到达目的地的话，恐怕也只是白费功夫。而且这个城市的道路错综复杂，又人口众多，短时间大概是不能从这方面找到突破的了。”弗拉说，言下之意还是要靠他们的头脑立刻想到法子。

　　“这也是我最疑惑的一点，我们明明确定她从始至终都没有出过门，她也没有任何载具，到底是怎么到达现场的。”齐铭的表情相当疑惑，但这显然又是一个暂时找不出答案的问题。

　　“没有通过公共交通工具，那只能是私人的载具了。她没有驾照，摄像头也没有拍到她驾车，那么只有一个可能了，”弗拉说出了最糟糕的情况，“她很有可能有同伙。”

　　“分尸的话，确实是需要同伙的。但之前警方从现场判断只有一个人实施作案，那就意味着第二个人并没有动手吧？那个人是杀人鬼？还是只是普通的帮凶？”

　　“如果假设我们怀疑的那个人是carpenter的话，可能性就只剩下杀人鬼一种了。我们排查过她的交际圈，现实中几乎和别人没有联系，网友也只是在网线上聊天。这同时也验证了我们以前的另一个猜测——所有的杀人鬼之间都是有联系的。只有这样才能解释的通。”

　　“杀人鬼帮着另一个杀人鬼行凶？那倒是挺乐于助人的嘛。副组长，您觉得最有可能是哪一位杀人鬼？”齐铭把所有杀人鬼的代号写在纸上，用鼻尖点着问。

　　他们对视一眼，异口同声地说：“Artist。”

　　“根据他被记录在案的信息的话，确实是一个喜欢参与其他杀人鬼杀人的家伙，而其他杀人鬼作案基本上是互不干扰的。”

　　可是对于artist他们同样也一无所知，推理又陷入了死胡同。两个人同时陷入沉默，在心里暗想：要是我可以从那本书里读懂信息的话……

　　最关键的毫无意义仍然是《The room》中透露出信息，之前他们只是被误导得出了错误的结论，但无论如何这一关都是绕不去的。退一万步来说，就算那本书中的信息也是错误的，那至少他们可以通过这些文字来判断作者的犯罪动机之类的。

　　“我要和阿林说，让他赶紧给我们组调一个心理专家来。”弗拉最后这样喃喃自语道。他想了那么久居然只有这么一个结论，但齐铭完全笑不出来，他们不知道真正的犯案时间和地点，每一分每一秒都格外紧迫，就算组长真的有力气给他们立刻空降一个心理专家，让对方从头了解案情又要花费很多时间。

　　现在是晚上十点五十分，已经快十一点了，虽然这个城市在夜晚依旧保持着活力，但比起白天来说还是有点沉寂了，大多数上班族也差不多准备休息了，而已经为工作奔波了整整一天没有合眼的警察却不能有半点懈怠，依旧殚心竭虑地用已经疲惫得不行的大脑思考着案情。

　　“对了，那书的结局是什么？”弗拉突然问。

　　“没看懂，好像是个开放性结局？感觉好像是医生杀了病人吧？”齐铭也不是很肯定。

　　这时候弗拉接到了延的电话，听完之后他只是面无表情地点了点头，嘱咐延赶紧回来。

　　“上午不在家，是吗？”齐铭头也没抬地问。

　　“对。那已经有一半能确定是她了。”弗拉放下电话揉了揉太阳穴，强行让自己清醒一点。

　　“本市高大的建筑物有哪些？”他问。

　　“那太多了，根本数不过来。”齐铭苦笑着说，“你如果反过来问哪些建筑低矮的，范围会缩小很多。”

　　大海捞针。

　　这形容真是再贴切不过了。

　　两个人低头翻阅着上午毕生的资料，妄图通过这和来找到一丝蛛丝马迹。这时候，齐铭突然翻到一个上午还是学生时代使用的交际软件的账号，他发现里面有一个专门的相册，似乎记录的是同一个地方地风景，还是不同时间段拍摄的，她好像非常喜欢这里，一个相册有几百张不同时间同一地点的照片。但不知道为什么，她拍照片从不把自己拍进去，照片里只有寂寞的风景。

　　“这是……高架桥？”齐铭赶紧把弗拉叫过来，将这个可能是重要线索指给他看。

　　“可能是有可能……但如果前面几个地点都有特殊寓意的话，最后一个应该也有才对。但是高架桥……感觉和‘最后’‘结束’这类词没什么联系啊。”弗拉摩挲着下巴思索着。

　　“或许只是对她来说是‘特殊’的而已，如果能找出这是哪座桥的话，也许就有线索了。我觉得她既然拍这么多照片，持续时间也很长，这个地方一定对她来说很重要，总之是这里的可能性很大。”齐铭回答。

　　“有道理。”弗拉点点头，“那么这个城市有几座大桥呢？”

　　“大约几百座吧。”

　　听上去似乎挺多，不过比起之前那么大范围已经不知道缩小多少了，两个人好歹也松了口气。

　　虽然她没有拍过全景图，出现的最多也就是栏杆和一部分桥梁之类的，不过也足以排除一大部分材质并不相同的桥了。

　　“我们是不是应该从高度最高的开始排查？”弗拉建议道。

　　但是齐铭看着这些照片，却有点犯难：“我总觉得……这个桥看上去并没有那么高，难道‘高’这个线索也是错误的吗？”

　　说到底目前为止一切只是猜测而已，如果方向错了，那就完全失败了。好死不死，关键线索居然出现了矛盾，齐铭暂时不知道应该相信哪一条了，是继续排查桥梁，还是从除了明珠塔之外本市最高的建筑开始一一排查？密不透风的车厢内，弗拉和齐铭的额头都密布着细密的汗珠，这是大脑运算速度达到极限的表现。

　　现在是深夜十一点四十三，在大多数人都陷入梦乡的时候，在某处不为人知的地方，正在发生一起凶残至极的凶杀案，警察们只要想到这一点就感到无比的痛苦和煎熬。

　　这时候，弗拉的电话又响了起来，这次是菲丽西打来的，延家的别墅区离这里比较远，她路上花费的时间也比延长很多。“以汐还在家里是吧？我知道了，上午失踪了，现在我们暂时把她当做carpenter的最大嫌疑人了，你赶紧回来吧。”弗拉语速像机关枪一样突突突的，他好像我不是很愿意和菲丽西说话，说完就挂了。

　　“不不不，我暂时还不想回去。先生们，我有一个提议。”菲丽西赶紧在他挂断电话之前截住了他。

　　“什么意思？现在时间很紧急，你不要浪费。”弗拉眉头皱起来了，但他还是尽量按捺住自己的耐心。

　　“我猜你们现在一定头痛得厉害吧？事实上，我也不能解答出那本书里的密码，但我觉得有一个人可以解出来，我恳请你们听听我的建议。”菲丽西的语气流畅，显然是十分有信心。

　　弗拉和齐铭对视一眼，两个人暂时放松了一点。弗拉对着对讲机里说：“你说吧。”

　　“既然上午现在成了第一嫌疑人的话，以汐的嫌疑是不是可以减轻一些了？比起我们这些临考前才恶补课本抱佛脚的，平时一直稳扎稳打的人对考卷会更轻松吧？”

　　“但是，她现在的嫌疑也并不能完全洗清……”弗拉犹豫道。

　　“我不会把案情的进展和线索告诉她的，只是想跟她聊聊她一直以来很喜欢看的小说而已，怎么样，这样可以吗？”菲丽西轻松的语气听起来和现在紧张的氛围格格不入。

　　“……好。”短暂的沉默之后，弗拉妥协了，但他立刻补充了条件，“你把对讲机一直开着吧，我们也想听听她是怎么说的。”

　　菲丽西露出了电话那边的人看不见的胜券在握的笑容，但语气依然从容不迫：“不过我这里遇到一些小麻烦，因为我是闯进来的，这孩子现在非常警惕我，现在直接对话的话大概什么都问不出来，我可以申请让她和延警官通话吗？”

　　弗拉深深吸了一口气，但现在并不是计较个人感情的时候，他只能再次容忍了对方的得寸进尺：“好，我批准让嫌疑人以汐和安瑾警官通话。”

　　

　　

　　“这样、我帮你叫延宝宝接电话了。”

　　听菲丽西这么说，以汐点点头，她缩在客厅的坐垫上，依然打横握着手机，一副事不关己的样子。菲丽西不由得舒了一口气，她觉得以汐真是个很神奇的人，自己私闯民宅她都没怎么慌，一脸淡定的摘下耳机后在漆黑的房间里先拿手机报了个警，后是在菲丽西打开房间灯后一眼认出了自己是曾经来过搜查的“警察”并且让自己先跟延打个电话再说后面的事情，冷淡的语气和不在乎的态度让菲丽西都想不到能够周旋的办法，只好忽悠着警察们找延先把这个麻烦的小女孩哄好。

　　菲丽西看到了厨房堆积的外卖和空泡面盒子，大概猜测到延不在家的时间里，这个人是怎么生活的。心里嘀咕这个看起来白白净净的小女孩没了延真是活不下去，幸好她们一个愿打一个愿挨的貌似还相处的挺和谐，反而是延还特别惦记这个麻烦的小姑娘。菲丽西此时坐在客厅对面的坐垫上，照弗拉要求的打开了对讲机放在桌面上，那边大概在接通到延那边，她趁这个时间先在心里对延道了个歉，然后走进厨房翻箱倒柜找到了一盒茶包，泡了一壶端回桌子上，给以汐和自己各倒了一杯。

　　此时，对讲机那边像是敲了两下后，传来了被变音的，延的声音。

　　“以汐！！”

　　在嘈杂的电音中，她听到了熟悉的小警官的声音，她正打算伸手拿起对讲机，以汐已经一把抢过去放在了耳边。

　　“延你什么时候回来？”

　　虽然语气仍旧平淡，但倒是相当直白，那个女孩脸上的表情是没有变过，但搭在对讲机上的手指却不时的敲击着对讲机，菲丽西还是第一次看到这个仿佛人偶般的女孩子稍稍流露出符合人类的不安。

　　“如果幸运的话就……呃，今晚能解决的吧大概，等等我不是要说这个的我同事要发飙啦！”

　　对面除了延的声音，还有各种嘈杂的电音，菲丽西在脑海中想象了一个延被他的两个大老爷们同事架着刀心虚的跟小伙伴煲电话粥的画面，在这种严肃的氛围下她不禁觉得有点好笑了，延总是给她带来欢乐。

　　“那延回来要给我带嫩牛五方。”

　　“诶呀都跟你说了不要老吃外面杂七杂八的垃圾食品，挂面就在厨房里都说了让以汐你自己学着煮一下家里不是还有什么饺子之类的吗不要老叫外卖吃泡面我跟你说外卖对身体不好的……不对不对，我听说以汐你好像在网上写了很长的上午老师书的分析什么的？”

　　延罗里吧嗦半天，貌似终于被她身边两个虎视眈眈盯着自己手上对讲机的同事盯的心里发毛，赶紧把话题拉到正轨上，对面的以汐也好像目的达成一样的不再多说什么，似乎是想了一会，延又听到对面传来了问句。

　　“只要跟菲丽西说就好了对吧？”

　　“嗯嗯对，虽然我们这边也会听着。”

　　对面以汐没有多说，她把对讲机放回桌子上，拿起桌上的茶杯喝了一口，没有说话。她和菲丽西就这样静静的看着对方，后者这才反应过来，跟以汐聊天是要用提问的方式才能慢慢进行下去。

　　“我听说你写了很多《the room》的分析？那你觉得，最后的一起案件，也就是书中最后的故事场地是在哪里？”

　　菲丽西先把最重要的问题丢了出来，她对面的以汐抬眼与菲丽西对视。

　　“应该是明珠塔。”

　　菲丽西长叹一口气，她觉得刚才自己费这么大工夫给以汐做这个做那个的怕是白费了。但她也不能白来一趟，还是得问下去。

　　“为什么会这么觉得呢？”

　　这一次，以汐说出了与当时的齐铭差不多的推理，而且同时点开手机给菲丽西看了自己在论坛上发表的一篇分析帖，虽然细节上是有不同，但确实是符合正常的思路，也就是警察们统一的认识。菲丽西还是不死心，她还以为这种粉头搞不好会有惊天的大发现，因此她拿着手机把这篇帖子翻了个遍，翻到不久前，倒数第二次的更新时，她发现了一个新的地点。

　　“从你之前的分析看来，你好像不是猜的明珠塔啊？”

　　以汐抬起头，手指习惯性的敲敲桌子，她又把手指放在了下巴上，看来这是她思考时的习惯。杯中的红茶不知不觉已经喝光了，菲丽西随手给她的杯子里加上热水，红色的茶水仿佛朱砂般在水中漫开。

　　“那只是我的个人猜测，上午老师对最终地点的暗示其实不是很明显，我本来觉得既然不把话说清楚，那么，大概答案也不是按照最有逻辑的方向去得到的。上午老师有在个人空间里说过自己以前很喜欢去一个地方散步，我在和她聊天的时候，她甚至感叹如果可以的话死之前能再去一次就好了……我本以为这是个暗示，如果这么说的话，答案应该是……”

　　菲丽西的心无缘无故地心跳加速了，某种直觉无比笃定告诉她，那就是真正的答案。她把页面往下拉，也看到了以汐之前分析得出的答案。

　　“是摆渡桥。”

　　       说完以汐开始无意义地小声嘟囔：“说起来……那座桥快拆了吧？好像过几个星期就动手了……上午老师真的不再去看看了吗？”

　　对讲机那边明显先躁动起来了，菲丽西听到齐铭的声音，嚷嚷着要出警什么的，但后来似乎被阻止了，这声音大的就连以汐也注意到，她停了下来，菲丽西赶紧讪笑着让她别注意对讲机的事情，继续说问下去。

　　“那，你为什么后来又说是明珠塔呢？是什么让你改变了想法？我觉得你好像应该是得出答案就不会改的人。”

　　以汐摇摇头，她双手捧着茶杯，温热的水汽凝在她的鼻尖，那双没精神的眼睛低垂着。

　　“老实说当时我对这个答案不太确定，这种意识流的东西，本来也不太擅长……分析的不对也不奇怪吧。当时上午老师的交流群里有过一次通话大会，她说摆渡桥的话对城市的代表性不够，所以我后来才修改了答案。”

　　“那么可以给我说说你原先的想法吗？”

　　“在我原先的预想里，所处的位置其实并没有那么高大。只不过病人的心情十分亢奋，如同站在顶点的感觉。不过既然是老师自己敲定的答案，那还是认可好了。”以汐说到这里，声音不易察觉地变得低沉，好像是因为自己的答案被否定而有些不高兴。

　　菲丽西顿时明白了，这就是上午自己所说的“文学所用的迷惑手段”，如果不是对文字的感觉非常细腻的人，就真的会被蒙骗过去了。

　　既然她已经找到了答案，那就没必要再待下去了，于是她整理了下自己的装备，准备去面临最终的决战。走之前她突然问起了一个多余的问题：“你好像和上午私下里交流还挺多的？那你觉得她是怎么样的人呢？”

　　“上午老师……是个又浪漫又宏伟的人，我觉得她的作品是可以把感性和理性结合，既可以打动别人，又可以完美把控剧情的节奏和逻辑。老师私下里也人很好，从不摆架子，和我们交流的时候就像朋友一样。”以汐说起自己喜欢的老师的时候，话就有点多起来了，

　　“能写出那么恐怖的东西，难道她不会自己动手杀人吗？”菲丽西尝试用开玩笑的语气试探地问。

　　以汐眼睛里有道光一闪而过，她严肃地说：“我觉得不会的。老师只会在自己的脑海里构想这些场景而已，从来没有表现出对现实的欲望。她只不过是个一个‘写剧本’的人而已。”

　　菲丽西思索了一会，暂时没能想明白这个问题，于是她站起来告别：“好的，非常感谢。我想我们很快就可以把你的延警官还回来了。”

　　以汐的眼睛动了动，低声嘀咕：“那个家伙……无所谓啦。”

　　

　　“HCI，可以调摆渡桥监控吗？”

　　现在已经过了零点，他们从前天晚上开始和杀人鬼进行无形的交锋，如今看来前半场是杀人鬼占了上风，警察几乎被耍得团团转。但现在，新一天的开始标志着下半场终于开始了，这次他们重振旗鼓，誓要捍卫警察的尊严，将罪恶的杀人鬼清除出去。等到延终于归队，艰难地爬上了后车厢，弗拉亲自坐上驾驶的位置，同时也可以继续冷静地指挥。

　　“可恶……大多数监控摄像头都被破坏了！”HCI快速地敲击着键盘，大滴的汗液落在缝隙中，但他完全顾不上了，只是紧张地盯着电脑屏幕。他突然惊喜地叫了起来，“啊，这里还有一个摄像头可以用……”原本惊喜的语气突然极速转为低沉，过了一会他颤抖着说，“我把影像同步传给你们。”

　　齐铭，弗拉和延不用问情况如何，因为他们已经看见了那个影像，他们不约而同地颤抖起来，眼睛几乎快夺眶而出，那是因为极度的惊恐和愤怒交杂。

　　穿着宽大的黄色雨衣的杀人鬼已经完成了大部分工作，他重重地挥下锯子，血液和碎肉四溅，完成了最后一击。整个现场都恐怖不堪，哪怕是身经百战的弗拉都不禁浑身发毛。碎掉的骨头和肉块散布得大片都是，有的还能看出明显的锯齿形状。躺在地上的那个已经完全看不出人形了，硬要说的话，和菜市场上被宰杀、挂着贩卖的肉块差不多。血液已经渗透了古旧的地板，缓缓地向四周漫延，因为它还是新鲜的液体，还没有完全凝固。

　　干完了这一切，他把锯子随手扔在一边，上面还黏着人体组织的碎片，看上去也是有点年代的东西，难怪警察之前查犯案工具来源的时候并没有找到。他扔了之后就走到靠近的栏杆旁边倚靠着，他走路的动作摇摇晃晃的，但并不是力气用尽之后虚脱的样子，似乎是他原本就这么习惯走路，好像是婴儿时期走路没有学得好，就走成了这么个畸形的样子。

　　延在恐惧之余，还有点困惑，她总觉得那个并不是上午，这个carpenter给她的感觉太陌生了。

　　正当她的内心稍微升腾出一丝希望的时候，carpenter转过来了，他的脸正面朝着监视器的方向，显然他是知道这里有什么的，只是故意没有破坏。那张脸既熟悉又陌生，那确实是上午的脸没错，但那个人并不是上午，他给人的感觉像一个男性，神情好像是未开化的野兽一样，眼神癫狂又富有攻击性，嘴角一直扯着，像是狂笑又好像只是惯性的动作。

　　他对着摄像头用低沉嘶哑的语气说了什么，他说话好像格外费力，只能一字一字地吐出来，但齐铭凭着良好的职业素养读懂了他的唇语：“快点来啊，我在这里等你们。”

　　“这是……人格分裂吧。”齐铭转向延说，他好像瞬间想到了很多，但最终也没有多说一句话。一边的弗拉显然也想到这一点了，他的眼神凶悍，这头俄罗斯的巨熊好像要扑上去咬断敌人的脖子，他把油门踩到最大，车子像要飞起来般在公路上行驶。

　　延已经惊呆了，比起刚才间接猜到真相，现在直面的冲击力给她更大一些。这种东西不像人，他是用恶意的泥巴捏出来的，空有人的形体，没有人的血肉。这种怪物、杀人鬼居然用着她以前好朋友的脸，延不禁感觉一阵反胃。

　　通讯器又传来消息，是已经出门的菲丽西发出来的，弗拉一言不发，狠狠地按下通话：“副组长，我去南边那头，把两边的通道都堵住。”菲丽西说话的时候也带点喘，显然也是在肾上腺飞升地飙车。

　　“好。”弗拉看似平静地说，但这种人越是平静，给别人的感觉就越是可怕。他头也没回地朝后座的人说：“准备。”

　　古老的大桥已经逐渐浮现在他们眼前。

　　这时候齐铭突然出声：“他又动了！”他探起前半身死死地盯住屏幕。

　　carpenter站在高桥上，视野比他们有优势，他显然是看到这里的动静才有所行动的，于是齐铭就格外警惕。但carpenter反而脑袋垂了下来，像是上课睡着了的学生，全身都开始了轻微的抽搐——这是转换人格的表现。

　　齐铭又是惊诧又是警惕，难道还有其他人格吗？在知道警察来的时候把人格转到另一个，这是什么意思？难道她还有攻击性更强的人格吗？

　　还没等他想出对策，他们已经看到了位于正中央穿着黄色雨衣的人影，弗拉把车速缓缓降下来，然后平稳地停在距离五十米以外的地方——这时候他居然还保持着冷静，有紊不乱地做完之后拉开配枪的保险栓之后下了车，其他人也就有序地跟着从警车上跳了下来，他们举着手枪警惕地靠近这个杀人鬼。

　　这个高桥曾经拥有很长的一段历史，但那已经全是过去式了，不久之后它就即将面临拆除，原本影视剧带来的巨流的游客也渐渐散去。而现在，这里空荡荡的，只剩下一个瘦小的人影还站在正中央，这居然就是传闻中以暴力和血腥闻名的都市传说杀人鬼carpenter。即使是夜晚，天空依然乌云密布，空中好像有什么透明的东西在飘浮，或许是春季常有的柳絮之类的吧。

　　弗拉觉得这个国家有些法律条文真的麻烦得要死，92式手枪真的不够玩的，要知道他们那基层民警可都佩戴AK74U步枪呢，最好来个加特林炮，直接把这个杀人鬼轰了得了。他看见carpenter的身后，另一个人也举着枪靠了过来——那是菲丽西，他们成功汇合，包围了carpenter。

　　这时候，被称为“木匠”的杀人鬼好像终于完成了人格转换，他——这时候应该是她了，突然对着面前的人露出了一个笑容。延愣住了，她本应该跟着弗拉一起前进的，一路上她已经完成了心理建设，为了履行自己的职责，哪怕面对的是以前非常要好的朋友，也要毫不留情地公正执法。但这个笑容却让她想起了她们高中时期，上午在排了好久的队的时候终于抢到了自己想要的周边的时候露出的笑容，十分快乐和满足的笑容。那是上午的笑容，而不是杀人鬼carpenter。

　　就在她短暂晃神的功夫，上午突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势举起了不知道什么时候拿起来的锯子，快到连他们都没能反应过来，却并没有对着面前的警察，而是敞开领口的雨衣里面——自己的脖子。

　　他们听到一声巨大的锋利的刀具切割肉体的响声，鲜血在他们眼前喷溅而出，好像天边绚烂的烟火一样，转瞬即逝。

　　“竹……？”延迟钝地开口，但已经听不到任何回答了。

 

△后记

　　明明已经解决了一个杀人鬼，调查组却完全没有一个人可以高兴得起来。

　　“HCI调出了那个唯一没有被破坏的摄像头的录像，里面有carpenter完整的杀人过程，可以说是最直接证据了。法医验证了那具尸体的伤口，确定和之前所有案件的伤口吻合，可以完全判定是同一个人。因此也就不存在上午为了掩护某个人而故意作案的可能。”齐铭向他们汇报最新的进展。

　　一直闷声不吭的延突然开口：“竹怎么样了？”

　　“已经醒过来了，不过暂时没办法接受我们调查。因为精神上受到了创伤，现在虽然人醒过来了，但好像灵魂还昏迷着，一点都没有表现出自主意识。”

　　弗拉好像听到了什么令人格外惊奇的事情：“精神创伤？她？”

　　齐铭不得不冷静地和他从头解释道：“之前做的MRI诊断，确定她曾经是双重人格……”

　　“曾经？”菲丽西敏锐地抓住了重点。

　　“没错。她被抢救回来之后，身体里的第二人格已经消失了。换句话说，就好像原本自我的一部分突然没有了一样，所以恐怕现在还在适应吧。”

　　“既然是精神疾病的话，那恐怕就很难判刑了吧？”HCI问。

　　“是。而且那段录像可以证明，作案的是第二人格而并非主人格，所以恐怕最后只会被精神病院收容吧。”齐铭条理清晰地回答。

　　HCI举起手来向他比划了个“明白了”的手势，就不做声了。他蹲缩在椅子上，好像被一些无形的小乌云笼罩着。

　　抓到杀人鬼之后，警察立刻封锁了她家。作为一个家里蹲，最重要的记录信息的道具应该就是她的电脑了。但HCI在打开电脑之后却出现了问题，他破译了密码输进去之后，显示出来的不是主机界面，而是所有文件全部格式化的页面。虽然HCI极力抢救，大部分源文件还是被毁坏了，剩下小部分还在修理中。这也就是为何HCI现在心情如此糟糕的原因了。

　　“可是所有案件的主谋应该是上午，而并非她的第二人格carpenter。”弗拉说。

　　“很抱歉。我们并没有证据。我也很遗憾，除非上午自己亲口承认，否则她是不可能被判罪的。显而易见的是，她清醒后会把所有责任推卸给carpenter。”齐铭冷静地说。所有人都心情低落，忙到头来好像全是白搭，抓住的杀人鬼不能被判刑，其他的杀人鬼也没有线索。

　　齐铭为了缓和气氛，继续说道：“这些天我整理了一下线索，大致可以推断出案情的真相了。之前我的疑惑可以被解答了，《The room》是全程发生在一个房间的对话，这可以类比一个精神世界。‘医生’是主人格，对应的是冷静有一定道德观念的上午，‘病人’是第二人格，对应的是疯狂的杀人鬼carpenter。整部小说其实是两个人格的对话，这样就可以解释的通了。小说中掌控整个‘房间’局势的是‘医生’而并非‘病人’，就跟我们推断的一样，主谋是上午而不是carpenter。这样就可以完美地对应起来了。”

　　“到底……为什么要……”延神情恍惚地说。

　　“现在网路上流传的版本是恐怖小说作家写作写得走火入魔，产生了第二人格替她犯案。你们觉得这个解释可信吗？”齐铭问。

　　“鬼扯。”弗拉冷冷地说。

　　“没错。从上午不断干扰警察思维的情况来看，她很明显是知道carpenter的存在，才一直给他打掩护的。甚至可能她从一开始就在谋划这种情况了，毕竟那个大纲是在她开始动笔之前就已经有的吧？”齐铭一边说一边摇摇头，“这可以作为推理的依据，但并不能成为呈上法庭的有力供证，上午只要死咬着第二人格，我们就拿她没办法。反正那个carpenter已经死了，想翻供都没机会。”

　　“我们现在基本上可以断定，第一个遇害的女孩恐怕是以前的上午的替身，因此才会排在‘道德’的前面。而最后的地址则意味着‘结束’。犯案时间在子时而不是戌时，因为结束意味着新一天的开始。这就是上午精心安排的‘剧本’。”

　　“那个死者是被派来看守桥头，不让其他车辆进入的。所以被carpenter刚好抓了个正着。”

　　“但她的真实目的到底是什么？那个送她出门的同伙又是谁？这个案子大部分的谜题已经被揭开了，只有少数细节还没有解答。但是，最关键的部分反而是这些细节。”齐铭说完，不由自主地也陷入了低落，因为他也没办法解开。

　　“没关系，已经足够了。”门外突然传来一个温文尔雅的声音，紧接着办公室的门被打开了，一个男人走了进来。这是个第一眼看上去就很容易让别人心生好感的男人，他的长相英俊，气质温润，既有这个年龄成熟的气概，让人容易信任，又有一种蓬勃的生机。他朝着办公室的所有人都点了点头，包括一直被边缘化的菲丽西，然后从容不迫地看了口，“很抱歉没有敲门就进来了。虽然不是初次见面，但大家第一次聚在一起，我就自我介绍一下吧，我是组长林若离，杀人鬼特殊调查小组就是我组建的。之前因为初期我遇到一些问题，这次没能和大家一起解决这次事情，不过接下来，我们会一起出生入死地调查各个案件。大家这次做的很好。你们所说的这些东西，写成报告足以应付上面了。至于其他的疑问，我们后面还有机会找到答案，例如抓到杀人鬼artist，或者继续在上午那里寻找突破口，没有不留下痕迹的犯罪，一切疑问最终都可以得到解答。当然，你们这次也并非徒劳无功，抓住了杀人鬼carpenter，保护了其他潜在受害者的安全，所以不需要有任何愧疚心理。警察本来就并非是万能的，只要我们竭尽全力、问心无愧，就没有什么好后悔的。”他一大段演说张口就来，但也说到了节骨眼，明显也安慰到了所有警察。

　　“好的，组长。那我……继续尝试修复那些损坏的文件了。”HCI小声说。

　　“我……我去写报告……”齐铭说。

　　“那我帮你整理资料吧。”菲丽西气定神闲地站起来，无视了对方疯狂瞪她的眼神明确表现出“我不想跟你共事”的意愿走到他身边。

　　剩下一个延不知所措：“我……我……”

　　“不用急。第一个案子结束之后恐怕会有一段空闲期，你把自己的心态调整好吧，不用强行立刻投入工作中的。”林若离的眼神温和，“听说这次弗拉怀疑了你的一个亲密的朋友，我替他向你道歉，但也请你明白，这也是必要的事情。”

　　“我知道的！没关系！”延感激地说。

　　等他终于安排完了，一旁看到他进来的时候就站起来的弗拉歪着头开口：“怎么，他们终于肯把你放回来了？”

　　“是啊，一直开会我也是很累的。”林若离揉了揉自己额前的刘海，不知道为什么，他现在看起来更加自然一点，甚至微微展现了自己的疲惫。

　　“你还是好好休息下吧。现在看起来你倒是比我们这些查案的累。”弗拉走上前揉揉他的肩膀，顺势把他推到门外，“我跟你讲下这个案子的细节。”

　　林若离还真被他推出去了，两个人走了还自动自觉地关了办公室的门，剩下一群人呆若木鸡。

　　“看什么看，赶紧干事啊。”齐铭冷若冰霜地说，众人这才如梦初醒，连忙低下头来做事情了。

　　

　　                                  第一章  颅内对话  end.


End file.
